Descente aux enfers
by xFlox
Summary: Lorsque Sébastian reçoit la punition de trop par son bocchan et qu'il décide alors de lui révéler sa vraie nature, les rôles s'inversent soudain pour une plongée aux enfers inoubliable. Yaoi Ciel et Sébastian
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : "Yes my Lord…"**

Comme chaque matin, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, un homme à la silhouette élancée et vêtu en majeur partie de noir, entra dans la plus grande chambre du manoir. Les murs en étaient tapissés de bleu avec, ici et là, des fleurs de lys rappelant le haut rang du propriétaire. Les draps immaculés qui l'en recouvraient étaient relevés en différents reliefs par une personne endormie. Le majordome s'avança en soulevant le bout de couette recouvrant le visage de l'endormi.

- Hmm…, laissa échapper la petite bouche entre-ouverte.

Le majordome sourit.

- Ah bocchan…quel bonheur de vous voir si beau ainsi endormi...sans votre masque quotidien, vulnérable.

Vulnérable. Cet adjectif était pourtant bien le dernier que l'on aurait pu employer pour désigner ce jeune comte anglais de quinze ans. En effet, après la perte tragique de ses parents lors de l'incendie du manoir Phantomhive à l'âge de ses dix ans, Ciel fut enlevé et torturé par une secte clandestine, traité comme un animal, enchainé et marqué au fer rouge. Le Ciel ne l'ayant pas aidé, c'est au Diable que s'était adressé le jeune homme. Il était alors revenu, sauvé et maître d'un diable de majordome par un pacte aux closes strictes : la mort des personnes l'ayant déshonoré ainsi que sa protection contre son âme. Ciel était la tête et Sébastian son bras armé.

- Mmh…, fit le jeune comte dans son sommeil comme une réponse à la voix suave et envoutante de son majordome.

Sébastian avança sa main gantée vers le visage paisible de l'enfant et en dégagea une mèche gris perle. Magnifique. L'homme se ressaisit soudain. Certes il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures durant à contempler son jeune maître mais il était l'heure de le réveiller. Le majordome de la famille Phantomhive n'allait pas se mettre en retard sur son planning pour quelques distractions tout de même (tout de même !:p).

Il retira alors sa main du visage de l'enfant et se dirigea vers les grands rideaux de soie bleue qu'il ouvrit en grand. La lumière du soleil déjà haut illumina la chambre.

- Il est l'heure de vous lever bocchan ! annonça le majordome, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Le corps dans le lit bougea, tiré par mille agressions (bon ok deux : visuelle et sonore…Bon ok une : visuelle !) de son sommeil. Le visage dégagé précédemment de dessous la couette se tendit et le jeune aristocrate ouvrit enfin deux grands yeux bleu marine qu'il vrilla sur son serviteur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa échapper un bâillement.

- Mmmh...Sébastian, dit-il en se frottant les yeux, encore à moitié endormi.

- Bonjour bocchan, répondit l'homme en posant sur la table de chevet un plateau remplie de mets plus exquis les uns que les autres.

Ciel se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit tandis que Sébastian servait dans une tasse de porcelaine vert amande aux pourtours dorés son thé. Le liquide chaud coulait à mesure que se dissipait le brouillard du sommeil dans l'esprit de son maître. Il la lui tendit puis le regarda porter la tasse à ses délicates lèvres. Son odorat aussi aiguisé que son palais ne le trompa pas sur l'origine du thé de son majordome.

- De l'Earl Grey ?

- Celui-là même monsieur. Je l'ai accompagné d'un crumble aux poires pour adoucir votre réveil.

Ciel piqua un far à l'écoute de ses mots. Cet…arrogant.

- Mon réveil serait peut-être plus doux si tu effaçais ce stupide sourire de ton visage.

Le majordome fit une mine contrite puis retira son sourire pour afficher une mine sérieuse beaucoup moins avenante mais qui plaisait d'avantage au maître disgracieux. Il offrit la pâtisserie à son maître puis enchaina sur le programme de la journée :

- Nous commencerons par votre rendez-vous de dix heures avec le représentant en France de la société Phantom, Monsieur De St Bourgon. Nous enchainerons par le repas, sur la terrasse si vous me le permettez puis à quatorze heures vous prendrez votre habituel cours de violon avec moi-même. J'ai également pensé que…

- Ah ! Cela est déjà une erreur de ta part.

Le majordome se tut, interrogateur.

- Tu n'as pas à penser, juste à m'obéir mon cher Sébastian. Tu n'es qu'un pion à l'affut de mes ordres ne l'oublie pas.

Le majordome s'inclina, une main sur le cœur. Un sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il prononça son…

- Yes my Lord.

Comme son maître pouvait être beau lorsqu'il rappelait à ses subalternes QUI il était.

- Bien, à présent habille-moi, ordonna-t-il en tendant l'assiette de porcelaine qui contenait précédemment le superbe crumble.

Le majordome s'exécuta sans rechigner. C'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Son maître était à sa merci. Le plus jeune s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses jambes pendant négligemment dans le vide tandis que son serviteur s'agenouillait face à lui, la pile de vêtements de son maître à ses côtés. Il retira de ses mains gantées la longue chemise de nuit immaculée qui couvrait son corps imberbe. Le tissu glissa sur la peau de porcelaine de l'aristocrate qui s'offrait au diable. Il désirait tellement le caresser, le parcourir de ses baisers,…L'homme s'arrêta en se rendant compte que sa langue léchait malicieusement ses lèvres à cette pensée. Si son maître savait les pensées qu'il nourrissait à son égard, jamais plus il ne l'aurait laissé le toucher. C'est donc avec retenue sur ses fantasmes que Sébastian habilla son bocchan d'une tenue alternant entre bleu et noir. Quant à Ciel, il ne prêtait pas attention aux gestes de l'homme plus bas. Il fixait le plafond face à lui, se délectant encore du goût qu'avait laissé le gâteau dans sa bouche. Sébastian était bien un cuisiner hors pair.

- A quoi pensez-vous bocchan ?se permit de demander le majordome alors qu'il lassait les chaussures à talons de son petit maître.

Rien ne pouvait échapper à son regard acéré, encore moins la multiplicité des expressions que pouvait prendre le visage de Ciel. Ce-dernier cligna des yeux puis abaissa son regard, dérangé dans ses pensées. A quoi pensait-il ? Aux qualités exceptionnelles de son homme à tout faire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de le lui avouer et Ciel était passé maître dans l'art du mensonge après ces années en compagnie du démon. Il émit un léger soupire.

- Je pensais au travail qui m'attendait aujourd'hui... Il peut être pesant d'être le descendant de la famille Phantomhive.

- Je vous comprends monsieur mais vous êtes un jeune homme courageux vous nous l'avez à tous prouvé à différentes reprises.

Il eut un rictus hautain.

- Je ne suis pas un Phantomhive pour rien. Nous travaillerons jusqu'à épuisement que cela ne nous dérangerait pas. Nous sommes forts.

Le comte évoquait souvent ses feu-ancêtres par un « nous » qui semblait les rappeler à la vie l'espace d'un instant. Il n'était également jamais avare sur les compliments lorsqu'il s'agissait de flatter sa noble descendance.

- A ce propos bocchan, vous devriez faire un peu plus attention sur la quantité de sucreries que vous consommer. Vous êtes très excité lorsque vous vous couchez ces derniers temps.

Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pardon ?

Le majordome se redressa sa main sur le cœur.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation de ma part.

- Je ne te permets pas !

Sébastian sourit. Son maître était toujours aussi réactif lorsque cela découlait de piques de sa part.

- Il est pourtant de mon devoir de veiller à la bonne santé de monsieur. C'est pour cela que je vous conseille de la soupe à vos divers plaisirs sucrés, répondit innocemment le diable.

Le maître rougit. Il osait l'attaquer sur sa taille à présent !

- Tu me fatigues Sébastian. Débarrasse tout cela et rejoins moins à mon bureau lorsque tu auras fini.

Il se leva et alla vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Oh et pendant que j'y suis, profites en pour faire disparaître ce ton sarcastique de ta voix. Une cruche d'eau glacée n'est jamais loin sur mon bureau tu le sais, dit-il avec un petit sourire sadique avant de sortir en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Le majordome le regarda sortir, admirant la démarche élégante et le corps fin du plus jeune, perceptible à travers ses vêtements cintrés. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir renouvelée sa garde-robe pour son plus grand bonheur. Alors que jeune maître traversait les couloirs de son manoir jusqu'aux hautes portes de son bureau, son majordome avait fini de débarrasser le petit déjeuner et de faire la vaisselle. Il attendit cependant que le jeune homme soit assis à son bureau pour entrer, ne désirant pas le vexer sur sa vitesse plus lente que la moyenne humaine. Après tout, on ne pressait pas un noble n'est-ce-pas ?

- Le courrier bocchan, annonça-t-il en lui tendant sur un plateau d'argent des lettres cachetées aux différents blasons familiales.

Il s'en saisit, les regarda brièvement puis rapporta son regard sur son majordome.

- Pas de lettre de Sa Majesté ?

- S'il y en avait eu une il est évident que je vous l'aurais apportée en priorité bocchan, répondit-il en bon serviteur qu'il était.

- Evidemment…

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son grand bureau, pensif.

- Cela fait un moment que Sa Majesté ne m'a pas envoyé de missive.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas les affaires sordides qui manquent à Londres ces-derniers temps. Peut-être Sa Majesté a-t-elle trouvé meilleur chien de garde que Monsieur ?

Les yeux du comte se plissèrent, donnant un regard assassin à ses yeux bleu marine pourtant si beaux. Cette réaction ne fit que sourire d'avantage Sébastian qui n'en attendait pas moins de son maître.

- Je suis l'unique chien de garde de la Reine ! Et ton sourire !

- Veuillez m'excusez bocchan mais l'un de nous doit bien se donner la peine de sourire si l'on veut éviter cette ambiance…mortelle.

C'était la phrase de trop pour le plus jeune qui ne supportait pas l'insolence. Ces joutes verbales étaient pourtant leur lot quotidien à tous deux pour tromper l'ennui dans ce sombre manoir mais aujourd'hui Ciel n'était décidément pas d'humeur à ce qu'on lui tienne tête. Il renversa sa chaise en bondissant et traversa en un temps record (pour lui hum hum ^^) la distance qui le séparait encore du brun, avant de lui attribuer un soufflet phénoménal.

- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS MISERABLE CHIEN !

Le regard du maître était plein de haine et ses traits emprunts d'une colère immense. Depuis les évènements passés il n'avait plus souris, il avait oublié comment faire…Et cela personne n'était en droit de le lui rappeler ! A peine remis de sa gifle malgré sa réactivité surhumaine, Sebastian se vit attribuer des coups de pieds dans les jambes. Voyant son peu de réaction et ne parvenant pas à calmer sa colère, Ciel en rajouta dans le degré de punition. Il saisit à pleine main les cheveux d'un noir de jais de son vis-à-vis et les tira sans vergogne jusqu'à le faire plier genoux à terre sous la douleur. Il le gifla de nouveau.

- Tu n'es rien ! Juste un pantin Sébastian ! Un pantin que JE décide de bouger à ma guise ! Ah oui...un pantin qui porte même le nom de MON CHIEN !

L'enfant fou de rage émit un rire sadique alors que son majordome subissait la punition en serrant les dents.

- Aboie Sébastian ! Aboie comme le chien que tu es !

Tout en criant, Ciel bougeait sa poigne, amplifiant ainsi la douleur diffuse dans le cuir chevelu de son serviteur. Celui-ci ne répondait pas, ses yeux passant de leur carmin habituel à deux iris de chat flamboyantes. Des yeux de démon en colère.

- Aboie c'est un ordre !lui cracha son pactisant.

- Wouf…wouf…, fit la voix grave du démon alors que s'éparpillaient tout autour de lui dans la pièce des plumes noires de corbeau.

Il était temps pour l'humain de payer pour l'offense faite à un démon.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : « Prisonnier du pacte »**

**(Partie 1)**

_« Son corps flottait dans le vide, délesté de toute pression, de toute tension. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'obscurité l'avait engloutit depuis un moment à présent…Longtemps ? Trop longtemps ? Il ne le savait pas. Ici il n'y avait pas de notion du temps. Pourtant il n'en avait cure et le calme de l'endroit d'éteignait sur lui. Il ne ressentait aucune envie, aucun besoin, aucun sentiment. Il était juste là, attendant. Attendant quoi ? Il ne le savait pas très bien lui-même mais il patientait. Autour de lui volaient des plumes noires et blanches, bien et mal, vie et mort qui se croisaient, s'entrecroisaient, semblant se livrer une bataille inutile et perdue d'avance. Malgré cela il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder, comme fasciné par ce spectacle. Les plumes blanches s'effacèrent alors peu à peu pour ne laisser que des plumes noires qui recouvrirent son corps. La mort. »_

Une vive secousse projeta le corps frêle et inerte de l'enfant contre de lourds barreaux. Sous le choc, il s'éveilla. La fraîcheur de l'endroit le fit se recroqueviller instinctivement sur lui-même en se tenant la tête. Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il remarqua qu'une vive douleur lui martelait l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas été autant occupé par celle-ci, peut-être aurait pu se rendre compte que tout son corps était épris de cette même douleur…

- J'ai mal…, murmura Ciel en gémissant.

Il serra les dents en refermant les mains sur sa chevelure. Ses tempes battaient vite et fort, c'était insupportable.

- Une calèche m'est passée dessus…Gnn…Sébastian j'ai mal !

Il attendit les yeux fermés, seule sa douleur le préoccupait. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ces centaines de petites aiguilles qui semblaient avoir été chauffées à blanc puis fichées dans son cerveau.

- Sébastian, appela pour la énième fois l'aristocrate.

Sa voix n'était plus tant un ordre qu'une supplication à présent. Personne ne lui répondit. Autour de lui, le silence. Il souffla, excédé que son majordome ne fasse que selon son bon vouloir (légèrement abusé venant de lui ^^).

_« Quand il s'agit de me contrarier ça il sait faire mais quand j'en ai réellement besoin, il peut prendre tout son temps… »_

Décidé à aller chercher son majordome ou, en tout désespoir de cause, à trouver seul un remède à son mal, le jeune comte ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Que… ? Aaaah !Sébastian !hurla l'enfant au comble de la terreur.

Lorsque ses yeux d'une profondeur incommensurable avaient percé le dessous de ses paupières, il avait vu. Ou plutôt non, il ne voyait rien. C'était le néant. Le noir l'entourait, aucune petite lueur ne filtrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Mais était-ce au moins une pièce ? Il tata le sol qui résonna : du métal. Où était passé son lit ? Et s'il était tombé, où se trouvait la douce moquette de sa chambre ? Pire, où était-ce…Sa dernière question sembla soudain mourir dans son esprit. Le comte, perdu dans son questionnement incessant depuis quelques instants, n'avait pas tout de suite perçu les changements de son corps Il tremblait. Oui, Ciel avait toujours eu peur du noir depuis…

- SEBASTIAN ! Mereda ! aboya-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, aspergeant d'une lumière aveuglante le jeune homme. Ses prunelles d'un bleu marine délicat furent maltraitées et Ciel dut détourner son regard de l'entrée, serrant fortement ses paupières en ramenant à lui ses avant-bras en croix. Il perçut des pas s'approchant subtilement de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_« A quoi joue encore ce démon ? »_

- Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver crétin ! lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, s'obligeant à reprendre contenance.

Il ne voulait pas laisser une nouvelle occasion à son majordome de se moquer de lui. Son corps frissonnait encore pourtant. Son passé ne semblait pas être encore décidé à vouloir le laisser en paix…  
Un rire amer lui répondit. Pas le rire de Sébastian. Ciel dégagea son visage de ses bras fins pour se retrouver face à un être abominable. Son visage était couvert d'écailles luisantes et pénétré ici et là de griffes d'ivoire. Son nez était implanté et seulement perceptible par une buée éphémère qui en sortait à cause du froid ambiant. Son cou était une membrane transparente sous laquelle apparaissaient tous ses membres internes, faute d'écailles pour les cacher. Quant au reste de son corps, il était écailleux mais laissait percevoir ici et là des excroissances de pierres polies.

- Aaaah !cria Ciel en ouvrant des yeux comme des lanternes.

Il fit un bond en arrière, horrifié par l'être placé devant lui, si prêt…un démon. Les yeux jaune vif à l'iris contracté de la bête brillaient dans le noir et fixaient le garçon d'un air amusé. Son sourire carnassier jusqu'aux oreilles dévoilait deux rangées de dents multiples et aiguisées. Le regard de Ciel s'arrêta avec un hoquet de peur sur une goutte de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce-qu' un tel démon faisait sur Terre ?

- Qui…qui ?

- Alors tu te sentais seul mon petit ?susurra le démon alors que sa langue fourchue de serpent dépassait de ses lèvres écailleuses.

- Je…je…, balbutia-t-il tout son caractère de noble arrogant disparu.

Sous la peur, le comte n'avait même pas rappliqué sur le nom que cette chose venait de lui donner. Sa taille était bien le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant et il ne pouvait pas appeler Sébastian. L'être monstrueux qui le dévorait du regard approcha soudain sa main crochue de lui.

- N…non…

Son cœur eut plusieurs ratés. Le jeune homme se recula à quatre pattes pour lui échapper (instinct de survie oblige). Mais il ne pouvait rien face à ce démon. Il le savait surement inconsciemment mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le reconnaître. Soudain ce fut fini, Ciel ne pouvait plus fuir. Ses mains enfantines avaient touché des tiges de fer plantées à la verticale dans le sol. Il avait beau forcer dessus, rien ne bougeait, le forçant à rester à cette étroite distance de sa vision démoniaque. Son regard terrorisé fit le tour de l'habitacle dans lequel il se trouvait : une cage. Il était enfermé alors que la main écailleuse du démon s'approchait toujours imperturbable de lui.

- Non laissez-moi…Arrêtez !cria-t-il en se débattant.

Il plaqua son corps à la cage, essayant ainsi d'échapper encore à la bête, gagnant quelques centimètres sur la main répugnante.

- SEBASTIAN !hurla-t-il au bord des larmes alors qu'une griffe effleurait sa peau.

Chaque parcelle de son corps était tendue. Il était à bout de souffle, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Sa gorge se resserrait, signe qu'une crise d'asthme n'était pas loin. Non, non il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant, pas devant ce monstre qui pouvait l'achever d'un coup de griffes. Alors que la paume touchait maintenant entièrement son corps, Ciel comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus luter. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mordant sa lèvre tremblante pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Je vois que tu t'es calmé mon beau, constata le monstre dans un rire gras.

Les griffes caressèrent ses muscles qui frissonnèrent à ce contact. Tout en l'enfant se fermait : ses yeux étaient clos, sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings fermés à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

- Quel bel objet…, murmura le démon un sourire sadique dans la voix.

Seules les pensées du jeune homme vagabondaient encore jusqu'à son majordome qui, semblait-il, l'avait abandonné.

_« Sébastian… »_

Où était-il ? Et lui…que faisait-il ici dans cette cage, proie offerte à ce monstre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sébastian ne répondait-il pas à ses appels ? Autant de questions se bousculant dans ses pensées et auxquelles il aurait aimé trouver des réponses mais en vain…Tout était flou dans son esprit. Il ne se souvenait d'aucun détail, aucun souvenir des évènements qui précédaient cette incarcération. Il était de nouveau seul face à lui-même comme dans son ancienne vie, celle où il n'avait pas encore fait la rencontre de Sébastian. Et ce démon qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de jouer avec lui…

- Allons mon bel oiseau tu te caches ? Piou piou !ricana le démon qui devait s'étirer de tout son long pour l'atteindre.

Ciel se recroquevilla un peu plus dans un coin opposé au monstre. Sa petite taille était un avantage à cet instant. Et Sébastian qui tentait désespérément de lui faire prendre quelques centimètres ! Le jeune aurait pu en rire intérieurement. Il aurait de quoi répondre la prochaine fois qu'il le charrierait à ce sujet ! Oui…mais y aurait-il une prochaine fois ?...Ciel secoua la tête pour effacer cette idée négative. Non, Sébastian reviendrait ! Il lui avait juré qu'il resterait à ses côtés telle une ombre qui l'accompagnerait jusque dans la mort où il se délecterait de son âme. Il le devait ! Il ne laisserait pas un autre savourer ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à parfaire. Ciel sourit. Ce démon était bien trop égoïste.

- Approche mon petit…APPROCHE ! cria la voix cauchemardesque qui fit sursauter le détenu.

Il ouvrit les yeux. A un mètre de lui se tenait la créature aux yeux exorbités et injectés de sang. Ses crocs étaient sortis et ses rudes mains tenaient fermement les barreaux qu'elles secouaient sans vergogne. Ciel perdait pieds dans son habitacle, malmené à l'intérieur comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Halte ! Ecarte-toi de cette cage ! ordonna une voix derrière lui.

C'était une voix de femme. Mure, posée, confiante et autoritaire. Il ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Pouvait-on tenir tête à ce malin sans craindre une mort immédiate ? Et surtout…une femme ! Le prisonnier releva aussitôt la tête, le regard plein d'espoir vers la porte où se trouvaient peut-être ses sauveurs. Il y vit alors deux mercenaires antiques. Malgré le contre-jour entre l'extérieur et cette pièce sombre que leurs deux masses réduisaient à peine, il vit qu'ils arboraient tous deux une armure noire vernis avec dessus de grands tracés d'or qui rendaient leurs tenues superbes, pour ainsi dire extraordinaires. Leur avant-bras et mollets étaient recouverts du même métal alors qu'un cuir cintré protégeait leurs cuisses. Chacun tenait dans sa main droite une sorte de bâton duquel sortait de l'électricité aux reflets rouge. Toujours ce rouge…  
Le démon s'était également retourné alors que les soldats s'étaient rapprochés à une vitesse surhumaine, à l'égale de son diable de majordome. Ils le matraquèrent de leurs armes qui l'électrocutèrent, lui arrachant des cris suraigus. Ciel se boucha les oreilles, tourmenté par ses cris de souffrance. Puis la torture s'arrêta.

- Démon de bas étage, pesta la mercenaire d'un ton dédaigneux en attribuant un coup de pieds bien placé à la bête qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Et ne reviens pas toucher aux biens du Maître !

Alors qu'elle suivait le « démon de bas étage » du regard, son acolyte avait déjà rapporté son attention sur le jeune garçon enfermé. Pour sa part, le comte s'était rapproché. Enfin des individus civilisés ! Ils allaient le faire sortir d'ici et le raccompagner chez lui à défaut de son majordome impotent. Il allait l'entendre celui-là ! (Bien sûr en oubliant « accidentellement » de mentionner sa peur et…des larmes ? Quelles larmes ? ) )  
Le jeune homme, rassuré par leur présence, se redressa sur ses genoux, le dos droit, l'allure fière et le regard hautain (il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes ^^). Ainsi, jamais on ne lui aurait donné son âge. La noblesse et l'arrogance transparaissaient nettement à travers les miroirs de son âme, ses yeux. Son visage était caché de moitié par l'obscurité qui l'entourait, lui donnant un air plus…maléfique.

- Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, Comte de Phantomhive et propriétaire de l'entreprise internationale Phantom. A tous ces titres je vous somme de me libérer et de me ramener à mon manoir de Londres séance tenante !

Sa voix était sans appel. Les deux gardiens le regardèrent, stoïques, durant son monologue de présentation. A la fin de celui-ci, ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil complice. Ciel leur fit remarquer son impatience, pianotant de ses doigts fins sur les barreaux tout en pinçant ses lèvres, et sur un hochement de tête réciproque, les gardes passèrent de chaque côté de la cage.

- Un, deux,…, conta l'homme avant de soulever la cage qui tangua et déséquilibra l'aristocrate dont le corps rencontra à nouveau le sol ferme.

- Hé mais faites attention ! Reposez-moi tout de suite ! s'égosilla-t-il les joues rouge de colère et le regard assassin.

Ses geôliers ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer ouvertement de lui.

- Il est mignon le petit, s'esclaffa la femme en secouant la petite cellule qui ne semblait rien peser pour elle.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? POSEZ-MOI ! POSEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUIS C'EST UN ORDRE !cria-t-il en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux barreaux pour ne pas perdre une fois de plus l'équilibre.

Deux éclats de rire lui répondirent.

- Désolé mon gars mais ici nous n'obéissons qu'aux ordres du Maître.

Encore ce « Maître » mais qui était-il à la fin ? Et pour qui se prenaient ces rustres ? Comment pouvaient-ils exercer leur profession en ignorant les traitements de faveur réservés aux nobles, même emprisonnés ? Cela était inconcevable ! D'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qui a monté des charges contre moi pour que l'on me traite ainsi ?demanda le comte en penchant sa tête à travers les barreaux pour regarder le garde.

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard alors qu'un aristocrate avait « l'immense générosité » de lui parler. Il plissa les yeux, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal sur les barreaux. Ils allaient lui payer cet affront. On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Phantomhive !  
C'est avec des sourires fiers que les deux mercenaires avançaient toujours d'une démarche militaire, faisant claquer leurs lourdes bottes sur le carrelage. Dégouté…outré ( !), Ciel serra les dents et commença à s'agiter dans l'habitacle, frappant des pieds et des mains contre le bas couvercle et le sol. Il reportait toute sa colère face à l'humiliation qu'on lui faisait subir dans ses coups. Non, il ne serait pas dit qu'un Phantomhive se laisserait faire ainsi !

A suivre...

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre II partie 1 vous aura plu :) J'ai divisé ce chapitre car il était trop long mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite ne va pas tarder. Et pour ceux qui attendaient tout autre chose de ce chapitre, sachez qu'un Phantomhive ne perd jamais complètement la mémoire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II : « Prisonnier du pacte »**

**(Partie 2)**

_Dégouté…outré ( !), Ciel serra les dents et commença à s'agiter dans l'habitacle, frappant des pieds et des mains contre le bas couvercle et le sol. Il reportait toute sa colère face à l'humiliation qu'on lui faisait subir dans ses coups. Non, il ne serait pas dit qu'un Phantomhive se laisserait faire ainsi !_

- CA SUFFIT GAMIN !s'énerva le garde.

Sa voix claqua dans le silence des couloirs où seuls raisonnaient jusqu'alors leurs pas. Ciel s'arrêta une fraction de secondes puis éclata de rire. C'était un mauvais présage pour les deux escortes que leur prisonnier ait autant confiance en la situation. En effet, Ciel se doutait que s'il était destiné à leur Maître, ils ne lui feraient rien. Un colis devait être livré dans le meilleur état possible non ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…C'était certes un pari contre lui-même mais les gardes ne semblaient pas réagir face à la provocation ce qui le conforta dans sa pensée.  
Quant au mercenaire, cet homme de petite naissance vue sa profession, il osait lui crier dessus ? Lui ? Ah ! Mais il n'avait pas d'ordres à lui donner ! Le jeune comte imperturbable continua son petit manège alors qu'un sourire sadique illuminait vilainement ses traits. Les gardes se continrent de réagir face à la puérilité de ce gamin. Quel sale gosse ! Cependant, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il avait un don inouï pour pourrir la vie et le travail des personnes selon son bon vouloir. Et c'est ce qu'il désirait aujourd'hui. Il le désirait même ardemment ! Il voulait leur faire payer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent !

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous devons supporter ce mioche ?

- C'est le nouveau jouet du Maître, soupira-t-elle.

L'aristocrate tendit l'oreille malgré ses chahutassions dans sa cellule. Elle avait dit…« jouet » ? Il déglutit mal, arrêtant inconsciemment tout mouvement de rébellion. Jouet…lui ?…Non ! Comment avait-elle pu prononcer pareil blasphème ? La colère remonta soudain, plus violente encore qu'auparavant!

- NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOUET! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS !

Ses cris, bien que très audibles et aigus, ne semblaient pas parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de ses geôliers qui avaient repris leur démarche comme si de rien n'était. Il avait compris que les deux ne l'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps. Ciel s'arrêta donc bien qu'il sache que son geste pouvait être interprété comme un signe d'abandon ou de soumission par les mercenaires. Non. Il fallait seulement qu'il se calme, réfléchisse et s'en sorte.

- Hé !s'exclama l'homme.

- Hm ?

Son regard avait changé, plus obscur qu'avant. Le comte le dévisagea avait méfiance. Que préparait-il encore ?

- Un jouet ne se plaint pas n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je te l'accorde, répondit la mercenaire qui semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

Sur ses mots, les deux acolytes lâchèrent la cage en métal qui chuta et tomba à terre en grand fracas.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !hurla Ciel en se protégeant oreilles et visage de la chute.

Son corps fut malmené contre les barreaux, lui arrachant des cris de tourment. La cage tournait et Ciel avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation dans l'habitacle où il se cognait tête et corps, se coinçant même la main entre deux barreaux. Il ne discernait plus le haut du bas jusqu'à ce que la cellule s'arrête et qu'il ne percute le sol, des écorchures sur les bras et les jambes. Le choc fut rude pour le comte qui avait toujours été bien traité depuis l'arrivée de Sébastian. Sébastian…Son nom n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin de lui. Désespérément même.

- Gnn..., gémit-il. Salauds…

Le garde passa une lourde clé dans la serrure et le cadenas s'ouvrit après un « clic » sonore qui se répercuta contre les murs. Il passa son bras à l'intérieur de la cage pour saisir le mollet du prisonnier tremblant puis le tira à lui. Ciel ne semblait plus vouloir se débattre et se laissait faire docilement. Evidemment ce n'était qu'une apparence le comte savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, une main contre son torse, l'autre tenant fermement son cou, le bassin coincé entre les genoux de l'homme.

_« Quelle humiliation »Pensa le comte en rougissant face à cette position indécente que lui faisait maintenir le garde._

- Ne le touche pas trop, intervint brusquement la femme.

- Plait-il ?lui répondit-il en tournant son visage vers elle, le regard mauvais.

Ciel suivait la scène de ses beaux yeux vifs. Allaient-ils se le disputer ? En voyant que le jeune s'était redressé, le garde resserra sa prise entour de sa nuque et lui abaissa le visage. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier et feint d'accepter la sanction.

- Si le maître l'a mis dans cette cage c'est surement qu'il ne voulait pas corrompre son odeur, le prévint-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- C'est vrai qui sent divinement bon, murmura l'homme comme à lui-même en prenant une mèche de Ciel entre ses doigts.

Il joua avec celle-ci un instant avant de passer une main sous le cou gracile du prisonnier dont il releva le menton. Ciel s'empourpra d'avantage, serrant les poings.

_« Calme toi, calme toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer »Se répétait-il inlassablement, comme une litanie dans son esprit._

Puis il le redressa encore et porta la mèche gris perle à son visage. Il la huma puis se caressa la joue avec. Le comte frissonna. Il lui en coutait de mettre ainsi sa fierté de côté. Quel porc !

- Le Maître ramène toujours des mets d'exception…

Le cerveau de Ciel tournait à cent à l'heure. Malgré sa gêne il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation qu'entretenaient les deux soldats. C'était un vrai tour de force pour lui de s'obliger à ne pas crier pour ne pas manquer d'informations cruciales sur sa nouvelle condition.

- Des mets dignes de son rang, conclut-elle.

Le prisonnier se figea entre les bras du garde, le visage livide. Ce-dernier sourit en sentant la réaction de celui qu'il entravait. Un « jouet » ou un « met » c'était donc à cela que le destinaient ses deux bourreaux…JAMAIS ! Alors que le mercenaire commençait à lui lier les poings d'un bout de corde qu'il avait sur lui, Ciel laissa exploser la colère qu'il contenait depuis un trop long moment à son goût et se cambra. L'arrière de sa tête cogna le front du garde affairé à l'attacher dans un bruit étouffé.

- Aah !se plaignit-il alors que le jeune garçon lui envoyait un coup de coude dans l'estomac à présent.

Il se releva, profitant de son effet de surprise pour fuir le plus loin possible d'eux et passa à côté de la femme. Il avait croisé son regard amusé mais n'y avait pas prêté attention et avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Elle n'essaya même pas de l'attraper. Cela aurait pourtant été un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Au lieu de ça, elle s'avança vers son acolyte pour le relever, un sourire distrait aux lèvres alors que le second grognait tous crocs dehors.

- Sale…

- Allons allons ! Laissons-le courir un peu, il n'ira pas très loin de toute manière.

Son vis-à-vis émit un rire mauvais.

- Et si le Maître rentre ?

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il ne rentrera pas avant un moment. D'ici là nous aurons le temps de nous amuser un peu nous aussi.

Il l'acquiesça sournoisement et sur ses mots, les deux prédateurs se mirent en chasse de leur « brebis égarée ».

La peur lui donnait des ailes. Car il fallait le reconnaître, Ciel avait peur que ses geôliers le rattrapent après ce qu'il avait fait. Depuis qu'il avait échappé à leur surveillance, il n'avait pas cessé de courir, allant au hasard à travers ce dédale de couloirs sombres. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne portait pas de chaussures, il était pourtant habillé… C'était un avantage puisqu'il ne pouvait être repéré par le bruit de ses talons, mais également un inconvénient au vue de la froideur du sol sur lequel il courrait. Peu habitué à faire du sport et de constitution fragile, Ciel, malgré toute la volonté du monde, ne tarda pas à être à bout de souffle. Il tenta de continuer encore, de trottiner mais ses poumons étaient en feu. Quant à ses jambes, du vrai coton qui ne le portait plus. D'habitude c'était à Sébastian de fournir tous les efforts et à lui de se laisser porter !

_« Un majordome fantôme oui ! »Enragea intérieurement Ciel._

Il s'appuya un instant contre un mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle par sa bouche complètement sèche. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front l'une d'elles glissa jusqu'à la joue rouge d'effort. Le garçon s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soie blanc plié soigneusement dans sa poche. En touchant son œil droit sans cache, il se conforta dans l'idée qu'avec la marque visible du pacte Sébastian aurait dû apparaître à ses ordres. Il respira profondément. Au fond de lui Ciel espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son majordome et qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un ultime caprice de sa part. Près de lui, un chandelier accroché au mur faisait danser une fine flamme. Son majordome avait toujours le même en sa procession lorsqu'il venait le coucher. Sa présence avait toujours le don de le rassurer. Le jeune homme se concentra quelques secondes sur cette source de lumière pour s'apaiser.  
Son repos fut pourtant de courte durée car déjà il entendait le rude claquement des bottes sur la dalle. Ciel cessa de respirer, épiant le moindre bruit aux alentours. Sa tête pivota soudain sur la gauche : c'était de là que venaient les bruits. Essoufflé d'avance, il repartit pour une longue course sur le chemin inverse. Tout autour de lui, des portes, des pièces. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, il fallait qu'il se cache. Il se précipita sur la première porte qui s'offrait à lui, fermée. La seconde et la troisième l'étaient aussi. Ciel ragea.

_«Saletés de portes ! »_

Résigné, il décida de continuer jusqu'au prochain couloir. Les lieux se faisaient de plus en plus sombres. Le semblant de fenêtres que le jeune homme discernait était caché par d'épais rideaux, empêchant la moindre lueur du jour de filtrer.

_« Un piège démoniaque… »_

Le couloir se finissait pas un tournant à droite que le comte emprunta sans hésiter. Il n'entendait plus les pas au loin. Peut-être avaient-ils pris la mauvaise intersection au dernier couloir ? Il ralentit. Le couloir qui lui faisait face était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ciel hésita. Devait-il faire demi-tour ? Non. S'il faisait ça il perdrait toute l'avance et la distance qu'il avait réussi à mettre entre lui et ses gardiens. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il s'aventura dans les abimes, tout son corps collé à la paroi pour s'orienter. Après quelques pas silencieux et des effleurements vains sur le mur irrégulier en pierres, la jeune main rencontra une cloison en bois. Il s'avança, y cherchant la poignée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Clac, clac, clac »

Ciel en eut une sueur froide. Les pas étaient revenus. Tout près. Trop près. Qu'allait-il faire si cette porte ne désirait pas s'ouvrir comme les précédentes ? Il lui semblait déjà sentir la poigne du garde sur son bras, la gifle qu'il lui administrerait violemment pour le punir et la femme qui ne broncherait pas. Il ne pourrait leur échapper. Il n'en avait pas la force. Ses doigts découvrirent la poignée en fer forgé qu'il attrapa à pleine main avant de la tourner. La porte s'ouvrit et Ciel se précipita à l'intérieur avant d'avoir pu souffler de soulagement. Il était sauvé…pour l'instant. Sur les nerfs, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui pour tenter de tromper ses poursuivants. La pièce où il se trouvait était éclairée par un chandelier posé sur un bureau massif devant une gigantesque baie vitrée toujours cachée par des rideaux. A droite, se trouvaient deux canapés en cuir rouge et de chaque côté, de grandes bibliothèques complètement remplies d'œuvres de la littérature anglaise et étrangères. Ce bureau…Ciel se figea. C'était la réplique exacte de son propre bureau mais en plus…démoniaque.

_« Qu'est-ce-que… ? »_

- Le couloir sans issue, ricana une voix qui n'était pas inconnue au garçon.

- Que t'avais-je dit ? Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin.

- Ton génie m'impressionnera toujours Sierra, répondit le mercenaire en se saisissant de la poignée.

Ciel la sentit tourner à l'intérieur de sa propre paume. Ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé. Il se précipita vers l'armoire accolant le mur droit et s'y glissa sans faire de bruit.

- Tu es vexant. Je serais le Maître… !

- Mais tu n'es pas le Maître, tu n'as donc aucune autorité sur moi.

Le jeune homme profita de leur conversation pour refermer la porte derrière lui grâce au crochet interne mais celle-ci resta tout de même entrebâillée. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol en bois et attendit, une main sur sa bouche pour filtrer son air et les genoux ramenés à lui.  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les deux gardes.

- Quel dommage…

- Chut ma belle, murmura-t-il soudain en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Ciel les épiait de sa cachette, tentant irrémédiablement de ne pas prêter attention à la peur qui l'assaillait ainsi qu'aux battements affolés de son cœur. Il les voyait avancer à pas de loup dans la pièce. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi rapides ?

- Tu sens cette odeur ?

- L'odeur de la brebis effrayée, murmura la femme.

Le jeune homme arrêta définitivement de respirer à l'entente de ces mots. Par la fente qui lui restait, il sembla croiser le regard de l'homme qu'il avait frappé. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il fut sur lui rapidement, ouvrant la porte qui cachait le prisonnier à la vue de l'autre en la faisant claquer contre le mur. Ciel avait bondit mais l'homme l'en empêcha, le repoussant violemment dans l'armoire où il se cogna avant de retomber à terre.

- Tiens, tiens mais regardez ce que nous avons là. Ne serait-ce pas notre cher comte Ciel Phantomhive, propriétaire d'une quelconque entreprise ?fit le garde en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Le dit-comte le regardait d'un air dédaigneux, une main se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il allait se venger ? En l'humiliant d'avantage ? S'il pensait qu'il cèderait, c'est qu'il avait été très mal renseigné sur son compte.  
Voyant le sourire hautain qu'arborait toujours l'enfant, l'homme s'en approcha encore et se saisit de sa chevelure grise tout en se relevant, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Ne me touchez pas !cria-t-il en se débattant. Lâchez-moi idiot !

- C'est ainsi ?s'amusa-t-il en actionnant son bâton électrique qui se mit à grésiller tout près de sa proie.

Ciel se figea en voyant l'arme si proche de lui. Il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait au démon de tout à l'heure. Sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que lui et avait hurlé à la mort. Il essaya de se reculer mais le garde le fit s'avancer de force vers l'arme. L'électricité avait réchauffé l'air et les quelques poils du jeune étaient à présent tous dressés sur sa peau. Il se débâtit encore et encore mais son bourreau avait le dessus. L'homme rapprocha son bâton jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du visage enfantin. Il sourit méchamment.

- Tu sais quel est l'avantage de cette arme petit ? Non tu n'en sais rien ? Je vais te le dire alors. Vois-tu, cette arme est très douloureuse mais ne laisse aucune trace sur le corps de la victime.

Joignant la parole à la démonstration, le garde posa l'arme sur le bras de Ciel qui reçut une violente décharge. Tout son corps se tétanisa lorsque l'électricité passa dans ses veines, le brulant atrocement.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !hurla-t-il à pleins poumons en tombant à terre alors que son tortionnaire avait fini par le lâcher.

- Alors ça fait mal ?demanda-t-il en passant l'engin de son bras à son ventre.

Ciel se cambra sous la nouvelle décharge. Il se débâtit à terre contre du vent, essayant en vain d'échapper à la douleur. Des larmes perlaient à présent au coin de ses yeux. A peine l'homme eut-il retiré l'arme de son corps qu'il se roula en boule, tremblant à même le sol.

- Sé…Sébastian, gémit le plus jeune.

Le garde interloqué, se pencha en tendant l'oreille.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Il refusa de répéter, secouant la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il voulait arrêter d'avoir peur et que Sébastian apparaisse…Qu'il le protège comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis son arrivée même si le prix à payer était son âme.

- Répètes !ordonna le garde en épointant l'arme de torture sur la peau de porcelaine.

Le cri fut horrible. De grosses larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues de la victime qui se démantibulait sur la moquette.

- SEBASTIAN ! appela-t-il à bout de force. SEBASTIAN !

Il était au désespoir. Son protecteur ne répondait plus, le laissant à la merci de ses tortionnaires. Que dis-je ? De son tortionnaire puisque la femme toute proche regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans piper mot.

- SEBASTIAN !

- Oui continue à crier mais il ne viendra pas ! Tu es seul mon petit! Seul !

La victime ouvrit de grands yeux. La douleur l'empêchait de comprendre toutes les paroles de l'homme mais le dernier mot il l'avait compris. Seul…C'est ce qu'il était depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de ses parents en fait même si depuis ce temps la présence de son démon de majordome à ses côtés trompait cette illusion. La réalité était qu'il les avait tous fait fuir. Tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qui avaient voulu le soutenir dans son deuil. Il les avait rejeté dans un seul but : accomplir sa vengeance et cela sans encombre. La solitude avait été le prix à payer et si son majordome restait avec lui c'était uniquement pour lui donner la mort lorsque le pacte serait accompli. Il était seul.  
Le garde lui planta le bâton sur le torse, lui coupant le souffle dans un hoquet de douleur. Le jeune homme eut un spasme puis sentit sa vue se troubler puis le noir. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, le feu se propageant dans son corps.  
Le corps retomba inerte sur la moquette alors que le mercenaire éteignait son arme.

- Le jeu est fini, emmenons-le.

- Hm…, émit le jeune de sa bouche anesthésiée, signe de son réveil.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et tout son corps était empreint à des picotements qui le gênaient. Il grimaça. Diable ce que ses derniers réveils pouvaient être difficiles… N'importe qui à la place de Ciel aurait cru à un rêve en se souvenant des évènements passés. Pas lui. Pas Ciel Phantomhive. Il savait que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux il serait toujours esclave d'une personne, privé de sa liberté et de sa fierté.

- Ah il se réveille enfin. J'ai bien cru que tu l'avais tué ce pauvre môme !

- Impossible, il respirait toujours.

Ciel ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce où il se trouvait. Ses yeux roulèrent pour observer l'endroit. Il était revenu dans sa cage mais il se trouvait dans une nouvelle pièce, une chambre. Grande. Les murs en étaient d'un doré clair assortis à des tentures rouge. Des colonnes de marbre hautes de deux mètres maintenaient le plafond, espacées d'un mètre du mur. A gauche se trouvait un grand lit aux draps blancs et au-dessus de lit or, s'accordant aux tentures de la tête de lit. Cette pièce était rayonnante. De chaque côté, trois grandes fenêtres étaient ouvertes sur l'extérieur. La luminosité était oranger ce qui signifiait qu'ils se trouvaient dans la fin d'après-midi. Avait-il tant dormis que cela ? Il passa la question pour continuer son exploration. La pièce était riche c'était indéniable. Son propriétaire devait être très haut placé et avait beaucoup de goût, dut reconnaitre le jeune homme même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les couleurs luxueuses y préférant les couleurs froides. Son regard se figea sur la porte, ou plutôt le bas de la porte puisqu'elle était rehaussée de cinq marches en marbre.

- Tu crois qu'il sera assez vif pour le Maître ?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas le Maître se fera surement une joie de le réveiller, ricana l'homme en passant sa langue sur ses crocs.

Le comte frissonna. Il s'aperçut soudain que la position dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui convenait pas, assit contre les barreaux et les jambes allongées grandes ouvertes. Evidemment ces deux-là n'auraient pas pris la peine de l'installer convenablement après ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait subir ! Ciel voulu alors se redresser, mettant sa tête en avant et descendant ses bras à terre. Il ne put esquisser aucun de ces mouvements. Peu réveillé, il avança son visage pour voir ce qui se passait mais il fut aussitôt étouffé. Une quinte de toux lui échappa alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une bonne respiration.

- Oh regarde on dirait que ses liens le gênent.

_« Liens… ? »Répéta paresseusement Ciel dans son esprit alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son corps._

La vision qu'il tira de ce coup d'œil le sortit définitivement de sa torpeur. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ? Ses poings étaient liés et reliés à son cou, lui-même attaché à un barreau. C'est ce qui avait provoqué son étranglement auparavant. Il voulut crier aux gardes de le détacher sur le champ mais les sons qui sortirent de sa bouche furent aussitôt étouffés par un tissu, rendant ses paroles incompréhensibles. Il était bâillonné.

_« Ils ont profité de mon malaise pour me réduire au silence ! »_

- On dirait que ça ne lui plait pas trop, s'esclaffa la femme en voyant le regard assassin du prisonnier.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait bouger aucune autre partie de son corps que ses jambes, le comte frappa de toutes ses forces avec contre les barreaux qui lui faisaient face, preuve de son mécontentement. Quand tout cela allait-il finir ? Ils le traitaient comme un chien, se moquant de lui à chacune de ses répliques !

_« Ils me le payeront ! »Se promit-il en gravant les évènements dans son esprit._

Les deux gardes étaient à présent deux nouvelles cibles sur la liste de sa vengeance. Et s'il s'en sortait, ce serait pour les tuer de ses propres mains (ou par l'intermédiaire de Sébastian s'ils se montraient plus résistants que prévus ^^). Ciel gigota un moment puis se calma, voyant que cela ne l'avançait à rien, à part se faire d'avantage de mal. Il fulminait.

- Maître, dit le garde avec un profond respect en plongeant dans une révérence, imité par sa compagne d'armes.

L'adolescent releva la tête, surpris par l'appellation. Il se rendit compte que la porte de la chambre face à lui s'était ouverte, laissant apparaitre une paire de chaussures rehaussée d'un pantalon de costume noir. Alors c'était lui LE Maître.  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part du supérieur et la femme s'accroupit pour défaire les liens de Ciel. Quand il fut libre, les gardes s'en allèrent en fermant la porte derrière eux, le laissant seul avec l'homme. Dans le fond de la cage, Ciel n'avait pas bougé, guettant les moindres gestes de son mystérieux vis-à-vis. L'autre qui était également resté immobile, entreprit de se rapprocher. Lentement, sans brusquer le captif, le laissant le découvrir à mesure de ses pas tempérés.  
Le regard de Ciel remontait sur le pantalon de costume très bien repassé, masquant la silhouette svelte de l'homme ou plutôt du Maître. Arrivé à la cage, celui-ci posa sa main sur le métal qui servait de couvercle. Le comte assura son regard et se redressa, donnant l'apparence que le Maître ne l'impressionnait pas. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une façade. A la vérité, il n'en menait pas large mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il en était hors de question.  
Après un long soupir, l'homme se baissa. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleu marine de Ciel qui ne sut quoi dire. La façade qu'il s'était forgeait se brisa d'un coup. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit…

- Sébas...tian.

A suivre...

* * *

Je vous annonce que ce chapitre II est à présent bel et bien fini! Il a été long dis donc ;)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si je ne suis pas très forte en descriptions...J'ai une colle à vous poser à présent: A votre avis que va-t-il se passer après ça? :D

Quant au chapitre III il est en cours d'écriture mais je ne le publierais pas avant la rentrée car je pars une semaine en Angleterre à partir de Vendredi mais si vous me le demandez je pourrais poster ce que j'aurais déjà écrit avant de partir. Vous avez le choix!


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey everybody! I'm come back! Aujourd'hui (ou plutôt ce soir) je suis à Londres pour ma dernière journée en Angleterre! C'est la première fois que j'y viens et tout voir en 24h bah..ça fait mal aux pieds ^^ C'est quand même un super voyage duquel je retiendrais surtout les paysages, le tea time (avec les gâteaux!*o*) et les phrases cultes de ma mère qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation et qui était pourtant le co-pilote en voiture XD  
Enfin assez parlé de mon aventure anglaise, vous n'avez pas été délaissés loin de là croyez-moi :D J'ai beaucoup beaucoup travaillé pour vous cette semaine, promenant partout avec moi mon grand bloc-notes dédié à cette fanfiction (pour vous dire qu'il a bien voyagé le petit ;) ). L'intrigue de l'histoire est faite jusqu'à...loin et mon bloc renferme tous les chapitres écrits jusqu'au chapitre huit (neuf si je divise un chapitre ^^). Oui oui l'Angleterre m'a bien inspirée et toutes vos reviews que je lisais (grâce au super portable avec internet de mon père) m'ont beaucoup motivée. Merci à tous pour tous vos gentils mots qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur :D A présent il n'y a plus qu'à taper (de longues heures en perspective...)!  
Trêve de bavardages, je profite de la wifi de l'hôtel pour publier la fin du chapitre III. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue (que personne n'est mort à cause de moi :o) ^^

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!

* * *

**Chapitre III : «Un Phantomhive n'oublie jamais »**

_- Sébas…tian._

Son majordome toujours aussi élégant dans un costume noir taillé sur mesure lui faisait face. Il arborait son air avenant quotidien : ses yeux pourpres le contemplaient tendrement, son sourire le rassurait. Enfin il était là, après tous ses appels répétés et restés sans réponse…  
Sébastian observait le jeune comte accroupit au fond de sa cage. Il voyait la détresse qu'il essayait de dissimuler dans ses grands yeux bleu marine qui le fixaient. Ciel tentait de reprendre contenance mais son étonnement face à lui était complet. Doucement, le démon approcha sa main gauche marquée du pacte sur la serrure et en fit tourner la clé qui s'y trouvait. La porte à barreaux s'ouvrit.

- Venez bocchan, dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse en tendant sa main vers lui.

Le regard du plus jeune fit l'aller-retour entre la main et le visage « angélique » du démon. Sans plus réfléchir, Ciel se baissa et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la sortie de la cage. Il se redressa, quelques mèches barraient son visage.

- Tout va bien bocchan, c'est moi.

Le comte hocha la tête, frissonnant. C'est vrai que c'était…Sébastian. Ciel se jeta dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux. Son odeur démoniaque l'enivrait, il était enfin en sécurité. Sébastian fut tout d'abord étonné mais se laissa rapidement amadoué par le premier signe d'affection que lui portait son maître. Lui d'habitude si froid et mystérieux s'ouvrait devant ses yeux à d'autres sentiments que la colère et la haine. Cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité acheva de faire fondre le cœur du diable qui se laissa aller à quelques caresses pour le plus jeune, passant une main dans ses cheveux gris perle. Un tendre sourire apaisait ses traits.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti Sébastian ? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu plus au pacte ?

Ciel retrouvait espoir grâce à Sébastian. Toutes ses questions allaient enfin pouvoir trouver des réponses. Ils étaient comme deux pièces de puzzle, s'assemblant, se complétant. Il faillit sourire à cette pensée.

- Je suis là bocchan. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, murmura le démon sans cesser ses douces caresses.

Ses doigts dansaient dans la chevelure du jeune homme qui se surprit à aimer ça. La proximité avec son majordome, sa joue posée contre sa chemise, les battements de son cœur contre son oreille, l'odeur de son serviteur qui le submergeait,…Il chérissait tout cela. Il s'offrit cet instant de tendresse, prenant pour excuse la fatigue et la peur. Pourtant ce moment ne lui fit pas totalement oublier la réalité. Il releva les yeux sur le diable qui l'observait en silence.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici Sébastian ? Ces gardes…ils n'ont rien voulu me dire et ils…t'ont appelé « Maître » ?

L'effroi fut total lorsqu'il se souvint de ce détail. Oui, c'était lui le Maître dont il était destiné à être le jouet ou le met selon son désir. Ciel voulu soudain fuir les bras de l'homme mais il le retint. La main droite, aux ongles vernis de noir, de Sébastian s'était refermée sur son bras doucement mais fermement. Il lui faisait comprendre par là qu'il ne lui échapperait pas quoi qu'il arrive.

- Sébas… !

Ciel n'avait pas fini de protester que son majordome avait passé sa main libre sous son menton qu'il releva délicatement. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge…des rougeurs s'étaient épanouies sur ses joues. Sébastian sourit de voir son maître si effarouché par ce contact. Son pouce caressait la mâchoire du comte sur ses gardes. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, mêlant crainte et méfiance à la tendresse et à la domination.

- Vous ne vous souvenez donc de rien Monsieur ?

- Me souvenir ? Mais de quoi ?insista l'enfant de plus en plus perdu et qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, conclut le majordome d'un air désolé bien qu'une pointe de soulagement y brilla.

Après avoir éludé la question sur sa disparition, que cherchait encore à lui dissimuler ce diable de majordome ? Le regard de Ciel se durcit.

- Mereda Sébastian ! Fais-moi retrouver la mémoire !

Le sourire du plus âgé s'élargit. Il n'aurait pu espérer meilleur ordre de la part du jeune comte. Son rire était intérieur : Il l'avait mené là où il avait voulu et il était tombé dans son piège. Il savait comment arriver à répondre à cet ordre.

- Yes my Lord, répondit le majordome en se penchant sur son jeune pactisant.

Les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre furent rapidement comblés. Sébastian scella ses lèvres à celles appétissantes du jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que… ?s'exclama le maître en tentant de repousser son vis-à-vis.

Il frappait des pieds et des poings sur son majordome trop entreprenant à son goût. Malheureusement, il ne battait que de l'air face à ce diable qui esquivait ses coups. Ses exclamations furent étouffées par le baiser de son serviteur qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant. L'une de ses mains glissa sur la joue neigeuse du jeune alors que l'autre descendait dans son dos pour rapprocher leurs deux corps.

- Hmmf, gémit-il en se cambrant.

Il s'empourpra d'avantage par cette proximité charnelle et par le bruit que Sébastian avait réussis à lui soutirer. Ciel avait cessé de luter et laissait faire son serviteur. Cet attouchement, bien qu'indigne d'un homme de son rang, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_« Sébastian… »_

_« Bocchan. »_

La langue de Sébastian vint caresser la bouche rosée du plus jeune pour en réclamer l'accès. Fermant les yeux, le jeune comte ouvrit ses lèvres, voulant connaître le goût des siennes. Sa langue effleura la peau glacée du diable. Une décharge se propagea soudain en lui. Ces lèvres, cette langue, il les connaissait.  
Les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent à la surface dans un méli-mélo d'images qui le laissèrent bouche-bée. Sébastian se recula, brisant leur baiser et laissant son maître submergé par le flot de ses souvenirs retrouvés. Ciel regrettait déjà son ordre. Il aurait préféré tout oublier…

_« Ciel ricana. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la transformation du démon sous sa poigne._

_- Bon chienchien Sébastian._

_Une main aux griffes noires acérées se referma sur sa main. Surpris, il l'ouvrit lâchant par la même occasion la prise qu'il avait sur les cheveux. Entre ses doigts se trouvait à présent une plume de corbeau. Le comte baissa les yeux sur son majordome. Un plumage noir le recouvrait tout entier. Il voulut se reculer quand deux grands yeux rougeoyant se posèrent sur lui ce qui le figea net dans sa fuite. Un large sourire fait de crocs aiguisés perça à travers l'épais duvet. Ce sourire lui était destiné.  
Dans un mouvement délibérément lent, le démon se releva, dominant le plus jeune de toute sa hauteur. Plus rien en lui n'était « Sébastian ». _

_- La nouvelle apparence de votre animal de compagnie vous convient-elle bocchan ?demanda la créature d'une voix malfaisante. _

_Avant même que Ciel n'ait pu répondre (s'il y parvenait seulement), les ongles affûtés pénétrèrent la fine peau de sa main. Il voulut crier mais il fut projeté d'un coup contre le mur. Son dos percuta brutalement le mur, vidant ses poumons d'airs et étouffant son cri avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir ses lèvres. Le petit corps retomba à terre dans la seconde. Ce serait donc une torture silencieuse que lui ferait subir le démon pour ne pas alerter les trois autres domestiques qui traînaient surement quelque part dans la maison._

_- Alors Monsieur vous restez muet ?l'interrogea le démon en se rapprochant juché sur ses talons aiguilles en latex souple._

_Ciel essaya de retrouver sa respiration, les joues rouge de colère. Il s'empêchait de regarder le monstre qui lui faisait face. Sébastian, sous sa forme humaine, lui avait toujours dit que son enveloppe démoniaque faisait fuir même les plus téméraires et il était impensable qu'un Phantomhive prenne la fuite. Le comte porta une main à sa gorge dans laquelle son souffle restait bloqué. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se relever que le démon revenait déjà à la charge. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le releva pour le cogner encore._

_- Sébas…, voulu protester le plus jeune en usant de ses dernières forces pour l'arrêter._

_Le démon le cogna de nouveau. S'il pouvait parler, le jeune homme pouvait encore supporter les coups. Sa victime se débattit pour lui échapper. Les griffes du diable s'allongèrent pour transpercer la chemise et atteindre la peau enfantine qu'elles entaillèrent. Cette fois-ci le cri fut strident mais très nettement amoindri par la main de l'homme qui se posa sur la noble bouche grande ouverte. La chemise auparavant immaculée se tacha peu à peu du sang écarlate qui excita les sens du diable._

_- Vous étiez dans le même état lorsque nous avons passé notre pacte bocchan. Tout du moins, aussi désespérément faible, rit-il._

_S'en était trop ! Le jeune maître releva vers son tourmenteur un regard froid et emplie de défi. Il osa plonger son regard bleuté dans le rouge du sien, affrontant les iris du félin. Celui-ci sourit, passant sa langue mutine sur ses dents. Il était affamé et cela se lisait dans son regard._

_- Oh Monsieur si vous saviez à quel point ce regard m'emplit de désir et d'envie à votre égard…_

_L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-il osé dire ? Il sentit les griffes se retirer de son épaule laissant sur son passage sa chemise ensanglantée. Il serra les dents pour supporter la douleur languissante dans sa clavicule._

_- Et ce sang…, murmura-t-il en portant ses ongles tintés de rouge à ses lèvres étirées._

_Il les glissa dans sa bouche et les suçota en dévorant sa proie du regard. Ciel le regardait choqué et dégoûté par ce que son si parfait serviteur, sous sa forme bienfaisante, pouvait faire lorsqu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit conscience de la situation._

_- N'est qu'un avant-goût de l'âme qui m'est dû._

_Son âme ? Il était hors de question que cette créature sans foi ni loi la lui ôte de cette manière après ce qu'il lui faisait subir ! De plus, sa vengeance n'était pas accomplie il n'était donc pas dans son bon droit.  
Sa pensée à peine finit, le plus jeune se rendit compte qu'il avait été déplacé. Certes le démon le surplombait toujours mais ils se trouvaient à présent sur le canapé, lui allongé sur le dos et l'autre à quatre pattes sur lui, ses mains posées de chaque côté de son visage._

_- Je suppose que vous aurez compris qu'il n'est ni dans votre intérêt ni dans l'intérêt de vos domestiques d'appeler à l'aide, susurra l'infamie à son oreille._

_Le coin des lèvres du plus jeune se releva dans un sourire sarcastique. Le duel pouvait commencer._

_- Je suppose que tu as compris qu'il n'est pas dans ton intérêt de prendre mon âme avant d'avoir accompli ma vengeance. Ces cinq années de servitude n'auraient servis à rien et mon âme serait bien amer pour ton palais exigent. _

_Le démon pinça les lèvres du plus jeune entre ses griffes, le contraignant une fois de plus au silence._

_- Je trouve que vous parlez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui risque la mort à chaque instant._

_Il se dégagea._

_- La mort ne m'a jamais fait peur tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps démon, répondit-il avec un sourire hautain._

_Ciel était persuadé que ne pas avoir peur de la mort le protégeait de tout. Il avait tort. Son vis-à-vis avait eu tout le temps d'analyser la carapace qu'il s'était forgée durant ses cinq longues années jusqu'à en connaître chaque point faible, chaque point fort, chaque stratégie de conservation, tout._

_- La mort peut-être pas, mais la perte ou la dégradation de votre honneur oui My Lord, s'amusa-t-il._

_Le sang du jeune se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose... La splendeur de son blason avait déjà été par trop de fois entachée et exposée à la honte par des personnes dont Ciel avait à présent juré la mort. Ces personnes qu'il revoyait dans ses cauchemars…Mais qui irait affronter un démon en son nom ?  
Un coup de langue sur son lobe d'oreille le fit émerger de ses pensées. Son regard revenu à la réalité fixa méchamment la créature qui le surplombait. _

_- Je t'in…_

_L'ordre naissant fut étouffé par les lèvres sournoises qui écrasèrent les siennes. Il voulut frapper ou éloigner son dominant mais les membres couverts de plumes jusqu'aux griffes bloquèrent ses poignets, l'immobilisant. Il referma également ses cuisses autour des hanches graciles, les collants entre-jambes contre entre-jambes. Ciel se tortilla pour s'échapper tant qu'il le pouvait de son emprise. Innocent, il ne s'était pas douté un instant que ses mouvements de fortement exciteraient la chose au-dessus de lui. Celle-ci émit un râle de plaisir tout en laissant glisser les ongles de sa main libre sur la jambe nue du garçon._

_- Vous êtes si excitant lorsque vous vous débattez pour atteindre le seul fil d'araignée restant. Mais il n'y en a plus. « Sébastian » était votre dernier secours face à moi et vous l'avez fait partir._

_D'un seul geste du démon, l'enfant se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller en soie gris. Il sentit le malin abaissait son short après avoir défait les boutons qui le retenaient. Son caleçon suivit presque aussitôt. Le jeune voulut protester mais l'autre tenait son bassin relevé d'une main de fer. Ses griffes près de sa peau d'ivoire menaçaient à tout moment de s'y enfoncer. Ciel paniquait mais s'empêchait de faire le moindre bruit pouvant le trahir. Quant au démon seul son plaisir conterait lorsqu'il prendrait cet enfant arrogant sous peu._

_- Sébastian ne fais pas ça._

_Il rit._

_- Essayeriez-vous de négocier dans la situation où vous vous trouvez Monsieur ? Admettriez-vous votre faiblesse ?le questionna le majordome railleur._

_Les poings du comte se serrèrent sur l'oreiller. Il hocha la tête._

_- Oui je le reconnais, tu es plus fort que moi._

_- Qu'il peut être bon de vous voir si humble Monsieur. Malheureusement pour vous je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Pas cette fois. Oh non bocchan. Je vais vous prendre ici, maintenant. Je vais vous prendre violemment et vous souffrirez tellement que jamais vous n'oublierez ce jour. M'avez-vous bien entendu ? Jamais._

_Ces paroles prononcées sonnèrent comme une promesse aux oreilles du jeune. Il s'agita vivement pour échapper à l'étreinte autoritaire que l'autre avait sur lui. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et lui enfonça la tête dans le coussin puis il perçut le son d'une braguette que l'on ouvrait. Un bout de peau dure exerça une précision sur son derrière. N…_

_- NON !cria-t-il quand le malin le pénétra d'un coup de reins._

_Le membre durci du démon avait forcé l'anneau de chair serré. Le comte se cambra violemment et cria lorsqu'il sentit sa peau comme arrachée par la chose. Un filet de sang en sortit pour le plus grand plaisir du dominant qui n'attendit pas que le jeune s'habitue à sa présence pour continuer ses coups violents en lui. Des larmes perlaient aux yeux du jeune qui cherchait désespérément à s'échapper en se tirant vers les bords du canapé. _

_- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?lui demanda l'autre en attrapant ses avant-bras qu'il tira d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber en avant tout en s'enfonçant d'avantage en lui._

_Les coups de butoir en lui redoublèrent, plus violent encore._

_- Mmm tu es si étroit…_

_L'enfant cria dans l'oreiller pour ne pas alerter ses domestiques. Il n'était plus dans son intérêt qu'ils le voient dans cette position si indécente avec un autre…non avec une créature inhumaine. Si son étroitesse à ce niveau était un délice pour le diable c'était une pure torture pour lui. Il se tendit encore, accroissant la torture qui lui était infligée. _

_- Mmmm…reste ainsi c'est parfait, ronronna le démon en se frottant tout son soûl contre le corps de sa victime._

_Ciel se tortillait sous lui tentant de se défaire de sa prise. Les vas et viens étaient toujours plus profonds, toujours plus fermes et toujours plus rapides. Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur et ce par la seule personne qu'il aurait pu appeler au secours. Il se recroquevilla mais le démon releva ses fesses pour avoir un meilleur accès à son trou. Ciel se dit que plus le démon en aurait pour son compte plus ses tourments finiraient rapidement. Il ne bougea plus, tentant de penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, son esprit ne semblait pas décidé à quitter ce corps brutalisé._

_- Tu devrais y prendre du plaisir. Toutes mes conquêtes m'ont dit que j'excellais en la matière._

_- Tu me…Gnnn !geignit Ciel sous la douleur._

_Comment pourrait-il y prendre du plaisir, lui qui se faisait violer ? Il souffrait le martyre._

_« Reviens Sébastian »Pensa-t-il aussi fort que ses cris._

_Le supplice dura quelques minutes encore, toujours aussi offensif. Lorsqu'enfin le démon atteint l'apothéose dans la terreur et la douleur de sa proie, il se déversa à l'intérieur de lui dans un ultime râle de plaisir. Ses ongles s'incrustèrent dans les hanches et le dos du plus jeune mais aucun cri ne répondit au supplice. Pourtant Ciel était là. Il subissait tout cela, lui le jouet sexuel impuissant. Il sentit le liquide de son agresseur couler en lui. Il sentait les blessures physiques infligées mais elles semblaient loin camouflées par les blessures psychologiques trop importantes. Ciel ne semblait plus vraiment là, dans ce corps manipulé à sa guise par l'infâme. Il ferma les yeux, resserrant entre ses bras le coussin en soie._

_- Tu es délicieux, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir baisé avant._

_Le démon retourna l'enfant sur le dos. Il attrapa les fines chevilles et lui écarta les jambes. L'enfant se laissa faire, il n'était plus rien à part douleur peut-être._

_- Oh tu as pleuré, dit le malin en passant sa main sur le visage brisé de l'enfant. Regarde-moi que je vois s'éteindre en toi la flamme de fierté qui brulait dans tes yeux._

_Les larmes coulaient à travers les paupières closes, passant sur deux lèvres frémissantes et continuant leur course sur les courbes arrondies des joues de porcelaine. Certaines arrivaient jusqu'au menton, roulaient sur le cou avenant et exposé. D'autres déviaient avant. Ce fut le cas de l'une d'entre elles recueillit au milieu de la joue pâle par une griffe. _

_- Ouvre les yeux mon mignon._

_Il déglutit. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant à l'unique créature présente ses iris bleutées noyées par les larmes. Plus de joie, plus de haine, plus de colère,…Non, plus rien ne transparaissait dans ce regard. Vide. Quelque chose était mort ce jour-là sous le désir intarissable de la Bête. Le regard se fit miroir du vis-à-vis démoniaque. Il était grand et musclé. Son visage, caché sous des éclats de rubis assortis à ses prunelles en guise de sourcils, était encadré par une longue chevelure de plumes noires dégringolant jusqu'à ses reins. Elle constituait d'ailleurs son seul habit cachant un torse blanc neige où se croisaient deux ceintures de cuir sombres et cloutées. Son cou se fondait dans celle-ci puisque constitué d'une cascade de plumes noir aux reflets pourpre où s'emblaient briller quelques rubis égarés. Au niveau de son nombril, des onyx se mêlant à de nouvelles plumes. Ces-dernières concevaient le haut du pantalon en latex ébène qui englobait les talons aiguille du démon.  
Il se pencha sur sa proie dont les larmes trahissaient encore un soupçon de vie. Le regard éteint refléta deux iris écarlate soulignée par de longs cils noirs._

_- Tu n'es plus rien, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Plus rien à part MA chose._

_La patte marquée du sceau se posa sur l'œil qui en était la paire. _

_- Tu es à moi Ciel Phantomhive. MEREDA !cria-t-il en partant d'un rire cruel._

_Les symboles se mirent à briller simultanément alors que la créature s'esclaffait à gorge déployée tous crocs sortis. Le jeune sentit une vive douleur dans son œil comme-ci l'on essayait de le lui arracher. S'il avait pu, peut-être aurait-il pensé : « Une torture de plus… ». Mais il ne pensait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Il n'était plus rien alors qu'une coquille vide à la dérive.  
Il perdit connaissance. »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un symbole du pacte inversé. Sébastian le fixait d'un regard impatient tout en appréhendant la suite. Il s'était senti obligé de tout lui rappeler. Les conséquences ne se firent pas attendre. Le temps de quelques secondes les images étaient revenues à la surface, faisant revivre la scène au garçon terrorisé. Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle trahison de la dernière personne en qui il avait pu avoir confiance ? Simultanément, il se rappela le signe d'affection qu'il avait donné au démon précédemment et le soulagement (la joie peut-être ?) qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Il se dégouta. D'un coup il se propulsa loin du démon, contre une colonne de marbre. L'autre ne chercha pas à le retenir il s'attendait à cette réaction. Ciel ramena ses jambes à lui, les serrant très fort de ses bras en position d'ultime défense. Il était pourtant trop tard, l'agression avait déjà été commise. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sa tête vint clore cette carapace humaine en se posa sur ses bras, le visage vers l'intérieur. Une goutte coula sur le genou imberbe.

- Votre punition m'a fait perdre la raison, débuta l'homme d'une voix posée, plate sachant que l'autre ne prendrait pas la parole. J'ai déjà fait trop de concessions dans ma longue vie. J'ai maintes fois mis mon égo et ma superbe de côté surtout depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Il le fixait, guettant la moindre réaction de la part de son locuteur. Ses espoirs furent vite déçus. Il continua néanmoins.

- Mais il n'a jamais été vu qu'un démon de mon rang pouvait ainsi être traité de chien. Je sais que cela vous amusait mais il n'en a pas été de même pour ma fierté.

La voix du démon semblait être une mélodie dont le jeune n'était pas sûr de saisir toutes les paroles. Elle n'était, à vrai dire, qu'un fond sonore aux images cauchemardesques qui repassaient en boucle dans l'esprit torturé.

- Je dois dire…

Du sang…

- Que je me suis surpris.

Ses griffes…

- Je ne vous avais jamais voulu de mal.

Son rire…

- Seule votre âme m'importait.

La peur…

- Je me suis…

La douleur…

- Attaché à vous durant ses cinq…

Insupportable.

- Dernières années passées à vos côtés.

Sa fierté…

- Ma véritable nature a dû reprendre le dessus.

Brisée.

- Je m'en excuse.

Morte.

Le démon ne percevait aucune réaction extérieure de la part du comte. Pourtant le pacte et le lien qui les unissait le faisait ressentir tout l'inverse. Il savait que ses mots avaient un impact sur lui. Sa main se leva, se dirigeant jusqu'à la chevelure puis s'abaissa. Non, il était trop tôt pour cela. Il soupira. Un bruissement de tissu se fit entendre lorsqu'il se releva.  
Ciel ne bougea pas, proie exposée et vulnérable.

- J'ai inversé le pacte qui nous liait dans ma colère. Vous m'appartenez à présent et pas uniquement votre âme. Vous me devez obéissance en tant que serviteur du maître que JE suis.

Là encore le comte n'eut aucune réaction. Le démon sembla troublé. Jamais il n'avait pu observer son ancien maître dans une telle situation. Même sous la torture des nobles sectaires, Ciel avait su puiser la force restante qui lui permettrait de se battre. N'était-ce plus le cas ? Avait-il…abandonné la partie ?

- Je vais vous laisser assimiler tout cela, la nuit porte conseil.

Des pas. Son souffle enfouit dans ses bras était hiératique.

- Je vous ai laissé là le chandelier allumé. Bonne nuit.

La porte se referme comme son esprit. Seul, oui il l'était.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV : « Ultime nuit »**

Ciel avait fini par s'endormir. Lorsque le sommeil avait pointé à travers les larmes, il s'était relevé. Sébastian était parti depuis longtemps. Il fit un pas titubant la fatigue le rendait maladroit. Il avança encore et finit par atteindre le lit sur lequel il monta pour s'y blottir. Les trois bougies du chandelier brûlant toujours avaient diminué de trois-quarts. Bientôt le noir l'engloutirait avait-il pensé. Ses paupières s'étaient ensuite fermées.

La nuit fut longue et difficile. Sébastian s'était installé dans la chambre voisine. Il s'assit sur le lit, soupira. Malgré sa disgrâce, il voulait veiller sur le jeune comte pour lequel le temps et la patience lui avaient permis de nourrir des sentiments. Il était certes un démon, la part mauvaise et cruel de tout, mais même dans les plus sombres cauchemars pouvait percer une lueur d'espoir, non ?

Dans son sommeil Ciel hurla. La créature était revenue, lui voulant toujours plus de mal. Il devait lui échapper, elle lui faisait mal. Ses griffes pénétraient son dos pour les descendre jusqu'à ses reins en lui déchirant la peau d'où s'écoulaient de longs filets de sang. Il les lécha goulument.

- AAAAH !

Sébastian serra les poings. Il se refusait d'aller lui porter secours par peur de l'effrayer d'avantage. Son impuissance l'énervait. Il se condamnait lui-même à écouter ses cris incessants qui ne s'estomperaient qu'à son réveil. Paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul après les blessures qu'il avait découvertes sur son corps et qui n'étaient pas de son fait. Les gardes surement…Il grogna. Le démon n'allait pas se gêner pour leur faire savoir ce qu'il en pensait et les punir en conséquence. On ne désobéissait pas au maître, encore moins en sa propre demeure.

Dans son lit, le jeune haletait, se débattant entre ses mains qui se resserraient autour de lui.

- AAAH ! Séb…Sébas…NON !

Le démon ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Même après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir Ciel l'appelait encore au secours ? Cela était…

- Je…N…non…

Ciel eut un soubresaut dans son sommeil faisant chuter sa voix. Sébastian se ressaisit en se rendant compte de sa position et dans quels états il se mettait pour ce…môme. C'est pourtant ce même enfant qui lui avait tant mené la vie dure lorsqu'il était à son service, jamais satisfait de rien ou presque !

- SEBASTIAN !cria l'enfant en se redressant sur son lit.

Cette fois-ci il était bel et bien réveillé. La sueur perlait à son front. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par l'effort qu'il avait fourni dans son sommeil. Il avait du mal à respirer à présent. Beaucoup de mal. Ciel paniqua en portant sa main à sa gorge qui s'était rétrécie et ne faisait passer qu'un filet d'air. Pas assez pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène et respirer. Il suffoquait.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur. Vous agiter ne fera qu'empirer votre asthme.

Le jeune ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec son démon de majordome qui était la cause de ses cauchemars. Ses joues étaient écarlates sous le manque d'air mais il tenta de repousser son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui !

- Nous remettrons vos aprioris à plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Faisons en sorte de vous garder en vie pour l'instant.

Le démon s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Ciel pour l'attirer à lui. Ce-dernier n'était pas docile et attrapa la barre en bois du lit à laquelle il s'accrocha férocement.

- Monsieur vous faites l'enfant, soupira Sébastian en forçant sur ses bras.

- N…

L'asthme lui pompait toutes ses forces et ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois vernis. Il lâcha et fut propulsé sur Sébastian qui l'intercepta dans ses grands bras. Ciel se débattit comme un diable mais en vain, l'autre le dominait par sa force et son étreinte ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'échapper. L'homme passa sa main sur sa joue et rehaussa sa jolie figure. Le plus jeune claqua sa main. Il sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Laissez-moi vous aider s'il-vous-plaît.

Ciel le dévisagea un instant de ses grands yeux bleu à la fois furieux et déboussolés. A cause de son énervement passager ses problèmes de respiration avaient empiré et seul, il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se calmer. Le comte ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Sébastian avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser lors de ses crises même si la situation était quelque peu…différente. Très différente en fait. Il avait peur de lui.

- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal je vous le promets, dit-il en allongeant doucement Ciel sur le lit.

Ce-dernier refusa vivement et se rassit contre lui. S'il pensait qu'il se ferait duper deux fois…Sébastian hocha la tête. Il ferait une concession là-dessus comprenant son embarras. Le jeune était déjà assez permissif après ce qu'il avait fait. Ses mains froides vinrent se poser sur la chemise de nuit noire qu'il massa doucement.

- Essayez d'inspirer profondément. Vous savez comment faire.

En effet, il n'était pas rare qu'à cause de ses nuits agitées dues aux cauchemars, le comte fasse de l'asthme nocturne. Le symbole du pacte alertait le majordome des difficultés de son maître, bien qu'il ne soit jamais très loin de lui, et il accourait à son chevet pour lui porter secours. Le jeune avait toujours été très réceptif à ses caresses et se laissait aller entre ses mains pour retrouver une respiration convenable. Comme il était souvent trop tôt pour l'humain, il se rendormait une fois la crise passée sous le regard prévenant de son majordome qui ne repartait que lorsqu'il était certain que le danger était écarté, pour cette nuit au moins.

_« Ses crises avaient pourtant diminué ces derniers mois… »Pensa le démon._

Ciel frissonnait. Il avait froid et la situation l'angoissait d'avantage car il sentait que la présence de Sébastian n'était pas aussi efficace que d'habitude. Il eut du mal à déglutir. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et le faisait souffrir.

- Non, non Monsieur, rien de désagréable, intervint le démon qui percevait la respiration s'accélérer de nouveau. Pensez à vos parents, à vos balades dans le grand jardin du manoir en compagnie de votre chien. Vous souvenez-vous ?

Sébastian connaissait les moments heureux de Ciel sur le bout des doigts. Il avait un soir volé le journal de Monsieur Takana, l'ancien majordome de la famille, et y avait lu le contenu d'une trentaine d'années de service exemplaire au service des Phantomhive. Ce-dernier avait pris note de chaque détail important sur la vie de ses maîtres, chaque évènement crucial ainsi que des scènes de vie agréables. Le majordome démoniaque y avait alors découvert la description d'un enfant chaleureux et ouvert qui aimait s'amuser, un enfant qui souriait. Tel était l'enfant qu'était Ciel avant la tragédie qui l'avait frappé à l'âge de ses dix ans.

Le jeune homme de quinze ans à présent se laissait guider par la voix envoutante du majordome qui avait remonté son massage sur ses épaules. Derrière ses yeux clos il se revoyait courir dans l'herbe fraîchement tondue un jour de printemps en compagnie de son chien. Il riait. Les senteurs des fleurs embaumaient tout autour de lui. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient au vent, son visage enfantin était illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui venaient caresser sa peau. Il cavalait. Ses petites jambes essayant de suivre le grand chien qui le précédait, les bras tendus vers lui en l'appelant « Sébastian ! Sébastian ! ». Un peu plus loin, ses parents se tenaient amoureusement la main tout en les regardant, amusés. La longue robe mauve de sa mère volait au vent. Un tendre sourire se distinguait sur leurs visages adultes. Ils gardaient toujours un œil sur leur fils chéri et unique héritier. La respiration de Ciel se calma peu à peu.

- Vous savez que votre respiration serait plus aisée si vous étiez couché Monsieur, dit doucement Sébastian qui s'était penché sur son oreille.

Ciel, revenant à la réalité, frémit à cette idée.

- Je ne suis plus la Bête, je me contrôle et je veux le meilleur pour vous. Faites-moi confiance.

- Tu disais déjà cela Sébastian…Ils m'ont tous dis cela avant de me trahir, souffla Ciel en pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Pour ce soir au moins. Laissez-vous le temps de vous remettre de cette crise avant de me détester de nouveau, murmura-t-il.

Son massage était devenu plus lent et plus doux à l'égale de la respiration retrouvée. Le comte médita un instant ses propos puis rouvrit les yeux. La fatigue se lisait dans son regard il était à bout.

- Me proposerais-tu une trêve ?

Le démon sourit intérieurement en sentant son cadet céder à ses propos. Décidemment la fatigue était une arme redoutable contre les barrières qu'il s'imposait à lui-même pour ne pas se laisser aller au sentimentalisme.

- Si cela est le seul moyen de vous faire aller mieux alors oui. Reprenez des forces, vous savez à quel point nos duels ont toujours été éreintants pour vous.

Le jeune comte pivota vers son majordome qui avait redescendu ses mains dans son dos, y percevant sa chaleur humaine. Une pointe d'amusement et d'agacement allumait son regard.

- Le sarcasme a toujours été l'une de tes armes préférées contre moi. Mais tu n'es pas en posture de réclamer la moindre chose de moi démon.

- Sébastian, Monsieur. Uniquement Sébastian ce soir. C'est promis.

Une confrontation de regards débuta alors. On pouvait sentir la froideur du moment et chaque pensée passer d'un regard à l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour communiquer. Peu à peu le masque de froideur de Ciel se fissura pour laisser place à une figure innocente. Son corps se laissa aller dans les bras du plus âgé qui l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Sébastian faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas avoir à faire intervenir son homonyme. Ses bras soulevèrent le corps qu'il fit passer sous les draps alors que la tête était déjà reposée sur deux grands oreillers dorés.

- Vous pouvez à présent dormir Monsieur, je serais dans la chambre à côté. Dois-je remettre de nouvelles bougies à ce chandelier ?demanda le maître qui reprenait l'espace d'une nuit (une ultime nuit) son rôle de majordome.

Le chandelier arrivait en effet à ses dernières lueurs. Ciel ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop absorbé par les flammes du regard démoniaque. Sa main se referma sur la veste de costume de Sébastian, arrêtant son geste vers le chandelier.

Reste pour ce soir. Juste pour ce soir.

- Etes-vous sûr que…?

Ciel plissa les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas répéter mes ordres Sébastian.

Sébastian sourit à l'écoute de ses mots. Son jeune maître n'était pas mort ce soir-là et une nouvelle hargne pourrait naître de cette dernière provocation.

- Yes my Lord, récita le démon une main sur son cœur.

Bien sur cette phrase n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il avait retrouvé son propre libre arbitre et si Ciel ne lui obéissait pas ce serait à lui de ressentir les brulures du pacte qui le feraient céder. Mais ce soir ils avaient fait une trêve. Pour la dernière fois il serait le serviteur fidèle du comte Ciel Phantomhive.  
Il défit consciencieusement ses chaussures avec un sourire puis pénétra doucement dans le lit au côté de l'enfant qui semblait analyser le moindre de ses gestes. Délicatement, il se rapprocha de lui, s'allongeant sur le côté. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps fragile dont la tête se posa sur son torse couvert. Leurs respirations s'unissaient à présent. Pour cette ultime nuit ils gouteraient à cet instant de bonheur. Pour cette ultime nuit ils oublieraient la trahison. Pour cette ultime nuit, Ciel ne serait pas seul. Il s'endormit paisiblement.

_« Juste ce soir… »_

A suivre…

* * *

Voili voilà voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Un moment de douceur après le précédent chapitre plus...hard ^^ Sachez que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir alors n'hésitez pas surtout, ça me motive beaucoup pour écrire :D Et si vous avez des pistes d'histoire que vous aimeriez bien explorer et voir écrites, n'hésitez pas non plus je suis prête à faire quelques modifications ou à m'en inspirer! A la semaine prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre V : « Une nouvelle vie commence »**

- Tu commences à émerger Ciel ?

La main souple vint dégager les mèches d'un gris soyeux du visage encore assoupis.  
Ciel s'en dégagea en grommelant. Il n'était pas un jouet que n'importe qui pouvait magner à sa guise. N'importe qui…C'était le terme adéquat pour le jeune homme, l'inconnu avec lequel il s'était retrouvé très tôt ce matin. Cela s'était passé très vite, Ciel dormait encore. Il l'avait violemment réveillé, lui retirant oreillers et couvertures, l'avait tiré hors du lit et l'avait fermement attrapé par le bras pour qu'il le suive à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Le comte n'avait pas résisté, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et donc peu conscient que l'autre aurait pu lui vouloir du mal. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils se trouvaient présentement assis face à face dans une nouvelle pièce, une chambre, sur un grand lit immaculé. Ciel ne savait rien de son guide qui durant tout ce temps n'avait pas eu la décence de se présenter.

- Tu n'es pas très aimable, constata l'autre.

- Déclare la personne qui s'est conduite sans manière et sans se nommer ?

- Que de sarcasme chez un si jeune homme, répondit la voix amusée de l'autre.

Ciel releva sur lui deux grands yeux bleus agacés qui auraient paralysé de peur plus d'un. Le jeune homme avait plus de carrure puisqu'il ne cilla même pas (à son grand étonnement). Ciel en profita alors pour laisser promener son regard sur les traits de son visage. Le garçon face à lui avait un faciès long et fin, assez agréable. Des cheveux roux bouclés ici et là venaient encadrer ce visage enfantin qui avait tout de même deux ou trois années de plus que lui. De longs cils venaient souligner des yeux marron glacé légèrement en amande et était placés de manière symétrique au fin nez qui se relevaitlégèrement sur le bout, en trompette. Des pommettes saillantes donnaient de la maturité à ce visage juvénile que des lèvres savamment dessinées adoucissaient. Elles étaient glossées, leur concédant un charme lascif et invitaient étrangement à…

- Hum hum, fit le jeune homme en l'interrompant dans sa contemplation. Ce n'est pas bien de détailler ainsi une personne. Un comte devrait pourtant le savoir.

- Je…, bredouilla Ciel en rougissant, prit en faute puis il détourna le regard. Excusez-moi.

- Je te pardonne, répondit l'autre en passant sa main sous son menton qu'il releva délicatement pour le contraindre à le regarder.

Les yeux d'un marron rieur de l'autre hypnotisaient le jeune homme et il ouvrit imperceptiblement la bouche en repensant à ces lèvres charnelles. Le roux sourit. Ses intentions étaient douces bien que ses gestes soient complètement déplacés, ce que ne semblait plus réaliser Ciel.

- Qui êtes-vous ?réussit-il à articuler dans un sursaut de lucidité.

L'autre le lâcha et lui tendit sa paume ouverte. Le charme se rompit automatiquement.

- Julien enchanté. Je suis un serviteur de la maison Michaelis.

Le comte serra la main tendue, non sans réserves. Quelque chose le dérangeait à présent chez son vis-à-vis mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi ni y mettre de mot. Peut-être la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés et la précipitation de l'autre à le faire venir dans cette chambre sans explications ni informations, accentuait ce ressentiment…Quoi qu'il en soit, un climat de méfiance s'installa à l'encontre de son partenaire.

- Enchanté. Je ne me présente pas, j'ai pu constater que vous me connaissiez déjà.

- C'est vrai que je me suis un peu renseigné sur toi…Pour ta part tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici avec moi !

- Et surtout pourquoi un serviteur me tutoie-t-il depuis tout à l'heure.

Julien se figea un instant, dérouté par la réplique de son cadet. Ciel sourit, pas peu fier de son effet. Enfin il pouvait tester l'entraînement de ses duels verbaux avec Sébastian sur quelqu'un d'autre. Bientôt l'incompréhension fit place à l'amusement qui se lut sur le charmant visage et un rire dérisoire lui échappa. Cela ne plut pas à l'autre qui s'offusqua que l'on se moque si ouvertement de lui et sa fierté disparut pour un prompt renfrognement. Comment pouvait-il même penser, lui, un simple serviteur, à se moquer de quelqu'un de son rang ? S'il n'était pas totalement dément (et avec les informations qu'il avait sur lui !), il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer qu'il risquait le fouet.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, Ciel. Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. J'ai juste oublié que le maître m'a laissé ton **entière** instruction.

_« Le maître. Lui, les mercenaires,…Ils servent tous la même personne ici. »Réalisa soudain Ciel avec effroi._

Il se gifla intérieurement. Il aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt. Comment n'avait-il pas pu saisir la situation lorsque Julien avait parlé de la « maison Michaelis » ? C'était si évident ! Derrière tout cela ne se trouvait qu'un seul et unique homme, celui qui se tapissait dans l'ombre pour se servir de lui.

- Sébastian.

- Le maître a différents prénoms selon les contrats qu'il passe. Nous l'appelons tous « maître », c'est la règle et c'est plus simple. Tu devras t'y plier aussi, répondit Julien en retenant un gloussement qui pourrait relancer son rire.

- Certainement pas.

La réponse du comte fut sèche et glaciale. Le roux plissa légèrement les yeux, tout son sérieux retrouvé.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Lui aussi était déterminé. Ciel ne pouvait discerner aucune hésitation dans ce regard à la prononciation de sa phrase. Chaque mot était pesé et sans appel.

_«Un enfant trop déterminé. »Pensa Ciel. « Nous nous ressemblons au moins sur ce point. »_

- Je suis seul maître de ma vie et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

_« Plus jamais. »_

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es ici. C'est toute ton éducation qu'il y a à refaire et une bonne leçon d'humilité ne te ferait décidément pas de mal.

La claque partit toute seule vers la joue parsemée de taches de rousseur. Aux mauvais mots les bons remèdes. (NDA : Héhé vous avez vu le super jeu de mots ?:D « Maux »/ « mots » ? Ok je vous laisse continuer à lire u.u) La main dotée d'une bague surmontée d'un opulent saphir, héritage de la famille Phantomhive fut détournée en cour de route et son propriétaire reçut une gifle magistrale à la hauteur de son noble rang.

Julien n'était rien pour Ciel. Pas un serviteur, pas un ami, **rien**. Ils étaient égaux et il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui rappeler autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire sous prétexte qu'il était le « petit nouveau ». Le maître comprendrait que parfois l'usage de la force était nécessaire pour se faire entendre.

La joue de Ciel était rouge sous la force du coup. Personne ne s'était jamais permis de le gifler, pas même ses parents qui s'étaient toujours contentés de petits coups si nécessaire. Son regard se fit assassin. Il se jeta sur Julien en serrant les poings et lui envoya une rafale de coups. Puis sa main se ferma sur des mèches orangées tandis qu'il griffait le visage de l'autre, hargneux.

- Arrêtes !cria l'autre en forçant sur son poignet pour le faire lâcher.

- Personne n'a la droit de me giffler !

Julien laissa sa colère déborder à son tour et il reprit le dessus sur l'autre auquel il envoya des claques. Il broya son épaule à l'en faire crier et son cadet du lâcher ses prises, paralysé de douleur. Il le poussa alors à terre, le faisant tomber du lit pour aller s'étaler au sol. Il le rejoint ensuite pour le bloquer face contre terre, la joue plaquée à la moquette.

- Lâchez-moi !cria Ciel en se débattant.

- Calme-toi alors.

- Non !

- Tant pis, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules.

Il appuya de tout son poids sur Ciel, à califourchon sur son dos, lui tenant tête et mains. Il finirait bien par s'essouffler. Le comte tentait d'attraper les pieds du lit pour se libérer, se servant de sa colère comme d'une force.

- Tu es vigoureux quand tu t'en donnes la peine, rit Julien en resserrant son étreinte pour ne pas la laisser filer.

Ciel finit par rendre les armes, fatigué et cessa toute agitation pour le faire comprendre à son dominant. Son poids lui comprimait les poumons.

- Tu comptes te calmer définitivement ou je dois t'attacher pour que tu m'écoutes ?

- Contentez-vous de descendre de mon dos pour me laisser respirer.

- Le mot magique ?

- Quoi ?

- Un « s'il-te-plaît », soupira Julien.

- Tu m'étouffes !cria Ciel en délaissant toute politesse.

- Tu cries beaucoup pour un agonisant je trouve.

_« Je vais le tuer… »Pensa Ciel dont l'esprit commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer._

_« Il fera un serviteur lamentable s'il continue ainsi… »Se désespéra l'autre._

- Tu m'agaces Julien ! Descend !

- Tu perds du souffle inutilement. Il serait bête que tu meurs étouffé pour ne pas avoir voulu dire un mot, ironisa le roux.

A qui l'avait encore confié ce maudit démon ? Ne pouvait-il pas engager des personnes seines d'esprit au lieu de tortionnaires sans vergogne ? Ciel voulut jouer sa dernière carte. Si Julien était un serviteur alors il devait obéir à son maître et le craindre. Le maître que justement Ciel connaissait puisqu'ils venaient de passer les cinq dernières années ensemble...

- J'irais me plaindre au maître !

- Oh je tremble (^^). Veux-tu que je l'appelle ?

- Non…S'il te plait, répondit aussitôt le comte d'une voix tremblante.

Sa ruse venait de se retourner incompréhensiblement contre lui. Il s'aperçut que pour rien au monde il ne désirait revoir Sébastian.

_« Alors la menace l'aide à obéir. »_

La peur qui s'était emparé de son compagnon n'avait pas échappé à Julien. Sa réponse avait été immédiate et la politesse lui était revenue. Julien ne savait pas pourquoi Ciel était ici. Le maître ne lui avait rien dit : « Tâche de bien t'occuper de lui sans poser de questions. C'est un ordre. » Il s'était exécuté comme à présent à l'entente du « mot magique » dit du bout des lèvres par le garçon à terre. Il se dégagea de lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Tu vois ça ne t'a pas tué.

Ciel se releva sans un mot. Ce que lui avait dit Julien l'avait refroidit comme un nouveau point faible…Il n'était pas habitué à des sentiments si vifs. Pour sa part, Julien avait laissé glisser son regard sur son cadet vêtu uniquement d'une chemise de nuit noire. Celle-ci s'était remontée lors de sa chute, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse, tel un poupon.

_« Serait-ce pour son corps qu'il l'a choisis ?... »_

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsque l'adolescent pudique rabaissa son vêtement de nuit.

- Je vais t'habiller et je t'expliquerais tout. Tu dois être un peu perdu.

Ciel hocha la tête, un peu penaud.

- Allons ne restons pas sur cette bagarre. Sans rancune ? demanda Julien en lui adressant un sourire franc et qui semblait sincère.

Il releva les yeux vers le plus grand et son sourire éclatant ne put que le faire sourire à son tour malgré ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Ciel sentait qu'ils allaient passer un moment ensemble alors à défaut de l'asservir, autant bien s'entendre avec lui.

- Sans rancune.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, cela faisait du bien au plus jeune de sourire. C'était une lumière dans son existence ténébreuse dans laquelle il s'emblait s'enfoncer à chaque décision. Julien était (quelque part) d'une bonne compagnie même si tout les opposait dans leurs caractères pour le moment.

- Ton arrivée n'était pas prévue alors en attendant que le couturier vienne t'habiller ou qu'on aille t'acheter des habits, je vais t'en prêter, déclara Julien en allant farfouiller dans ses placards.

- Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis, répondit Ciel en s'asseyant sur le lit. Quelle région un démon pourrait-il habiter ? Il me semble qu'il aime l'Angleterre, alors quelle région… ?

Julien se retourna avec des vêtements dans les bras. Un sourire moqueur qu'il tentait de contrôler était apparu sur ses traits. Ciel fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas recommencer à se moquer de lui !

- Pas l'Angleterre, Ciel.

- La France alors ? Il me cuisinait beaucoup de plats français.

- Chanceux. Mais non, nous ne sommes pas en France.

- Le Japon ?

- Tu t'éloignes de l'Europe.

- Dois-je y revenir ?

- Non, non et non pas le Japon.

- En Océanie ? Ce démon sait que je n'aime pas le soleil pourtant!

- Ne t'énerve pas ! Ce n'est pas l'Océanie non plus, répondit Julien en lui indiquant de se lever alors qu'il revenait vers lui.

- Alors où sommes-nous ?s'impatienta-t-il en s'exécutant.

_« Décidemment, il n'est vraiment pas patient. »_

L'amusement de Julien à faire chercher Ciel aura été de courte durée. Il décida de lui céder la réponse par crainte qu'il fasse une nouvelle crise.

- Nous sommes en Enfer, Ciel, dit-il en lui ôtant son seul vêtement.

Une tête effarée réapparut lorsque le tissu glissa à terre.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais le monde souterrain dirigé par Satan avec les démons et les méchants humains qui sont condamnés à brûler pour l'éternité dans les flammes. Bien sur on a dû déplacer les flammes au sinon il ferait trop chaud... Mais à part ça, et bien toi qui parlais **d'un** endroit idéal pour un démon, il n'y a pas plus idéal qu'**ici**.

- Mais…

- Hé non ce n'est pas qu'une légende, répondit Julien en lui passant des sous-vêtements puis une chemise.

Ciel ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

_« Alors le Paradis et l'Enfer existent vraiment… »_

Sur Terre, cette question était la préoccupation de beaucoup d'humains qui étaient bons pour obtenir leur place au Paradis. Ciel avait toujours trouvé cela futile et avait préféré se concentrer sur des choses plus concrètes telles que sa vengeance et les gens qu'il ferait souffrir. Il aurait surement pu s'en douter sachant que son majordome était un démon : « Un diable de majordome » se plaisait-il à répéter. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de lui demander…Ni de parler avec lui de son ancienne vie.

- Notre maître est l'un des trois démons les plus puissants des Enfers. Il préside au conseil aux côtés de Sir Satan, c'est donc un privilège de le servir. Nous sommes dans sa demeure au centre de la zone des Enfers qu'il dirige. Il tient souvent conseils ici mais ne t'en fais pas nous avons une aile réservée aux serviteurs. Il ne vient pas souvent par ici, nous sommes tranquilles.

Julien lui enfila un pantacourt en tissu ample, d'un marron foncé qui ne lui sied pas vraiment au teint mais au moins il était habillé.

- Je te ferais visiter puis je t'apprendrais toutes les ficelles du métier de serviteur en attendant de prendre tes fonctions à la maison. Un serviteur du maître doit être irréprochable.

- Ou sinon ?le défia Ciel en croisant les bras, pas décidé à coopérer.

- Ou sinon le fouet viendra caresser ta peau avant d'être envoyé aux cachots sans nourriture, répondit le rouquin sans état d'âme.

_« Sébastian ne me ferait pas ça »Tenta de se rassurer Ciel qui n'en menait plus large. « Alors c'est bien la maison d'un démon… »_

- Tu es prêt !annonça-t-il fièrement comme un "Tadaaa!"

Il ne manquait plus que les roulement de tambours. L'aîné tourna le nouveau serviteur vers un grand miroir qui lui renvoya son image. Humiliante…L'autre lui avait passé une chemise ocre trop grande qui glissait sur son épaule gauche en dévoilant une grande partie de sa peau. Il lui avait ensuite donné un pantalon qu'il avait resserré d'une ceinture pour ne pas qu'il le perde lui aussi. Et pour les chaussures, des sabots ?

- Désolé je n'ai que des chaussons pour toi, dit Julien en lui passant des chaussons noirs avec des étoiles.

Sans talons. Sa vie allait vraiment être un enfer. Il ne voulait plus se regarder.

- Aller accélère tu es aussi rapide qu'un vieillard boiteux.

- Ah parce que tu as souvent rencontré des vieillards boiteux ?

- Non mais j'imagine que…

- Ridicule, trancha le jeune comte agacé.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il suivait (en traînant les pieds certes) Julien dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir. Ils ouvraient toutes les portes à la volée, lançait leur fonction puis les refermait sans y prêter attention et leur course reprenait. La visite de son nouveau lieu de vie était un vrai marathon !

Soudain le roux s'arrêta sans prévenir et Ciel manqua de le percuter de plein fouet dans le dos.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?râla-t-il en profitant de cette courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Voici la salle à manger, répondit Julien sans prêter attention à ses sursauts de mauvaise humeur.

Ciel se tourna et…ne put rien dire, cause de l'étonnement. Julien venait de s'arrêter devant une lourde porte en ébène d'au moins trois mètres de haut. C'était gigantesque ! (NDA : Trois mètres ça peut l'être ^^) Il se tenait à présent d'une manière assez féminine, une main sur la hanche et patientait là, faisant des allers retours du regard, de Ciel à la porte, un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Son comportement était bien une incitation à la contemplation puis, surement, au compliment sur la pièce mais (hum…) celle-ci était close et plutôt quelconque si l'on passait son côté imposant.

- Cette pièce est magnifique, railla le comte. Très lumineuse, beaucoup d'or comme l'aime le maître,…

- Elle est fermée Ciel, le coupa Julien d'un air désespéré.

L'intéressé resta bouche bée à l'entente de la réponse de Julien qui venait clairement de lui parler comme à un enfant à qui l'on expliquait une évidence…Mais il la voyait cette évidence !

- Que… ?

- Et oui je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le penses, malheureusement pour toi. Je voulais simplement que tu me fasses la réflexion du pourquoi de la porte scellée.

Le comte ne répondit rien, se terrant dans son mutisme. Après l'avoir fait passer pour un idiot il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait lui reparler. Il ne cherchait pas le bâton pour se faire battre, **lui**.

- Bon, des serviteurs travaillent à l'intérieur pour le repas du maître. Tu n'es pas officiellement présenté comme serviteur du maître donc il vaut mieux ne pas aller les déranger dans leur travail.

_« Présenté officiellement ? Et puis quoi encore ! Pour qui me prend-t-il? S'il pense que je vais me laisser mener à la baguette sans rien dire, il ne me connait pas. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses…sous-hommes sans volonté. »Pensa amèrement le jeune comte._

Julien enchaîna. Visiblement l'autre n'était toujours pas décidé à lui décocher un mot.

_« Et susceptible pour deux sous. »Constata le rouquin intérieurement. « Son éducation ne sera vraiment pas des plus agréables. »_

- D'ailleurs…

Le comte reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il ne put empêchait son regard acéré de détailler chaque geste, chaque mimique et expression faciale qui trahissait son hésitation quant à la suite de sa phrase. Le regard marron glacé croisa le bleu roi. Il continua.

- Le maître m'a aussi envoyé te dire qu'il ne viendra te voir que lorsque tu souhaiteras sa visite. Il comprend parfaitement des réticences à vos retrouvailles et préfère te laisser le temps de te recentrer.

Perdu. C'est ce que pu lire le roux dans le regard bleu profond. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase qui devait avoir un lien avec leur passé commun (celui dont il ne devait poser aucune question) et ne s'attendait pas une telle réaction de la part du plus jeune. Lui qui semblait si sûr de lui à l'ordinaire...Hormis le début, ces paroles étaient bien signées Sébastian. Un goût de bile monta dans la bouche de Ciel qui eut du mal à avaler. Sa gorge s'était asséchée et la tête lui tournait. Il aurait voulu préserver son masque d'impassibilité mais trop de sentiments le submergèrent d'un coup : la peur, l'angoisse, l'incompréhension, la douleur, l'appréhension. Tout n'était que noirceur dans son esprit torturé par d'aussi simples paroles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se troubla. Ses mains ne formaient plus que deux gros poings le long de sa chemise. Certes, il n'oubliait pas leur dernière nuit où le diable n'avait été que douceur et attention à son égard. Mais **cette** nuit n'effaçait pas **la** nuit. Elle n'était qu'une infime partie du chemin vers le pardon. (Qui sait seulement si celui-ci existait…)

- Non…, souffla Ciel entre ses lèvres sèches.

Son vis-à-vis hocha neutralement la tête puis ils repartirent pour la fin de la visite, laissant derrière eux les ténèbres engloutir l'espoir de retrouvailles espérées.

A suivre…

* * *

Je parle à ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout ce chapitre ou de descendre en bas de cette page (en bref à ceux qui liront la suite qui vient ^^). Bonjour! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre :s C'était le seul que je n'avais pas écris en Angleterre et j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration. J'ai écris dix pages de bloc qui ne me plaisaient pas beaucoup avant de sortir...ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est mauvais ou bon. Je vous laisse juger! Personnellement je trouve que j'ai fait mieux...  
PS: Ne soyez pas trop durs avec mon petit coeur fragile, je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre je vous le promets! Pardon d'avance à ceux qui n'ont pas aimé...Et merci à ceux à qui ça a plu. En tout cas vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et m'ont permis d'écrire ce chapitre (ou plutôt m'ont donné le courage de le publier au sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant un mois, pour ce qu'il contient...).  
En tout cas merci à tous d'être arrivés à là! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un meilleur chapitre encore :D


	7. Chapter 7

Excusez-moi pour cette attente j'ai..j'ai..j'ai pas assuré...J'avais tout sur bloc-notes et..bah j'ai un peu flemmardé à tout recopier j'avoue (Mille pardon!). Heureusement que bouya (ma relectrice) était là pour m'encourager et elle a tout relu très très rapidement pour que vous ayez la suite le plus vite possible. VIVE BOUYA! En tout cas bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup,...) touchée!:D

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre VI: "Une éducation à refaire"**

- Un peu de concentration Monsieur Phantomhive.

Le battement de la baguette en bois sur son bureau tira Ciel de ses rêveries. Ses yeux se relevèrent sur le jeune homme roux face à lui, vêtu d'un habit de tuteur. Le costume beige clair à queue de pie surmontait une chemise ample ocre. La baguette relevée sur son épaule froissait légèrement sa veste de costume. Julien.

- Ton esprit s'évade encore, Ciel.

- Excuse-moi je suis un peu fatigué…Pouvons-nous faire une pause ?

La main droite de Ciel était fermée sous sa joue, le visage incliné en une attitude ennuyée. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il était arrivé en Enfer par l'intermédiaire de Sébastian. Il ne l'avait pas revu. A vrai dire il ne sortait pas beaucoup. Ses journées se passaient en compagnie de Julien qui l'instruisait sur ses futurs fonctions de serviteur et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas acception à la règle. Il allait de sa chambre à sa pièce de travail aménagée spécialement pour lui et de celle-ci à sa chambre juste avant son couvre-feu. Sa vie était en réalité rythmée par les allers et venues du maître en sa demeure, Julien prenant extrêmement soin que les deux anciens compagnons ne se croisent jamais. Parfois, son nouveau tuteur (qui n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui ^^) l'emmenait se promener dans le jardin lors de ses pauses. Ciel qui avait horreur de marcher sur Terre ne boudait pas son plaisir lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et d'aller respirer l'air extérieur.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, répondit Julien en se penchant par-dessus le bureau, sa baguette toujours en main.

- S'il te plait, répondit automatiquement Ciel.

La politesse. C'était le mot d'ordre de Julien qui ne lui laissait rien passer. Avec lui aucun écart de conduite n'était toléré. Ciel par son éducation et son rang avait eu du mal à le comprendre. Encore maintenant Julien devait le reprendre. S'il oubliait les formules de politesse quelques fois, Julien le reprenait gentiment. Si cela devenait fréquent et que le jeune y mettait trop de mauvaise volonté, Julien le sanctionnait de quelques coups de baguette sur les fesses et dans le dos. Si Ciel élevait la voix sur lui, la sanction s'aggravait aussitôt : Ciel était envoyé dans sa chambre sans manger et il n'hésitait pas à sortir le martinet. Autant dire qu'au début de leur rencontre les fesses du comte étaient aussi rouges que son estomac criait famine.

- Bien mais la leçon n'est pas finie.

- J'ai mal au poignet à force de copier, se plaignit-il. Et ça fait quatre looongues heures que nous travaillons.

Julien jaugea un instant la moue attristée de son élève avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Ciel était un garçon évasif en cours et il avait beaucoup de mal à le cadrer. Il s'ennuyait, c'était indéniable, rejetant l'apprentissage des bonnes manières d'un serviteur, lui le comte Phantomhive.

Le tuteur finit par céder. Le jeune progressait et il voulait l'encourager sur cette voie.

_« L'endurance sera le prochain point à aborder. »_

- D'accord prends ta veste nous allons descendre au jardin.

Un tailleur était venu dans la semaine, appelé par le maître. C'était un grand homme blond, très svelte et qui n'avait pas placé une parole de tout le rendez-vous. Il avait pris les mesures du jeune comte et le jour suivant, Julien rapportait de somptueuses tenues. Sébastian avait dû lui-même les choisir au vue de l'indécence de certaines que Ciel n'avait pas tardé à cacher dans le fond de son armoire, rouge de honte. Pour le reste, il avait reçu des vestes, des shorts (plus ou moins long et plus ou moins moulant donc ^^) comme il en portait sur Terre, bleu marine, noir et pourpre. Le fin ruban qu'il passait autour de son col était à la couleur de son maître : carmin. Ciel était gâté et il avait bien vu la jalousie naître dans le regard du roux. Il n'était pas fautif, il ne lui avait rien demandé ! (Pas que les habits trop grands de Julien lui manquent non plus mais bon ^^).

Ciel se saisit de sa veste bleu marine aux manches en cascade de dentelles brodées de noir qu'il enfila prestement. Une fois passée la porte du bureau il fallut que Julien accélère le rythme pour suivre son cadet. Ce n'était pourtant pas de longues jambes qui lui faisaient défaut.

- Si tu retenais les cours que je te donne aussi bien que le chemin jusqu'au jardin, je serais comblé, ironisa l'aîné qui remarqua le sens de l'orientation impeccable de Ciel dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs sombres.

- Tu ne me donnes aucun intérêt à les apprendre. Tout est une question de commerce et de bien vendre ce que l'on a à offrir, rétorqua Ciel en ralentissant pour revenir à sa hauteur.

- Tu comprendras tout l'intérêt de mes leçons lorsque tu te trouveras face au Maître et à ses convives.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne crains pas le Maître, fanfaronna le gris fier comme un coq.

Les mains de son vis-à-vis vinrent se placer sur ses épaules et il fut poussé contre le mur où son tuteur le plaqua. Ciel leva vers lui des yeux surpris, rencontrant deux pupilles brunes sévères. Il n'osa rien dire.

- Écoute Ciel, ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te paraître dur mais qui que le Maître ait été avec toi, tu dois l'oublier. C'est un démon puissant et ici rien ne compte plus que les relations influentes en Enfer. Comme tu le disais si bien, tout est dans le marketing. Peut-être étais-tu quelqu'un sur Terre mais ici tu n'es plus rien, plus personne. Tu n'es qu'un objet et on ne s'attache pas à un objet.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ses paroles. Le rouge lui monta peu à peu aux joues. Chaque mot prononcé lui devenait d'avantage insupportable. Un…jouet ? Sébastian n'oserait jamais faire ça de lui il…Il en avait déjà trop fait. Mais ça Julien l'ignorait, lui et sa désinvolture écœurante. Ciel le repoussa violemment. Une colère immense était née suite aux mots prononcés par l'autre..

- Je ne suis pas un objet !cria-t-il en lui lançant un regard froid. Je suis quelqu'un, ne me mêles pas à ton sort pathétique que tu acceptes, ragea Ciel en repartant d'une vive allure vers les jardins sans se retourner.

- Crois-tu que je l'ai souhaité cette vie de servitude ?cria Julien pour couvrir la distance que l'autre s'affairait à mettre entre eux.

Ciel s'arrêta un instant.

- Je le pense oui. Ou tout du moins tu ne fais rien pour qu'elle change. Tu as renoncé.

Il repartit.

- Je n'ai pas abandonné !

Julien le laissa s'éloigner. Il aurait pu le rattraper et le battre jusqu'à lui avoir fait ravaler ses paroles désobligeantes mais…non. Il n'en avait pas envie. Le silence l'entourait. Ce garçon…Ciel. Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre tout diriger…IL NE SAVAIT RIEN ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver ici. Non il ne pouvait pas juger, lui, l'enfant à qui tout avait toujours été donné et permis ! Pourtant…le rouquin sentit au fond de lui une brisure. Son cadet avait remué en lui de vieux souvenirs chargés de sentiments qu'il avait rejetés et enfouit tout au fond de lui…Ciel avait raison.

_« J'ai abandonné… »_

Il dû se ressaisir. Sa situation avait bien des avantages à présent. Il était chouchouté comme personne auparavant et cette ombre de luxure dans laquelle il se prélassait quotidiennement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ciel aussi connaitrait ça. Il ferait de lui un objet parfait et aucun sentiment inutile et dépassé ne viendrait compromettre ce but. Il devait se montrer irréprochable pour son Maître adoré. Julien reprit sa marche vers Ciel qui avait sûrement atteint le jardin maintenant.

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure Ciel.

Le garçon assit entre les parterres de roses rouges et ne rétorqua rien. Il regardait la vallée plus loin sous ce jardin suspendu. La demeure du Maître était un grand bâtiment sombre et imposant auquel on accédait par un long chemin de dalles. L'étendue de verdure sur laquelle les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient était en fait une immense terrasse sur laquelle avait poussé une fleuraison de plantes des plus banales aux plus exotiques ou même inconnues sur Terre. Les effluves en étaient indescriptibles, si sucrées, si envoutantes,…Cette élévation empêchait la fuite de ses gens et offrait un panorama incroyable sur les terres du Maître. De hauts bâtiments s'élevaient plus loin mais semblaient ridicules vue d'ici. Leurs fenêtres reflétaient la boule de feu artificielle accrochée au mur de la grotte des Enfers tel un soleil.

- Ciel, dit l'autre en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Quelle heure est-il Julien?

- Vue la couleur verte du ciel je dirais fin d'après-midi. Tu sais qu'on ne compte pas de la même façon en Enfer et…

- Je n'aime pas cette vie, le coupa Ciel.

L'autre soupira en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de son cadet qui se laissa faire. Lui aussi perdrait l'étincelle de rébellion qui animait son regard, Julien en était persuadé.

- On s'y fait…La docilité permet de ne pas se faire remarquer ou d'être apprécié par les Grands de la maison. Les serviteurs sont bien traités s'ils sont obéissants tu sais ?

Le regarde bleu roi chargé d'incompréhension se tourna vers le regard serein de son compagnon. Ne comprenait-il donc rien ?

- Je ne veux pas m'y faire Julien, répondit Ciel en se dégageant de l'étreinte oppressante. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui laissent la vie décider pour eux. Quant à être apprécié par les « Grands », je devrais faire cela pour finir caressé dans leur lit telle une catin ? Non merci.

Sur ses mots, il se leva et avança dans l'herbe bien fraîche du jardin. Sa vision se perdait dans cette contemplation paradisiaque, un paradoxe avec le lieu : les Enfers.

_« Ce démon a bon goût, cela au moins n'était pas de la comédie. »_

Ciel s'effaça de la vue de Julien en allant se promener entre les hauts arbres centenaires (et même plus ^^). Le teint blême de son tuteur ne lui avait pas échappé à la prononciation de ses deux dernières phrases. Que lui cachait-il ? Etait-il de ces jeunes éphèbes tant convoités par le Vicomte de Druitt ? L'obscurité ne tarda pas à l'engloutir sous les épais feuillages du sous-bois. Ici pas de ruisseaux sinueux, pas d'oiseaux gazouillants, de chevreuils terrifiés,…Le silence. Les espèces terriennes n'avaient sûrement pas pu élire domicile en Enfer. Le comte avait peur de cette atmosphère ténébreuse, lui qui avait toujours craint le noir, mais il avait besoin d'être seul. Il fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre.

- Ciel reviens !

_« Que me veut encore cet abruti ? »Pensa le jeune en poussant un long soupir qui se perdit dans l'opacité muette._

Ciel émergea de la forêt dans laquelle il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder bien malheureusement. Julien l'attendait à l'entrée, arborant un facies dur et au regard froid qui ne lui était pas caractéristique. Il n'avait pas osé pénétrer dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Je voulais être au calme.

- Ah parce que tu ne te considères pas au calme avec moi ?

Une mine accusatrice lui répondit.

- Tu as interdiction de t'éloigner à plus de deux mètres de moi c'est clair ?lui hurla dessus Julien en le saisissant par le bras.

- Oui.

- D'ailleurs ta pause est finie.

- Quoi ?s'insurgea Ciel. Mais ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes que… !

- En Enfer cela fait déjà une heure. Et ne me réponds pas !

La mâchoire de Ciel se crispa alors que ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs au rouquin. Sans un mot, son attitude en disait déjà long sur ses pensées assassines. Julien allait lui payer cette nomination tôt ou tard, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps !

- Baisse les yeux. Je n'aime pas ce regard.

Sa mâchoire se tendit d'avantage. Ses dents supportaient une forte tension. Ciel articula difficilement un « Bien. » en abaissant son regard sur l'herbe. Ses mains n'étaient plus que deux poings près à frapper.

- Parfait. A présent rentrons, on nous attend.

Ciel lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la grande demeure où son compagnon retournait d'un pas pressé. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Le chemin que Julien empruntait était différent de d'habitude. Cette voie ne menait pas à l'aile des serviteurs. Les murs des couloirs étaient très riches, aux antipodes de ceux de l'aile des domestiques dont la peinture beige se craquelait dans chaque petit recoin.

Julien s'arrêta subitement devant une immense porte que Ciel reconnut comme celle de la salle de réunion. Les portes dont il s'était moqué deux semaines auparavant, la femme qui lui était interdite jusque-là. Le rouquin toqua deux coups brefs et assurés sur le bois sombre vernis avant de se placer derrière son cadet.

- Me ferais-tu une visite guidée ?se moqua Ciel.

- Silence. Il est temps de mettre en pratique tout ce que je t'ai appris.

- … ?

Le gris n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà les deux portes massives s'ouvrirent face à lui. Un lourd bruit de gonds rouillés se répercuta dans la demeure. Le tuteur poussa son élève à l'intérieur.

- J'ai bien failli attendre Julien.

Cette voix suave…Ciel dévisagea l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de lui, droit comme un « i », le menton légèrement relevé, fier. Quelques mèches noires tombaient sur son visage au profil parfait, contrastant avec sa peau à l'éclat neigeux. Les quelques poils recouvrant la peau du jeune se hérissèrent à sa vue. De l'angoisse et…de la honte de se retrouver là, inférieur et impuissant face à ce démon. Ce-dernier était vêtu d'un pantalon de costume et d'une chemise noire aux manches semblant négligemment relevées. Elle était ouverte, dévoilant un torse blanc savamment sculpté. Lorsqu'il était à son service, jamais Sébastian ne se serait permis une telle tenue. Et pour cause ! Il se serait vu aussitôt réexpédié à coups de pieds aux fesses dans ses appartements.

Le regard du démon était fixé sur une assemblée de serviteurs plus ou moins âgés, garçons et filles, inclinés respectueusement. Julien attrapa soudain le bras du jeune Ciel et l'entraîna dans une profonde révérence.

- Veuillez m'excuser Maître, répondit le rouquin en rougissant.

- Passons. Relevez-vous, ordonna l'intéressé.

Julien obéit prestement. Son regard se dirigea vers son cadet, surpris. Il le sentait trembler de tous ses membres de sa poigne sur son bras. Ses yeux étaient baissés et camouflés par de grandes mèches grises. De peur ? Non, de colère de devoir obéir à ce démon de malheur.

- Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui pour vous présenter un nouveau serviteur qui intègrera son poste dès demain. Il s'appelle Ciel et a été précédemment formé par Julien que vous connaissez tous. Je vous prierais donc d'être courtois et ouvert avec lui dans un premier temps même si aucun traitement de faveur ne lui sera accordé. Les mêmes règles qu'à vous lui seront imposées et je compte sur vous pour le former dans ses différentes tâches.

Ciel ouvrit la bouche en levant les yeux vers le Maître. Celui-ci était impassible. Même son petit sourire ironique avait disparu face à cette assemblée qui semblait boire ses paroles. Un par un, ils s'agenouillèrent et baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Julien, resté en arrière en avait fait de même. Le Maître prit congés dans un silence respectueux. Il passa tout près de Ciel resté debout, le frôlant même. Le bleu roi croisa le carmin. Le sourire reparut. Les portes se fermèrent.

- Hé Ciel ! La révérence ça ne te dit rien par hasard ?l'interrogea un Julien autoritaire en revenant à sa hauteur.

Le comte le dévisagea gravement. Tout s'était arrêté dans son esprit pour ne plus se focaliser que sur une seule et unique chose : Sébastian.

- Il y a deux semaines, tu m'as dit que le Maître me visiterait lorsque j'en exprimerais le souhait…c'est bien ça ?

Julien hocha affirmativement la tête alors que la commissure de ses lèvres se relevait. Il voyait où son cadet venait en venir. Il savait que cela viendrait un jour. Le regard du gris se durcit, sa lèvre inférieure frissonna.

- Je veux le revoir.

A suivre…

* * *

Oh que de suspens!:o *auteur sadique* J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et rassurez-vous dans une semaine (deux max) le prochain chapitre est en ligne *auteur un peu plus gentille* :D

PS: Pour les reviews voulez-vous que je vous réponde au début du chapitre comme certains auteurs? Je culpabilise un peu de ne pas vous répondre alors que ça me ferait plaisir...Donc j'attends votre avis :) A très très bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Et bien voilà ! Chose promise chose due ! Je réponds à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir encore une fois ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à en laisser et vous être très réactifs à chacune de mes publications ;) Bravo ! C'est vous qui me mettez de bonne humeur quand j'écris et qui me poussez à tenir mes délais ! J'espère que mes réponses vous iront et si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me disputer. N'oubliez pas quand même que j'ai un pauvre petit cœur fragile qui ne demande qu'à être aimer… :D

Hopeless mitsuki : Coucou ! Ciel est hésitant c'est vrai. Il découvre un nouvel environnement, un nouveau mode de vie et fait de nouvelles rencontres ! Julien en l'occurrence. Un garçon gentil (mais il ne faut pas trop le pousser !) et sûr de lui. Qui est-il vraiment ? Car on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, même s'il apparaît depuis deux chapitres. Et pour les tenues…Et bien nous verrons. Elles sont surement faites pour être portées devant le Maître (Je dis ça je dis rien…) :P

Mangakadu14 : J'aime beaucoup ton « ENFIN » qui me rappelle que je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail et qui me fait beaucoup culpabiliser…Snif…Enfin j'ai quand même publié un bon chapitre, non ?:D Ah enfin une personne qui s'interroge sur notre petit Julien. J'en suis ravie. Amoureux ? Hmm…Nous verrons si tes théories sont fondées dans la suite de mes chapitres :P Ouais encore du suspens !

Venalosia Zea'rel : Oh non il ne faut pas pleurer en m'attendant :o A part si ce sont des larmes de bonheur en me lisant, là j'accepte ) Ça me fait immensément plaisir de voir que tu me suis aussi assidument, je ne le savais pas et j'espère que tu n'as pas réveillé toute la maison par ton cri :P Je vois que tu t'y connais en conjugaison, en tournures de phrases et en concordance des temps si j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle relectrice, crois moi je saurais à qui m'adresser ^^ J'ai donc corriger mes fautes grâce à toi pour ne plus brûler les yeux de mes lecteurs avisés. Je suis toujours pour avoir des remarques constructives et améliorer mes textes qui sont loin d'être parfaits. Au plaisir de lire d'avoir de nouveau une review de ta part et entre nous…on peut se tutoyer non ?

KonekoChan84 : J'aime bien les suspenses que je laisse même si j'avoue que si j'étais à votre place je n'aimerais pas du tout du tout ! XD On devrait boycotter ces auteurs cruels ! (Euh…non non mauvaise idée ^^') J'espère que l'attente aura été moins longue cette fois ) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! C'est un suspens pour moi aussi car je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux : Et bien…je suis ravie !:D Que dire d'autre quand je découvre une nouvelle lectrice qui semble déjà fan et qui me laisse un commentaire aussi touchant et enthousiaste J Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu et désolée de t'avoir monopolisée 1h. L'idée de l'inversement m'a traversé l'esprit un jour alors que je lisais des fanfictions. Je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien voir ce que cela rendrait si l'on inversait les rôles de nos deux superbes protagonistes mais dans un cadre différent : Les Enfers en l'occurrence. Et quand on pense quelque chose, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a dû le penser aussi. En plus personne n'avait encore exploité cette vision des choses donc je ne risquais pas de faire de plagia. C'est impec ! Je suis contente que mon idée t'ait plu et même sans smiley je ne te prenais pas pour une folle ne t'inquiètes pas. (Par contre moi j'aime beaucoup en mettre ^^).

Lalala1995 : Aller il y a toujours de la lumière après les ténèbres! Une amie m'a obligé à regarder des animés mignons pour que j'arrête de brutaliser mes personnages pfff… :p J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Darkmoonlady : Oh oui Ciel a plus d'une idée derrière la tête ! Mais il est rusé. Le temps sera son meilleur ami dans cette nouvelle partie.

Kitsune : Tu attendais la suite ? Et bien la voici :D Pauvre Ciel O.O Et de rien pour le chapitre 7. Le plaisir est partagé!

LadyIchi : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai relu encore et encore et encore (!) ton commentaire en pensant que je t'avais déçue en ne suivant pas à la lettre les traits de caractère des personnages initiaux :s Il est vrai que j'ai pris certaines libertés et que j'ai accentué la colère de Ciel pour lancer l'histoire car tu te doutes bien que Sébastian ne l'aurait pas emmené en Enfer et l'aurait…violé pour une pichenette ^^ La fin de ton message m'a totalement rassuré et j'espère que je me rattrape avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Nero Mikk : Et bien voilà ce qu'ils vont se dire. Tu n'as plus qu'à suivre le chemin jusqu'au chapitre! Bonne lecture et ravie que ça te plaise :D

Yuuki-miisakii : Ciel s'agenouiller devant Sébastian ? Je n'y avais pas pensé mais…très bonne idée :D Vivement les prochains chapitres!

Alisea : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D

Kiyoai : Oh oui je suis trop cruelle mais ça fait une partie de mon charme je crois ! Chuuut il ne faut pas faire de la télépathie avec moi et le révéler à tout le monde ) Du lemon n'est-ce-pas ? Oh et pourquoi pas ^^ enfin…Pas encore. Peut-être bientôt qui sait ?

**Je suis heureuse de vous avoir répondu à tous! Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre VI : « La querelle du pouvoir »**

Ciel n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, appréhendant les retrouvailles du lendemain. Comment lui apparaîtrait-il ?...Quelle attitude adopter ? Arriverait-il à le regarder en face ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il n'oubliait pas, comme il n'avait jamais oublié pour ses tortionnaires il y a cinq ans de cela.

Alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur les enfers (ou que l'on n'avait pas allumé la boule de feu artificielle au sommet de la grotte), Ciel se résigna à se réveiller définitivement. Il ne servait à rien de reculer encore et encore l'inévitable. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et se les frotta pour dissiper sa vue encore floutée par le sommeil. Puis, un par un il étira tous ses muscles comme le lui avait montré Julien pour couper net l'engourdissement dû à la nuit. Le lit n'était pourtant pas désagréable et il faisait bon de s'y endormir. Le démon avait fait les choses en grand pour son confort. Peut-être pour se faire pardonner ? Tssk. On ne l'achetait pas.

Soudain, une clé tourna dans la serrure que Julien avait verrouillé la veille avant de partir et la poignée s'abaissa. Se rappelant la visite attendue de Sébastian par sa demande, Ciel se figea. L'angoisse le reprit à la gorge. Il fixa son regard sur l'entrée, inspirant doucement pour se calmer, comme-ci de rien n'était. Il ne devait rien laissait paraître devant lui. _Surtout pas devant lui._

- Tu es arrivé rapidement comme toujours, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Des pas feutrés foulèrent la moquette de la chambre. Un fin sourire se forma à la commissure des lèvres du démon.

_« Il n'aura rien perdu de ses remarques incisives.» Pensa le démon en s'approchant du lit._

- La marque du pacte me prévient de votre réveil. Est-ce un problème ?

- Il est tôt.

- Oh peut-être désiriez-vous un instant de répit avant nos retrouvailles Ciel ?

Le comte releva son visage vers lui il s'était rapproché. Sébastian avait revêtu son apparence humaine, celle qu'il lui avait personnellement choisie, l'apparence qu'il avait rejetée pour…

- Depuis quand m'appelle-tu par mon prénom ?

- Depuis quand un serviteur tutoie-t-il son maître ?

Ciel soupira. Sébastian n'arrêtait pas de répondre à ses questions par une nouvelle question ce qui l'agaçait déjà. Il venait à peine de se réveiller alors peut-être aurait-il apprécié un instant de répit pour ne pas supporter immédiatement ce retour à la réalité. Lui le serviteur, l'autre le maître…Ce pacte inversé. Julien lui avait tout expliqué mais il s'y refusait.

- Crois-tu réellement que je vais t'obéir Sébastian ?

- Je ne comptais pas vous laisser le choix.

- Tu n'as rien à me permettre espèce de… !

- Taisez-vous, ordonna la voix ferme du maître.

L'ordre ne put être ignoré par l'enfant marqué du pacte. Il se tut instantanément, décrochant un sourire satisfait au démon qui lui faisait face. Il voulut répliquer mais il ne pouvait plus émettre de son. _Lui…_Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué en découvrant les effets du pacte.

- Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas le choix. A présent je vous somme de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « maître », Ciel.

Sébastian donnait des ordres clairs et précis pour ne pas que son serviteur y trouve des failles. Il voulait fixer avec lui les règles dès maintenant et se montrerait inflexible. Le plus jeune détourna le regard en pinçant ses fines lèvres en une moue agacée. Ses doigts pianotaient sur son genou droit.

- Je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse.

- Je n'ai pas répondu.

- Faites-le.

**- Vous** m'avez dit de me taire **maître**, répondit-il aigrement.

- Et vous venez de me désobéir par deux fois, s'amusa le brun.

_« Se moque-t-il de moi ? »_

Sébastian ne put retenir son rire en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait son cadet. Il s'attendrit devant cet être calme à l'ordinaire et pourtant si impulsif en sa compagnie. Il le cherchait, certes, car il aimait le voir réagir ainsi et entrer dans son jeu. Cela était si facile et évident pour lui de titiller ce petit être se voulant plus grand et supérieur que tous les autres. Son attitude, sa voix, son regard, ses actions,…Tout cela constituait le rôle de Ciel Phantomhive. Un comte à la tête d'une immense société internationale et chien de garde de sa Majesté la Reine Victoria. Un enfant.

Le visage juvénile attirait le regard du démon tel un aimant. Il était si beau, si parfait. Sébastian ne l'avait pas oublié. Ce visage le hantait depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble. Il avait été si doux ce soir-là…L'abandonner n'avait été que plus déchirant. Une envie soudaine de caresser sa joue pour retrouver la douceur de sa peau qui lui avait tant manquée le prit. Mais à peine l'eut-il effleuré que son vis-à-vis détourna son regard en rougissant.

_« Intéressant »Pensa le démon en souriant._

En effet, il avait remarqué que Ciel ne l'avait pas repoussé d'une manière dégoutée mais plutôt embarrassée au vu de ses rougeurs. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sébastian observait très franchement Ciel alors que ce dernier l'épiait plus discrètement par en-dessous. (« Discrètement » n'était peut-être pas le mot juste sachant que Sébastian l'avait remarqué ^^).

_«Se pourrait-il…qu'il ne me déteste pas ? »_

La question posée était, en elle-même, absurde puisque Ciel était la personne la plus rancunière qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. La méthode d'attaque de son cadet était rodée et divertissait toujours le diable lorsqu'une nouvelle cible apparaissait en ligne de mire : Le jeune comte ne disait rien, observait, jouait le jeu de son ennemi puis lui faisait savoir ses réels sentiments avant de généralement se débarrasser de lui à l'aide de son fidèle Sébastian. Y répondre par la positive aurait dont été impossible, inimaginable.

- Venez, ordonna soudain le maître en sortant de ses pensées.

Ciel le suivait du regard alors qu'il se rendait sans se retourner dans la salle de bain, certain que son serviteur le suivrait. Effectivement, celui-ci ne voulait obéir pas mais comme auparavant, le pacte inversé le contrôlait et il ne semblait pas encore parvenir à lutter. Ses jambes s'activèrent seules, comme animées d'une vie propre et attinrent le bord du lit dans lequel elles pendirent un instant dans le vide. Il finit par se lever pour emboiter docilement le pas de l'homme. Il n'aimait vraiment (mais vraiment !) pas cette situation dans laquelle, même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne parvenait pas à lutter et ne pouvait pas désobéir.  
Il entendit l'eau de la baignoire couler et arriva dans la pièce où l'attendait son « supérieur ». Ciel se planta devant lui en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'allait pas coopérer en plus !

- Pourquoi arborez-vous cette moue boudeuse qui vous sied si mal ?le questionna le grand en s'approchant de lui. Je pensais que seuls les bébés étaient difficiles au moment du bain.

- J'attends uniquement **vos** ordres, **maître**. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez besoin que je vous rappelle votre statut dont vous êtes si fier.

Sébastian émit un rire bref.

- Je considérais que même le plus stupide de tous les serviteurs pouvait agir sans constamment attendre les ordres de son maître. Avais-je tort ?

- A défaut d'être stupide j'y mettrais beaucoup de mauvaise volonté soyez-en sûr **maître**, répondit sèchement le garçon en fusillant le plus âgé du regard.

L'autre sourit reconnaissant bien là le jeune comte dont il avait forgé l'âme avec tant d'ardeur.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. J'aurais pu croire que vous étiez malade si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Tsssk.

Sur ce, il positionna les bras de Ciel en l'air avant de se saisir du bas de sa chemise de nuit qu'il lui ôta. Le jeune ne dit rien il était habitué à ce rituel qui avait duré cinq ans. Mais une fois nu, sa main vint se poser sur son sexe pour le dissimuler tant bien que mal à la vue de l'autre. Il savait à présent quelles pensées et envies l'homme nourrissait à son égard et il ne voulait surtout pas l'exciter. Sébastian s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Il savait que **cette** nuit laisserait des séquelles.

- Et pourrais-je savoir depuis quand un maître attend-t-il de son serviteur qu'il lui désobéisse ?demanda le jeune pour rompre le silence.

Le maître lui indiqua d'entrer dans le bain après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau du bout des doigts. Le jeune ne se fit pas prier pour s'immerger dans l'eau chaude. Avec Julien il n'avait droit qu'à des douches…et encore. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'avec Sébastian dans les parages, ça changeait la donne. Il appréciait de se sentir exister à nouveau.

- La désobéissance permet au maître de punir son serviteur sans avoir de remords, répondit le démon en se servant d'une coupelle pour arroser les parcelles de peau encore sèches.

- Aux dernières nouvelles les démons n'éprouvent aucun remord quant à leurs actes, même les plus horribles.

Sébastian ne répondit rien à cela. Il n'avait aucune excuse quant à son comportement et Ciel le savait. Il s'en servirait. C'est d'ailleurs en souriant que le jeune constata qu'il avait eu le dernier mot sur son maître. Il avait enfin trouvé la faille, sa nouvelle arme fatale si Sébastian l'agaçait trop.

_« Détrompez-vous Ciel. Je regrette tout cela amèrement. »Pensa Sébastian en versant une coupelle d'eau sur les cheveux gris de Ciel qui avait penché sa tête en arrière._

Il regardait son majordome au masque de concentration impeccable. Sébastain faisait cela pour dissimuler sa peine au plus jeune.

_« Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai honte de vous avoir souillé…Comme je m'en veux de vous avoir défleuré si brutalement. »_

Il ne s'y laissa pas tromper. Pourtant il ne dit rien. En dépit des apparences, il connaissait aussi bien son ancien majordome que lui le connaissait. Il l'avait blessé par ses mots, il le savait mais il ne le laisserait pas oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Jamais.

- Séb…Maître ?

- Qui a-t-il ?

Ciel s'allongea sur le ventre, les mains sous le menton, le dos légèrement cambré. Il tournait le dos au démon, lui offrant une vue complète sur sa nuque mouillée, son dos, son bassin, ses fines jambes,…ses fesses ! Sébastian resta bouche-bée devant cette sublime contemplation.

_« Cet enfant est un appel à la luxure… »_

Il se ressaisit alors que Ciel riait doucement. Le comte l'avait fait exprès c'était certain il voulait tester les limites de son maître. Sébastian remonta ses manches de ses mains mouillées pour atteindre son serviteur sans se salir.

- On pourrait se demander qui de nous deux est le Maître et qui est le serviteur n'est-ce pas ?demanda le gris l'air de rien en promenant son regard malicieux sur l'eau qui l'entourait.

- La question ne se pose pas. Je sais que je suis votre maître et je suis certain que vous n'oublierez pas que vous êtes mon serviteur, répondit l'intéressé en passant un gant plein de savon sur le jeune corps.

Ciel soupira.

- Et depuis quand un maître lave-t-il son serviteur, Maître ?

- Un maître aime préparer son serviteur pour son propre plaisir, sourit le démon.

- Mais si gnnnn…

Le serviteur gémit en se crispant. Sébastian venait de passer son gant sur les fesses de Ciel qui n'avait pas supporté cet attouchement. Cela faisait trop mal. Cela était trop frais. Il sentait encore les griffes du démon passer sur la peau charnue de ses fesses, remonter puis lui écarter violemment les jambes. Il le revoyait le caresser sans aucune pudeur, se moquant de l'horreur éprouvée par son compagnon, ne se préoccupant que de son propre plaisir. Puis il s'était plongé en lui comme une lame dans un fourreau de chair. Il l'avait pris sans son accord, entre ses rudes sanglots. Ciel frissonna.

Une autre séquelle…

- Vous ai-je fait mal ?l'interrogea Sébastian en retirant immédiatement son gant.

_« Oui tu m'as blessé sale démon. Tu m'as blessé jusque dans ma chair en me volant une chose que je ne pourrais jamais récupérer. Et je t'en veux. Je t'en veux pour cette crainte de toi que tu m'infliges et cette haine que je nourris pour ta vraie nature, aussi puissante que l'amour que je te portais. »_

Ciel rougit fortement en serrant les poings. Il secoua la tête. Si son esprit restait inflexible, extérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Il semblait perdre tous ses moyens face au démon.

- N-Non.

- Ciel, murmura Sébastian en passant sa main sur ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Il frémit à ce contact. En vérité il voulait se retrouver seul. Sébastian, sentant cette nouvelle distance, entreprit de le rincer puis de le sécher en l'entourant d'une grande serviette blanche.

- Désirez-vous vous habiller seul ou souhaitez-vous que je m'en occupe ?

- Seul, répondit-il doucement en regardant la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés sur la chaise.

Le Maître perçut la tristesse la tristesse qui filtrait dans le regard bleu marine et même s'il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le soulager, il se retint. Il mettrait du temps à retrouver sa confiance mais il y parviendrait. Sébastian le devait.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il avant de sortir en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ciel était enfin seul. Il s'assit en serrant la serviette contre lui pour en préserver la chaleur. Sébastian s'occupait toujours aussi bien de lui, comme une poupée de porcelaine même et le revoir lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Malgré tout cela, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, en lui et la réaction de son corps le lui rappelait. L'ancien comte passa une main dans ses cheveux humides par le passage du Maître. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

On toqua à la porte.

- Ne tardez pas à vous préparer, nous avons une longue journée devant nous.

- Le petit-déjeuner est-il compris dans le programme de la longue journée ?s'informa Ciel en se levant pour s'habiller.

- Vous ne le saurez que si vous sortez de là, répondit le démon un sourire dans la voix.

Sébastian avait toujours su que s'il n'avait pas main mise sur Ciel par la raison il l'aurait par le ventre, lui qui avait un grand faible pour les pâtisseries. Ciel derrière la porte sentit un doux fumet de viennoiseries chaudes. Il s'empressa d'enfiler sa chemise, son caleçon et son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte pour se précipiter sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner apporté par l'homme. Celui-ci l'intercepta en pleine course, le ramenant en arrière et le morigénant du regard.

- Voyons, comment êtes-vous habillé là ? Vous êtes tout débraillé, dit le maître en rentrant correctement la chemise dans le short puis en refaisant son fin nœud rouge.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bien habillé pour manger.

- Et où sont vos bas ?continua-t-il sans prêter attention à la remarque de son cadet.

- Je les mettrais après, soupira Ciel en tendant la main vers les pâtisseries qui étaient encore hors de portée.

Le démon se releva en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Allez les chercher Ciel, vous déjeunerez ensuite.

Ciel grogna. Dépité, il repartit, le ventre gargouillant, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les hautes chaussettes semblaient se moquer de lui lorsqu'il s'en saisit rageusement. Il avait faim et la nourriture de son ancien majordome lui manquait. Ses bas furent rapidement remontés avant qu'il ne revienne à la chambre où l'attendait patiemment le démon.

- Satisfait ?

- Très. Asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en désignant l'une des deux chaises d'une petite table rectangulaire qui n'était pas ici la veille.

Ciel obéit et se retrouva en face d'un thé aux reflets dorés et un choix de pâtisseries, de viennoiseries et de fruits coupés. Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux à la découverte du festin. Tout ça était pour lui ! Sébastian s'installa sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

- Servez-vous tout a été préparé selon vos préférences.

Ciel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et engloutit une bonne partie des mets présents (de manière distinguée tout de-même ^^) ce qui étonna le majordome. Certes, il n'était pas nouveau que le jeune comte adorait sa cuisine (même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours) mais au point de lui faire un tel sort…

- Calmez-vous on dirait que l'on ne vous a pas nourris depuis des mois, se moqua gentiment le démon.

- Je ne considère pas les deux restes envoyés chaque jour par « le Maître » comme des repas suffisants.

Sébastian tiqua à cette réflexion.

Ciel ne comprenait pas l'étonnement sur les traits du démon. Il savait que tous les ordres de la Maison venaient de lui. Du moins, c'est ce que lui avait dit Julien dès le premier jour. Il ne lui servait qu'un bout de pain souvent rassis de la veille et si Ciel le refusait, son tuteur se faisait un plaisir de le dévorer sous ses yeux ou de le jeter. Au début, le jeune avait refusé, dégouté qu'on puisse vouloir lui faire manger des restes pour chien. Puis, peu à peu, la faim s'était fait ressentir, provoquant chez lui une douleur nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie : des crampes d'estomac. Son ventre se tordait, le faisait atrocement souffrir, lui décochant des grimaces de douleur alors que Julien l'épiait attentivement. Au bout de deux jours, il avait cédé, mangeant goulument jusqu'à la dernière petite miette le pain présenté sous le regard satisfait de son aîné. Il l'avait laissé gagner.

- « Deux restes » ?répéta-t-il pour inciter Ciel à s'expliquer plus amplement.

- « Deux quignons de pain par jour sont suffisants pour accomplir les tâches quotidiennes », récita le jeune en s'enfournant un muffin. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Mon ventre gargouille sans cesse et Julien me dispute.

Deux quignons de pain ? Etait-ce un euphémisme ? Dès l'installation dans la chambre du jeune garçon, lorsque le démon en lui s'était calmé, Sébastian avait donné des ordres bien précis à toute la maison à son sujet. Personne n'était autorisé à le maltraiter (les mercenaires s'en souvenaient amèrement du fond de leur geôle à présent), à l'interroger sur son passé et devait le respecter un minimum. Un tailleur avait été appelé pour le vêtir et une liste de mets les plus fins avait été établie pour servir le jeune comte difficile à chaque repas. Que s'était-il passé ?

- Monsieur n'aime plus le homard ?

- Je ne sais même plus quel goût cela a…

- Le cuisinier est-il si mauvais ?s'enquit le brun.

- Quel cuisinier ?

Sébastian ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. Cet enfant était si exigeant !

- Vos plats ne se font pas tous seuls, Ciel, répondit-il en tentant de retrouver son sérieux bien qu'un sourire moqueur n'arrivait pas à s'effacer de ses lèvres.

- Mais de quels plats me parle…parlez-vous ? Je n'ai qu'un morceau de pain à manger le matin puis le soir, c'est tout ! Et si vous trouvez ça drôle de me faire saliver en me parlant de homard… !

Il s'arrêta de manger en lâchant ses couverts sur la table et releva ses yeux emplies d'une tristesse nouvelle sur le démon. Celui-ci le dévisagea, surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur. Il n'était pas coutume pour l'ancien comte de dévoiler ses sentiments, ce qu'il appelait « ses faiblesses ». Le sourire du Maître disparut. Il ne jouait plus.

- Tu m'as violé et tu m'as abandonné, murmura Ciel alors qu'un sanglot lui entravait la gorge.

Le pacte le faisait atrocement souffrir puisqu'il désobéissait au démon par son tutoiement. Mais il ne pouvait pas (il ne pouvait plus !) vouvoyer cet homme. C'aurait été lui accorder trop de respect pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. En même temps…il désirait ce tutoiement qui briserait la distance entre eux. Tout était confus. Amis ou ennemis ? Ciel voulait retrouver son Sébastian…

- Ils m'ont torturé, affamé mais…mais tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. Pourtant tu les entendais, j'en suis persuadé. Tu…tu as toujours su lire en moi, même sans ce lien.

Les larmes coulèrent. La carapace s'était finalement brisée après cinq années de contenance et de maîtrise parfaite. Il souffrait. Il était perdu, Sébastian le sentait. Il avait voulu lui laisser du temps pour se reconstruire. Avait-il eu tort ?

De longs sanglots secouaient le frêle corps du serviteur qui dissimulait son visage mouillé, souillé par les larmes, de ses mains, honteux de son attitude qui n'était pas digne d'un comte.

- Pa…pardon, balbutia-t-il en reniflant.

Sébastian se leva et s'assit à côté de lui sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Le comte était si fragile à cet instant. Doucement, sans le brusquer, les bras du démon enlacèrent l'humain, l'attirant dans une étreinte rassurante. Ciel se tourna vers lui et s'accrocha à la chemise de son compagnon, enfouissant son visage couvert de larmes contre le tissu dissimulant un torse musclé. La seconde d'après il se retrouvait sur ses genoux.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je suis là à présent.

Sa main gracile glissa sous le menton du cadet abandonné par ses mains dissimulatrices. Elle l'orienta vers le long visage à la blancheur de marbre du démon. La main marquée du pacte passa dans les cheveux gris perle, rejetant tendrement le visage enfantin en arrière. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent. Sébastian se pencha d'avantage sur son cadet. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, un baiser scella leurs retrouvailles.

A suivre…

* * *

Oh nooooon c'est déjà fini! Elle est cruelle encore une fois! Je sais B) Voilà j'ai décidé cette fois de vous laisser sur une image plus douce de nos deux personnages, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Et si vous avez des théories ou des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)

Je me suis aperçue que ça prenait beaucoup de place de vous répondre en haut du chapitre alors j'ai une nouvelle idée :D Je répondrais par mail aux lecteurs connectés (comme ça on pourra discuter par pavets de réponses ^^) et pour ceux qui ne sont pas connectés ou qui n'ont pas de compte je leur répondrais au-dessus :D Qu'en pensez-vous? A très très bientôt en tout cas pour un prochain chapitre encore plus croustillant, promis!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Vous l'attendiez, vous le vouliez, vous le désiriez! Et il est (presque) là *mouhahaha*!

Avant de passer à la lecture, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ça m'a fait très plaisir surtout durant cette période qui (hormis le bac) a été très mouvementé et difficile pour moi, ce qui explique mon retard. Excusez-moi, je n'avais plus la foi d'écrire mais je m'y suis remise pour vous et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Bonne lecture à tous (et rendez-vous plus bas)! **

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : « Un serviteur se doit d'obéir à son maître »**

Les larmes de Ciel avaient cessé. Leurs lèvres se mêlaient et s'épousaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Ils étaient tout, ils n'étaient rien. Ils étaient seulement tous les deux. Ni le passé, ni le futur ne comptaient. Juste…cet instant que tous les deux désiraient secrètement qu'il ne finisse jamais. Mais cela jamais ils ne se l'avoueraient. Le comte et le démon étaient bien trop fiers pour s'abaisser à du sentimentalisme…n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'importe. Bientôt, la langue vicieuse du démon alla caresser les lèvres fraîches de son cadet pour en réclamer l'accès. C'est dans un soupir de plaisir que le jeune homme le lui accorda, à dix mille lieus alors de ce qui se passait. C'était bien trop bon. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un tel bien-être pouvait être possible après tout ce qu'il avait subi. Et encore moins venant de…

Le bal de leurs langues continua dans leurs bouches. Tendre puis plus passionné, les deux hommes se cherchaient, voulant dominer l'autre avant de finalement se laisser aller à un baiser d'égal à égal. La main du démon ne quittait pas la peau fragile du cou de son ancien maître sous-laquelle pulsait le sang coulant dans ses fines veines. Ciel empoignait furieusement les cheveux du brun et écrasait ses lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser. Le démon s'efforçait de le modérer. Il ne devait plus s'emballer. Il ne fallait plus que…**ça **se reproduise. Sébastian remonta ses mains sur les joues de Ciel qui rougit instantanément. Il le regarda. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient dissimulés sous ses paupières closes. Ses rougeurs étaient si belles…adorable.

Le démon rompit leur baiser, gardant son front appuyé contre celui du plus jeune. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent. Il ne voulait plus jamais le relâcher.

- Sébas… ?

- Chut, le coupa l'interpelé en posant un doigt sur la bouche entre-ouverte. Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier.

Le serviteur hocha la tête. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux c'est vrai…Mais peut-être était-ce cela le problème ? Ciel n'aimait pas lui montrer ses sentiments à lui, le démon puissant et sans failles (en apparence).

_« Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier… »Repensa Ciel. « Il a sans doute raison…s'il ne s'en sert pas contre moi après. »_

Le gris se releva des genoux du plus âgé et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres accueillantes.

- Pas un mot à personne.

- Je ne vois pas Miss Elizabeth pour le lui dire, répondit le démon d'un ton moqueur.

Les pupilles bleus plongèrent dans celles carmin du Maître comme pour y desceller la vérité. Il semblait sincère. Un hochement de tête du gris vint confirmer son jugement sur les paroles prononcées. C'est en toute confiance qu'il vint se lover contre le corps ferme de l'autre qui le reçut avec tendresse. Ses deux bras se refermant dans son dos, l'étreignant.

- Tu m'as manqué…, murmura Ciel.

Il se tendit. Les mots avaient devancé sa pensée et aussitôt dis, il les regretta. Ciel ferma les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. Il était dérisoire d'espérer que le démon à l'ouïe aiguisée ne l'ait pas entendu. Un petit ricanement vint confirmer son raisonnement.

- Oya ! Oya ! Vous seriez-vous laissé aller au sentimentalisme durant mon absence ?

L'enfant inspira profondément puis, sous l'impulsion, ce fut à lui de poser un doigt sur les lèvres du démon. Il se redressa, se libérant de l'emprise autour de lui.

- Toi au moins tu n'as pas perdu ta langue.

Le démon se leva à son tour, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il sourit. Lui aussi avait une nouvelle arme. Il releva de deux doigts le menton du plus jeune qui résista avant de relever les yeux vers le démon. Ses yeux le fixaient.

- Mais JE suis le maître.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Comment l'oublier ? Julien n'avait cessé de le lui répéter encore et encore à tel point que c'en était devenu une litanie quotidienne, une chanson accompagnant ses moindre faits et gestes. Non, il ne le savait que trop bien avec cette marque qui le brûlait atrocement. Il aurait voulu demander au brun d'annuler son ordre pour lui désobéir sans douleur, le tutoyer et le nommer par son prénom librement. La liberté semblait être un privilège entre ces quatre murs. Au lieu de ça, il ne put retenir un…

- Oui Maître.

Ses yeux couleur de nuit s'ouvrirent en grand et il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme pris en faute. L'entraînement de Julien portait ses fruits : obéir semblait être devenu une seconde nature chez lui. C'était si humiliant… Sébastian rit. Julien avait fait du très bon travail.

Ciel rejeta son emprise sur son menton d'un geste vif de la main. Le démon retrouva tout son sérieux. Il fit un pas vers le jeune homme qui recula du même nombre de pas. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Ce manège se répéta dans le silence et l'observation des deux partis, telle une danse entre le chasseur et sa proie. L'ancien comte se retrouva pris au piège, son dos frêle rencontrant le mur. L'homme avança de nouveau, se collant à lui. Il était piégé. Sa respiration était calme. Il ne cherchait pas à le fuir.

- Je vois que vous avez également appris à obéir.

Les mots pour répondre manquèrent au comte qui se colla le plus au mur, tentant ainsi de mettre un minimum de distance entre lui et son supérieur. Il était tellement impuissant face à lui ici…

- Redites-le encore.

Le gris détourna le visage en se mordant la lèvre, les joues rouges. Douleur ou honte ?...Pourquoi avait-il si chaud tout à coup ? La proximité de Sébastian y était pour quelque chose il en était sûr. Ciel hésitait…Il devait lui obéir quels que soient ses désirs.  
Le démon caressa du bout des doigts son cou puis son menton finement dessiné jusqu'à ce que son serviteur se décide à le regarder. Il savait qu'il l'aurait.

- Redites-le, ordonna la voix suave en souriant, de son sourire le plus sensuel.

- Oui…Maître, murmura le gris, la voix cassée en se perdant dans le rouge des prunelles qui l'observaient et vers lesquelles il avait tenté un bref regard (s'éternisant…).

Ses poignets furent alors saisis et plaqués au mur tandis que ses lèvres se retrouvaient écrasées par un baiser fougueux du plus âgé. C'était…dingue (!) mais Ciel ne tenta pas de se défaire de cette étreinte qui le consumait. Au contraire il en redemandait ! Il quémandait cette chaleur émanant de leurs deux corps, la sensualité dont faisait preuve le démon pour le satisfaire. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus…Et il savait comment l'obtenir.

- Maître…, gémit Ciel dans la bouche de son compagnon.

Le corps musclé se colla au sien à lui en couper le souffle. Mais il résistait. Il le voulait. Les mains du démon lâchèrent ses poignets pour revenir sur ses joues devenues rouge pivoine. Elles glissèrent sur son cou en coordination parfaite avec ses lèvres, n'aillant plus qu'un seul objectif: faire découvrir à cet être innocent tous les plaisirs de la chair.

Sa langue découvrait chaque parcelle de son cou immaculé jusque-là préservé. Ses mains descendaient toujours, toujours plus bas, frôlant le fin tissu de la chemise du serviteur. Ciel n'était plus que frissons contre le mur auquel il était maintenu, désespérément accroché aux cheveux du démon qui lui procurait tant de ravissement. A bout de souffle, le garçon retenait à grande peine les gémissements qui menaçaient de dépasser sa bouche. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur qui finit par s'ouvrir et saigner ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'odorat du démon. Ses yeux se relevèrent instantanément sur le liquide rouge à l'odeur si envoutante. Le carmin de ses yeux flamboya sous le désir et sans un mot il se redressa, récupérant de sa langue tentatrice le filet de sang envoutant.

- Mmmmh…, soupira le plus jeune entre deux baisers ensanglantés.

Sébastian avança son genou contre l'entre-jambe du gris qui gémit en se cambrant à cet attouchement. De l'électricité se diffusait dans tout son corps jusqu'à son bas-ventre. C'était…Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque le démon exerça une nouvelle pression sur son membre durcit, trop à l'étroit dans ses habits.

Les gémissements du comte excitaient les sens du brun qui en voulait plus lui aussi. Il voulait se faire du bien et son compagnon de jeu ne semblait plus être contre cette idée, ainsi fébrile dans ses bras, haletant. Il était si désirable que s'en devenait une torture. Sa main passa dans le pantalon du serviteur, allant caresser ses fesses.

A ce contact, le comte ne gémit plus comme l'escomptait le démon mais commença à trembler de tous ses membres. Ce qui était auparavant du désir se changea peu à peu en peur. L'enfant reprit rapidement ses esprits. Et si le démon ne se contrôlait pas ? Et le s'il le blessait ? Et si… ? Ciel secoua la tête. Ce contact charnel le brûlait. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge lui donnant des nausées. Il fallait qu'il lui échappe !

- Sé…Sébas…, tenta désespérément de prononcer le jeune homme en se détachant des lèvres du démon.

Mais loin de la vérité, le démon prit ce murmure pour un appel à d'avantage de jouissance. Cela l'excita. Oh oui depuis le temps qu'il désirait mettre cet enfant dans son lit…Le gamin devrait se rabaisser à lui en demander plus et Sébastian lui accorderait en bon Maître qu'il était. Il se réjouit de la situation. Enfin il tenait sa chance de racheter sa faute.

- Sébastian ar…, articula Ciel avant d'être brusquement coupé par un baiser langoureux de son compagnon.

Son esprit repartait déjà, embrumé par le fantasme de ses caresses. Les mains du démon avaient glissé sur sa taille.

- Aaaah…, gémit le comte. Non je…

Trop tard. Le démon le souleva de terre en lui écartant les jambes, lui suggérant implicitement d'entourer sa taille avec. Ses chevilles se croisèrent alors que les mains du brun se posaient sur son dos et ses fesses pour le soutenir. Enfin il quitta le mur. Gêné, le gris enfouie son visage contre le cou de son compagnon, n'osant plus rien dire. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Jamais il n'avait pu sentir le parfum de son majordome aussi distinctement un mélange d'amertume et de douceur.

- Est-ce-que tout va bien Ciel ?demanda Sébastian en le déposant doucement sur le lit.

Le plus jeune osa alors le regarder. Ses iris flamboyants le terrorisaient mais il ne pouvait pas lui montrer. Plusieurs fois il l'avait vu dans cet état alors qu'il donnait à son diable de majordome l'âme de pions inutiles, à dévorer. Mais c'était totalement différent. Il était le maître et non la proie ! Pas comme ici…Et il avait peur de ce que pourrait lui faire le démon.

Il détourna le regard.

- Regardez-moi, dit le brun dans un souffle en caressant la joue du plus jeune.

Il obéit et se retrouva à nouveau entrainé dans un baiser, plus doux cependant tandis que le démon écartait d'avantage ses jambes. La chaleur était suffocante et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Les mains froides allaient et venaient sur ton torse à présent dénudé. La…la peur…l'angoisse…tout.

_« NON ! »_

- NON !cria le serviteur en se contorsionnant de manière à lui échapper.

En une seconde tout fut fini. Le démon le lâcha, positionnant ses mains en l'air en signe de paix. Son regard n'était que surprise face à la situation. Le garçon avait pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait…Pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude soudainement?

Ciel se laissa aller sur le matelas, les yeux humides et les joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène et sa gêne quant à la situation. Il ferma les yeux, la respiration haletante. Tout était confus en lui, ses pensées se bousculant entre soulagement que le démon ait arrêté et douleur…son membre levé par le désir le faisant atrocement souffrir.

- Calmez-vous…, souffla sensuellement le Maître en caressant les rougeurs de son serviteur. Vous êtes magnifique.

- Sébastian.

- Oui my Lord ?le questionna le démon en détaillant son expression.

Son ancien maître le fixait d'un air assuré. Il n'était plus sous l'emprise de ses baisers et suçons sulfureux. Il était là, Ciel Phantomhive sous toute sa splendeur. L'éclat noble brillait dans ses yeux d'un saphir pur. Il n'avait rien perdu à sa fierté. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, fasciné par le charisme de l'enfant.

- Cesses de me toucher comme-ci j'étais ton jouet !

- Je vous touche comme un humble serviteur dévoué à son maître. Ce que vous êtes.

- Je ne suis pas une catin !

Le démon haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

- Qui puis-je si vous ne savez pas retenir vos gémissements pour deux caresses ?

Ciel vit rouge. Alors c'était maintenant que le démon se servait de sa faiblesse contre lui. C'est pourtant lui qui l'avait entrainé dans tout cela ! Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps à ce…

- BAKA !cria le serviteur en levant la main sur le brun pour le gifler.

Son poignet fut attrapé et ses mains contenues d'une poigne coriace sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le Maître le regarda durement alors que Ciel se figeait net sous la force du dominateur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus dans un corps à corps mais il ne le laisserait pas faire pour autant.

- Avant vous étiez le maître, Ciel Phantomhive mais à présent vous êtes mon serviteur et je ne tolèrerais plus aucun écart de conduite de votre part. Vous allez apprendre où est votre place.

- Et que vas-tu me faire ? Me violer ?lui cracha le jeune homme à la figure sans se démonter.

- Ne me tentez pas, vociféra le démon menaçant.

- Tu…

- Taisez-vous !

Des doigts frôlant légèrement la porte les stoppèrent net dans leur affrontement. Ciel voulu se dégager de son emprise pour reprendre une posture correcte mais son supérieur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le garda allongé sous lui, bras et jambes ouverts. On toqua alors plus franchement.

- Qu'est-ce ?interrogea le brun en haussant la voix sans jamais quitter du regard son prisonnier.

- Vous nous aviez demandé de vous appeler pour vous escorter à la réunion Maître, répondit une voix féminine de l'entrée.

Le garçon interrogea l'homme du regard. Une réunion ? Et cette voix…Ciel secoua la tête sous le regard inflexible de l'autre. Il devait se tromper.

- Patientez ! ordonna-t-il à voix haute puis il baissa la voix pour s'adresser à son serviteur. Rhabillez-vous correctement et suivez-moi.

Sur ses mots il se leva et attendit son sous-fifre en croisant les bras. Il ne retint pas quelques soupires d'exaspération devant la lenteur du jeune, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

- Si tu n'es pas content rien ne te retient ici !

Alors qu'il finissait tout juste de remettre correctement sa chemise, Ciel fut attrapé par le col et attiré tout près de l'homme. Il le regarda surpris. Il en avait assez qu'il le manipule ainsi à sa guise ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? La sévérité de maître avait repris le dessus sur la tendresse qu'il avait laissé filtrer durant leur brève étreinte à tel point qu'en l'observant, Ciel se mit à douter de sa sincérité passée.

- Vous me vouvoierez en public. Et je ne veux **aucun **affront de votre part. Le premier mot ou regard déplacé sera aussitôt sanctionné, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ciel pinça les lèvres sans bouger, laissant le regard du démon courir sur ses traits pour analyser son expression. Après quelques secondes il le relâcha.

- Vous m'avez compris.

Une affirmation. Ciel pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, le démon ne doutait pas de son autorité sur lui. Et s'il devait sévir pour le rappeler à l'ordre, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Jamais un serviteur ne lui avait autant tenu tête que lui. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait très mal habitué au manoir, sur Terre, lui cédant tous ses caprices pour le satisfaire (mais également obéir au pacte ^^).

L'ancien majordome lui refit correctement son nœud sans le regarder puis ils partirent. Enfin il allait voir à quoi ressemblait la vie du démon qui lui avait caché tant d'années sa vraie nature de chef des Enfers. Certes, le comte n'avait pas tenté de s'y intéresser mais il le regrettait à présent. Quelle frustration pour lui de savoir que son majordome connaissait tout de son passé, ses habitudes, ses envies, ses sentiments…alors que lui, placé dans un nouvel environnement, avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu. Pourquoi devait-il l'accompagner à sa réunion ?

Soudain, le démon se retourna sur lui et dans un mouvement de son corps calculé dans les moindres détails, se pencha et vint happer les lèvres du serviteur dans un tendre baiser. Ciel se laissa faire, d'abord surpris puis il entreprit de participer au baiser. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'homme s'était redressé et lui tournait le dos.

_« Comme-ci rien ne s'était passé… »Pensa-t-il en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres ou la fraicheur du baiser était encore présente. _

- Tenez-vous bien, lui rappela son vis-à-vis.

Ils marchèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à leur approche. Sur le seuil, Ciel découvrit qui seraient leurs escortes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Eux_.

_« - Tu sens cette odeur ? _

_- L'odeur de la brebis effrayée, murmura la femme._

…

_- Oui continue à crier mais il ne viendra pas ! Tu es seul mon petit! Seul ! »_

Il secoua la tête. Non le comte n'avait pas oublié ce qu'ils lui avaient fait au tout début de ce cauchemar sans nom. De cette _descente aux Enfers_. Ses yeux méfiants se levèrent sur le mercenaire. Lui aussi l'épiait du regard à l'insu du Maître. Il le regarda plus encore, le visage blêmit par la peur de ce qu'il observait. Il serra les poings pour contrôler son angoisse. S'il s'était laissé aller devant Sébastian, il en serait différent pour ses anciens tortionnaires.

Au vue de son sourire ironique, l'homme non plus n'avait pas oublié.

- Nous pouvons y aller, déclara le démon avant de ses mettre en marche.

Le garçon se rua sur la main tendue et resta (le plus dignement possible) proche du Maître qui lui offrait une totale sécurité. L'obscurité dissimula le sourire du plus âgé qui avait prévu une telle réaction. Les deux mercenaires leur emboitèrent le pas. Ciel pouvait sentir leurs regards dans son dos mais s'obligeait à ne rien laisser paraître. Pour sa main…Il ne faisait qu'obéir à son supérieur ! Rien de plus, rien de moins. N'empêche…Pourquoi diable Sébastian avait-il besoin de gardes ? Il s'était toujours défendu seul lorsqu'il était à son service.

_« Une nouvelle mise en scène pour son rang. Tssk…Quel comédien. »Pensa-t-il amèrement._

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une porte ornée de lourds montants que les gardes se hâtèrent d'ouvrir pour les laisser passer. Maître et serviteur entrèrent, s'arrêtant bien vite devant une table ovale où les attendait un homme ou plutôt un démon. Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette vision aurait glacé sur place toute personne seine d'esprit. Il était grand, habillé tout de noir, les montures d'argent brillant autour de ses yeux dorés, seuls éclats sur son visage froid et inexpressif. Lui. Claude Faustus.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ce que j'ai écris en trois jours! Excusez-moi s'il y a quelques fautes, j'ai fais mon maximum et je voulais le publier avant de partir à Orlando. A moi l'écriture, le soleil, la drague et les parcs d'attraction ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car c'était le but ^^ C'est mon premier début de lemon donc si vous avez des conseils pour que je m'améliore n'hésitez pas, je suis toujours preneuse!

**En autre nouvelle**, j'ai créé une page Facebook spéciale pour moi et mes lecteurs. C'est "XFlox de ". Je veux proposer dessus mes fictions, des photos, des anecdotes, des passages bonus (passages et dialogues jamais publiés), des exclusivités sur les prochains chapitres, discuter plus librement et régulièrement avec les personnes qui me suivent pour écouter vos idées et également faire du RPG! Car j'ai découvert ça il n'y a pas longtemps (plus ou moins) avec une amie et j'adore, le problème est qu'elle n'est pas très disponible donc je suis toute triste...Voilà voilà! Donc n'hésitez pas, encore une fois je ne mange personne et ça sera un plaisir de ne pas avoir créée ce facebook pour rien ;)

**Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que j'aurais quelques reviews ;) Gros bisous à tous et bonnes vacances!**


	10. Chapter 10

Je dédicace ce chapitre à une amie qui m'est très chère et qui se reconnaîtra surement. Elle m'a fait la magnifique surprise de me lire en cachette depuis le chapitre trois puis de me dire que j'étais la meilleure auteur qu'elle avait lu sur ce site (avis pas du tout subjectif bien sur ;) ) et ce malgré ses années d'expérience dans ce domaine! Merci mon atypique, attachante et précieuse Choupinette! Sans toi il me manquerait vraiment ce petit quelque chose qui me rend heureuse tous les jours quand je te parle ou qu'on va à l'école. Avec toi c'est toujours que du bonheur :) Je t'aime fort ! Je te dédie ce chapitre X qui j'espère te plaira beaucoup :D Bonne chance également pour ta fanfic "Méli-mélo" qui est tip-top et qui cartonne déjà!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi vous autres, lecteurs assidus et toujours présents de "Descente aux Enfers"! Merci infiniment de votre patience et de votre fidélité! Pour les petits nouveaux bienvenu aussi et...

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre IX : « Rivalités démoniaques »**

Il était là face à eux, les vrillant de ses petits yeux dorés. L'araignée. Ciel avait fait sa connaissance sur Terre en présence de son cher et détestable pactisant le Comte Alois Trancy. Tout cela pour son plus grand _déplaisir_. Le comte accompagné de son démon de majordome, tous les deux aussi dégénérés l'un que l'autre, n'avaient eu de cesse de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Ciel et Sébastian Souillant le nom de la famille Phantomhive, souhaitant assouvir le jeune comte et le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour tout ce qu'il était et avait fait…Ciel les haïssait. Des deux, il s'était toujours demandé qui tirait les ficelles de leur entreprise funeste. Claude Faustus l'avait toujours regardé, lui, avec envie, attisant la jalousie puis la haine du blondinet aux desseins pervers. Celui-ci désirant ardemment être l'unique objet de convoitise de son serviteur démonique. A aller comprendre…

- Seigneur Faustus.

- Michaelis, soupira l'autre déjà irrité par la présence de son rival.

Aucun faux semblant. Le démon aux yeux dorés ne tentait même plus de dissimuler son dédain à l'égare de l'autre puissant. Ennemis jurés pour l'_éternité _; Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Les deux s'affrontaient inlassablement du regard et si leur maîtrise de soit n'avait pas été impeccable, il aurait eu fort à parier que les trois quart de la Terre (et peut-être du paradis ?) auraient été détruit lors d'un terrible affrontement à l'heure qu'il est.

Soudain, le regard de Claude dériva du carmin au bleu roi. Juste derrière Michaelis se trouvait l'enveloppe de l'âme suprême, le met le plus convoité des enfers : Ciel Phantomhive. Les tragédies de son passé l'avaient rendu aussi fort que vulnérable, mature et digne, autoritaire mais enfantin. Le démon passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Il ne s'agissait plus de la dévorer avidement comme une âme banale. Non, celle-ci était particulière. Il fallait en maltraiter le propriétaire, l'humilier. Oh oui, le goût de l'humiliation devait être délicieux pour cette âme si noble. Claude le préparerait à l'apothéose de sa mort en le traitant comme un chien et le viderait de son sang. Ensuite il lui appartiendrait à jamais au grand dam de Sébastian Michaelis qui ne se serait pas assez battu pour le protéger.

_« Quelle délicieuse idée… »Fantasma Faustus. _

- Ce sera Maître Michaelis pour vous. Vous êtes dans ma demeure après tout, sourit le démon à son vis-à-vis. De plus, vous êtes en retard _Faustus._

Ce fut comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. L'odeur l'envoûtait. A son arrivée en Enfer après avoir rempli à la perfection son devoir de majordome, Claude avait sentit l'aura envoutante de cette âme tentatrice et en avait été surpris. Le comte Phantomhive en Enfers ? Impossible. Il avait cru que son imagination lui jouait des tours, lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps à désirer l'ennemi du jeune Alois Trancy. Aucun humain ne pouvait accéder au monde souterrain à moins d'être devenu l'esclave d'un démon ! Puis il l'avait vu.

_« Et quel spectacle fascinant. »_

L'enfant, car c'est ce qu'il était, se trouvait placé derrière le démon aux yeux carmin, légèrement décalé vers la gauche pour se découvrir à ses yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, attirés l'un à l'autre tels deux aimants. Claude aimait ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux bleu foncé du serviteur. La haine et le dégoût en étaient maîtres, une pointe de soumission y perçait également. Bientôt cette ombre s'agrandirait et l'on pourrait y distinguer le désir. Le démon deviendrait son maître, le dieu qui le sortirait de cet enfer pour l'emmener dans les siens, plus cruels et sombres encore. Mais cela Ciel l'ignorait encore, tout innocent qu'il était.

- Faustus.

La voix du propriétaire des lieux résonna dans la grande salle, grave et absolue. Ses yeux reflétaient tout le mécontentement possible face au comportement irrévérencieux de son vis-à-vis. Son expression ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions et Sébastian ne pouvait plus contenir le flamboiement de ses prunelles félines. Il connaissait les desseins de son adversaire mais jamais au grand jamais il ne le laisserait causer du tort à son précieux pactisant.

- Oui. Mon jeune pactisant a mis du temps à s'endormir. Il était donc de mon devoir de rester à sa disposition, répondit finalement le démon en ravalant sa langue mutine, énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans ses pensées.

Jamais le démon ne prononçait le nom d'Alois Trancy. Ni d'aucun autre de ses anciens pactisant. Il gardait cet honneur pour son futur prisonnier dont il serait le plus fier, un véritable trophée à son tableau de chasse. Claude releva les yeux vers son rival qui s'en félicita. Il avait réussi à capter son attention. Enfin une ouverture sur un nouveau sujet de conversation qui lui ferait peut-être oublier Ciel l'espace d'un instant.

Sébastian ricana.

- Il est vrai que vous êtes toujours à la botte de ce gamin.

- Un splendide jouet, affirma Claude pour sa défense. Et si manipulable.

Ciel eut un hoquet de surprise. Après ces deux années de persécution intense il avait enfin sa réponse. C'était lui depuis le début ! _Lui_ qui tirait toutes les ficelles à l'instar de ce p…(non quand même pas)…d'Alois Trancy ! Il crut subitement, et pour la première fois, discerner sur les lèvres du diable ce qui semblait être…un sourire. Oui c'était bien… ! Trop tard. Il avait déjà disparu. Cela aussi, son sourire, lui était personnellement destiné. Le serviteur déglutit devant à la monstruosité de cet être. De ce démon.

- Je ne veux rien connaître de vos projets…professionnels Seigneur Faustus, conclut Sébastian en se dirigeant vers la table de réunion.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le doré se vante de ses perversités et de ses actes ? Décidément le démon était le reflet parfait de son pactisant (ou peut-être l'inverse ?). Sébastian l'aurait suivi dans cette voie si seulement Ciel n'avait pas été là. Devant lui il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il savait tout de son passé et de ses méfaits. En définitive, il n'était pas l'heure des grandes révélations.

- Auriez-vous peur de salir les oreilles fragiles des enfants présents ?

Cette phrase stoppa net le démon qui se retourna, un mince sourire aux lèvres. L'autre avait recommencé à dévorer du regard son protégé qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il n'en restait pas moins indifférent. Les joues de l'enfant si pâles à l'ordinaire étaient devenues cramoisies et ses yeux, s'ils eussent été des mitraillettes, auraient déjà atteint Claude Faustus en pleins cœur. Ce regard assassin rassura Sébastian, jaloux qu'il puisse s'intéresser à un autre. Ciel ouvrit la bouche en serrant les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

- JE NE SUIS PAS… !s'insurgea-t-il avant d'être coupé par une main venue se plaquer devant sa bouche. Hm !

La main marquée du pacte inversé. Sébastian s'était retrouvé derrière lui à une vitesse surhumaine, le plaquant dos à son torse alors qu'il se débattait comme une furie. C'était bien évidemment un combat perdu d'avance mais où serait l'honneur s'il ne tentait rien et se laissait faire ? Le démon se pencha doucement sur lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

**- Aucun **affront, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ciel se figea instantanément sous le rappel de cet ordre ainsi que la menace à peine voilée qu'il comportait. Sa main droite restait accrochée au poignet du plus âgé, son regard sombre à l'éclat meurtrier visant silencieusement son ennemi. Il fulminait intérieurement et seulement contre ce Faustus. Que Sébastian le force à obéir en privé était une chose…MAIS DEVANT CE MONSTRE EN ETAIT UNE AUTRE ! Ne pensait-il donc plus à lui ? Pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il plus le démon qui l'avait tant servi pour laver son honneur ! Service qui n'était pas désintéressé certes. Son âme était le prix à payer mais il était encore bien en vie et son âme plus que jamais ancrée dans son corps ! S'il ne devait rester qu'une seule et unique chose de leur pacte originel, lors de l'inversion, Ciel aurait voulu que ce soit cela : la protection du démon pour son honneur.

_« __Regarde-moi que je vois s'éteindre en toi la flamme de fierté qui brulait dans tes yeux. »Se remémora-t-il soudain._

NON ! Il eu une sueur froide. Ce…Ciel secoua imperceptiblement la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur son ennemi. C'était Claude qu'il haïssait et qui se riait de sa nouvelle condition. Sébastian lui…il en était certes la cause mais…mais il payait sa dette et peut-être…que Ciel avait mérité tout cela ? Il se rendait chaque jour un peu plus compte de ce qu'il avait fait subir au démon et s'en voulait…

_« Là n'est pas la question ! »se cria-t-il intérieurement en se rendant compte des bêtises qu'il pouvait penser._

Sébastian n'était en rien moins coupable que Claude ! Il était même pire par certains aspects…  
Ciel pinça les lèvres et serra les poings pour se retenir de faire une bêtise. Sébastian l'en avait défendu. Il baissa les yeux sur la peau d'albâtre de son démon. Aurait-il vraiment des remords à le mordre ? La voix morne du majordome de la famille Trancy le fit subitement relever les yeux.

- Un gamin obéissant qui plus est. Vous avez fait du beau travail Michaelis. Son âme n'en sera que plus…

- Mienne.

- Je vous demande pardon ? l'interrogea-il en replaçant d'un geste strict, complètement calculé, ses lunettes sur son nez droit.

Le Maître sourit.

- Ne perdez pas votre temps à imaginer quel goût pourrait avoir l'âme de ce jeune serviteur, seigneur Faustus. Elle dépasse tout entendement gustatif vous le savez aussi bien que moi et vous vous feriez du mal lorsque je m'en accaparerais.

Ciel tressaillit, son cœur se resserrant violemment dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pourtant plus à une déclaration près de mise à mort, son diable de majordome se plaisant à lui rappeler aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait son sacrifice. Mais cette fois sa voix était empreinte d'un tel sadisme et le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient était si écœurant… Ils se battaient pour son âme comme pour un vulgaire morceau de viande ! Il ne voulait pas être souillé de la sorte et encore moins par _lui_. Ses lèvres frôlées par leurs baisers passionnés semblaient le brûler à présent. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

- Si je vous laisse le toucher.

Sa voix était glaciale.

Oh mais il semblerait que vous arriviez trop tard, Faustus. Du moins…Pour ce qui s'agit de le toucher, rit le démon en caressant de sa main libre les cheveux gris de son cadet qui ne put que se laisser faire.

Choc. La pièce sembla vibrer tout autour du démon invité en la demeure à l'entente de cette révélation. Comment cette pourriture de Michaelis avait-il pu déflorer SA catin, SON précieux Ciel Phantomhive ! Le démon n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait tué pour moins que ça ! Michaelis le cherchait. Il aurait sa peau en lui enfonçant l'arme suprême anti-démons en pleins cœur et jubilerait (intérieurement bien sur) de ses cris d'agonie ! Ensuite, le comte aux airs de jeune vierge effarouchée lui appartiendrait et accomplirait ses milles volontés sans broncher, dans sa propriété comme au lit ! Il lui paierait cette infidélité ! (On n'est plus à une bêtise près venant de lui ^^)

- Comment… ?

Le Maître caressa les lèvres du plus jeune en fixant toujours son adversaire de ses yeux moqueurs. Il était si fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. Son regard n'était plus fait de son impassibilité habituelle. La rage le dominait.

_« C'est si facile. »Se félicita-t-il pour lui-même._

- Allons nous sommes entre gens civilisés et je sais que vous n'êtes pas un débutant. Ai-je réellement besoin de vous expliquer la reproduction de deux males ?

Ciel rougit. Il s'étonna lui-même que le souvenir de cette après-midi devance celui de…sa dernière journée au manoir Phantomhive à l'évocation de leurs rapports intimes. Quand bien même ! Sébastian n'était pas obligé de crier sur tous les toits ce qu'ils avaient fait. Encore heureux qu'il n'entre pas dans les détails ou le mordre aurait été de plus en plus tentant.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Non.

Les deux démons s'observaient, se défiaient. A tout moment la situation pouvait dégénérer et la présence de Ciel entre eux n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Mais que resterait-il de lui si cela arrivait ? Ils se l'arracheraient tels de chiens affamés pour l'emporter sur l'autre et son âme serait aspirée à tout jamais. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était insupportable. Seul les battements de cœur de l'humain attendant l'issue (ou la sentence) se faisaient encore entendre, sa respiration se répercutait contre la peau glacée du démon.

Finalement Sébastian hocha fermement la tête.

- Parfait. Alors asseyons-nous. Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps.

Un nouveau silence puis…

- Vous avez raison nos réunions sont assez longues comme cela.

Les deux partis se dirigèrent vers la longue table ovale en bois massif surmontée d'une fine plaque de verre. Ils se rendirent à leur extrémité opposée, lieu d'espace vital de chacun permettant de ne pas être à porté de main l'un de l'autre. Foutaise et mise en scène encore une fois. Si les deux démons décidaient de se battre, cette table serait la scène des préliminaires de leur _danse macabre_.

Sébastian jeta un coup d'œil à son serviteur qui le suivait comme son ombre. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, le démon savait que l'enfant maudissait la situation, surement outré d'être rabaissé à un tel manque de considération envers sa personne. Son visage restait pourtant froid et impassible ce qui ne fut pas sans rappeler au démon les nombreuses réunions auxquelles Ciel assistait à l'époque où il était encore maître de son univers.

_« Epoque révolue.»Pensa fermement le démon avec un discret sourire de satisfaction._

Ses yeux roulèrent ultérieurement jusqu'à son adversaire qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle de beauté qu'offrait à lui seul le jeune Ciel Phantomhive. Chaque animation de ses prunelles dorées était faite pour mieux détailler l'allure de l'enfant. Le désir flamboyait dans ses yeux si froids habituellement. Michaelis s'amusait de la situation et la détestait à la fois. Il _le_ détestait. De quel droit osait-il poser ses yeux impurs sur _sa_ propriété ! Quant à Ciel. Il regardait tour à tour les deux hommes, les mains tenues dans le dos et le port de tête bien droit. Il passerait le stade de l'arrogance et apprendrait où se trouvait sa place à présent. Le démon n'en démordrait pas.

La réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

_« Clic »_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle où deux reflets de verre apparurent à la lueur des flammes vacillantes du lustre. Une forme se détacha de l'obscurité, rangeant soigneusement dans son veston sombre sa montre à gousset.

- La ponctualité mes seigneurs. Je crains fort que ce mot ne vous échappe encore, cause de vos chamailleries puériles et incessantes.

Les deux grands démons se levèrent de leurs trônes en signe de respect envers leur troisième invité. Celui-ci avançait vers eux, la lumière découvrant son corps de l'ombre à chaque nouveau pas.

- Seigneur T Spears, chef en titre des shinigamis, le présenta Sébastian. Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires.

L'humain cru discerner une pointe d'ironie dans les paroles de son maître. Qu'est-ce-que cette réunion signifiait ? Tout le monde savait que ces trois là ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Cela semblait être dans leur nature, inscrit dans leurs gènes. Et ils ne se privaient pas pour se lancer des piques, voir copieusement s'insulter dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se croiser. Le shinigami poussa un long soupire pour souligner son mécontentement.

- Trois minutes et douze secondes de retard sur l'heure prévue. Je ne vous apprends pas Messeigneurs que le temps c'est de l'argent. Je ne sais que trop bien que les démons sont des créatures libertines, imbues d'elles-mêmes et n'obéissant à aucune règle - ci ce n'est les leurs - mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous en ce bas. Ceci étant rappelé, je vous prierais de ne pas nuire au travail d'autrui avec vos billevesées.

Sébastian resta un instant interdit avant de rehausser un sourcil en le fixant de tout le dédain dont il était capable.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander en quoi votre discours fait-il avancer notre réunion ?l'interrogea-t-il enfin.

William ouvrit rapidement la bouche pour répondre à son adversaire. Et c'était repartit…Ciel soupira. Lui qui se plaignait de ses trop longues journées seul dans sa chambre les regrettait presque à présent. Pourquoi le démon avait-il tant tenu (obligé même) à l'accompagner à ce grotesque entretient ? Le sort des enfers était-il vraiment entre les mains de ces trois guignols ? C'était vraiment pathétique.

L'enfant se rendit compte du nouveau silence qui l'entourait. Et pour cause ! Trois paires d'yeux mécontents le fixaient durement comme s'il…avait fait quelque chose. Ciel blêmit.

_« Leur ouïe surhumaine… »_

- Votre serviteur s'ennuierait-il ?questionna le shinigami avec un sourire laissant deviner qu'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une faille chez le serviteur pour s'en prendre au maître. Après tout, le serviteur devait être le reflet de l'éducation apportée par son propriétaire.

Le démon secoua la tête en morigénant son cadet du regard.

- Il n'est plus habitué à tant d'exercice. Excusez-le, répondit platement le démon aux prunelles carmin tout en faisant signe à son second d'approcher.

Ciel obtempéra docilement. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer mais entouré comme il l'était, il savait qu'il ferait bien mieux de se taire. Sébastian allait-il le punir maintenant…_devant eux_ ? Ou réglerait-il ça entre eux ce soir ? Dans ce cas il aurait une chance d'être épargné car quoi qu'en dise le démon, l'humain savait qu'il avait un faible pour lui.  
Tout en avançant, le jeune jeta un coup d'œil au second démon présent dans la salle. Son regard semblait brûler ardemment à sa vision.

« Et si je me servais de ces deux-là pour m'en sortir ? Claude ne refusera pas un pacte avec moi »Pensa sournoisement le comte en arrivant près de son démon.

Les deux pouvaient lui appartenir après tout. Si Ciel passait un pacte avec le démon doré pour redevenir le Maître, Sébastian mourrait de jalousie. Il voulait son âme et serait obligé de ramener la situation à la normale pour ne pas laisser gagner son rival de toujours.

Sébastian enlaça la taille du gris qui voulut aussitôt s'en détacher. Il se retrouva encore une fois assit de force sur les genoux du Maître avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste.

« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire poupée que l'on cajole ! »Pensa le jeune de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir que l'autre lise dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est rien **Maître Michaelis**. Le garder sous silence est déjà un exploit en soit au vue de son arrogance naturelle.

- Il suffit simplement de l'éduquer correctement, répondit rêveusement le diable en passant sa main sur le cou gracile du jeune, remontant ses doigts son menton alors qu'il détournait son visage.

Le démon continuait ses caresses, imperturbable devant les yeux assassins de son vis-à-vis. Ciel rougissait, tentant encore et encore de se dégager de l'emprise intrusive mais la main démoniaque continuait à caresser son cou, sa nuque, son menton et ses joues tandis que l'autre bloquait fermement sa taille.

- Sébas…, souffla-t-il désespérément.

Les doigts baladeurs se posèrent sur ses lèvres rougies qu'ils caressèrent sensuellement alors que l'enfant cessait de bouger, choqué.

- Enchaînons, déclara banalement le shinigami en détachant son regard de la scène langoureuse qui se jouait entre le Maître et le serviteur.

Faustus ne pouvait en faire de même face à ce spectacle écœurant. Ce bâtard de Michaelis touchait sans aucune retenue ni gêne l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses dents grincèrent sous la colère qui montait brusquement en lui. S'il craquait maintenant il déclencherait un cataclysme sans précédent dans le monde des enfers. Non, il fallait prendre son mal en patience. Ses ongles crissèrent sur le bois de son trône. Ciel Phantomhive, un comte majestueux parmi les plus grands noms de ce siècle, réduit à être la pute de ce… ! Il était terriblement excitant. Ses joues étaient pourpres et tous les sens du démon s'excitaient à son odeur. Il voulait le faire sien !

« Lâche-le bâtard. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le trouves avant moi ? »

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Spears, sourit le Maître en introduisant deux doigts dans la bouche de son cher pactisant.

Celui-ci fusillait le plus âgé du regard. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses tentatives de fuite restées vaines pour le moment. Raah ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu retenir ce soupire traître qui l'avait mené tout droit à cette torture ? Il savait que le brun n'attendait que cela pour profiter de sa situation de supériorité. Les dents de l'humain mécontent du petit jeu du plus âgé se refermèrent sur les deux doigts taquins, pénétrant fermement la peau d'albâtre glacée.

Un goût de sang se propagea dans sa bouche. Acre. Soudain la toile de son pantalon fut soulevée et son membre au repos, prit en main. Ciel relâcha la tension de sa mâchoire sous la surprise en émettant un vif gémissement.

- Nous sommes là dans l'objectif d'arrêter le démon détenant les listes de morts de ces dix prochaines années et écourtant la vie de ces humains.

- Laissez-le manger à sa guise, soupira le doré concentré sur bien autre chose. Ce ne sont que quelques humains après tout.

- Il dérègle tout le travail des braves travailleurs que nous sommes ! Nous en avons assez de sacrifier nos congés non-payés pour VOUS !

Le jeune comte n'était plus vraiment présent. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus aucune importance. La réunion, les trois grands qui parlementaient, leurs problèmes,…Ce n'était qu'un bruit de fond par-dessus les gémissements que ne pouvaient plus contenir ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Le Maître se contenait de baisser les yeux sur son jeune amant déjà au bord de l'extase. Il sentait son membre pulser entre ses doigts experts, accélérant toujours plus la masturbation pour le faire gémir de satisfaction. Le jeune ondulait contre lui, approfondissant les gestes de son ainé tout en gonflant son entre-jambe. Il tacha de rester lucide. L'heure de le prendre serait bientôt venue.

- Venons-nous sans cesse nous plaindre des dérangements occasionnés par l'un des vôtres ? Monsieur Grell Sutcliff si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'est un cas unique ! s'insurgea l'homme tiré à quatre épingles.

Claude fronça les sourcils, maintenant tout à son travail.

- Insinueriez-vous que tous les démons se mêlent de vos affaires ?

« Plus…plus ! PLUS ! »Pensa le gris à bout de souffle.

- Ah…M-Maître…, soupira le jeune en se cambrant, sa main couvrant celle en mouvement de l'homme. Oui…Mm !

Sans un mot ni un regard Sébastian resserra l'emprise de son poing sur le membre durcit, augmentant la pression qu'il y exerçait. Il passa sa langue avec envie sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il finit par glisser un regard à son serviteur. Ce-dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux de sa nuque humidifiés par l'effort qu'il fournissait à en réclamer toujours plus.

- Vous savez que vos propos sont punissables Seigneur Spears.

- Intolérables.

- Mmmh…Oui ! Maître !cria le dominé au bord de la jouissance avant que le brun ne ralentisse ses mouvements, le faisant gémir de frustration. Il était condamné à jouer selon ses règles.

« Embrasse-moi je t'en supplie… »Gémit-il intérieurement.

- Les généralités sont dangereuses en Enfer.

- Ah…Ah…Ah…

- Monsieur Speeeeears ?

- ENCORE !

- Laissez-le trouver une réponse Seigneur Faustus.

- OOOUI !

- L'en pensez-vous capable ?rit le doré.

- C'est…Ah…BON !

- Il est là pour cela non ? En tout cas je l'espère pour sa race et leur travail.

La tête du shinigami tournait entre les cris et gémissements de ce vulgaire gigolo et les accusations incessantes de ses vis-à-vis démoniaques. L'alliance des démons pour le faire craquer touchait à sa fin. Voilà comment l'on expédiait les affaires de second ordre par ici. William ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son entre-jambe rendu étroite par les bruits érotiques des deux hôtes le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se toucher devant eux.

Ses deux poings vinrent frapper sur la table.

- ASSEZ !

- AAAH !cria Ciel en se déversant dans la main experte du Seme.

Les yeux verts amande scintillèrent en fixant ses confrères de réunion. Pour qui se prenaient ses êtres de l'ombre à se jouer de lui de la sorte ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans cet endroit malsain. Maintenant qu'il les avait prévenu (et respecté le protocole) il pourrait s'en occuper avec ou sans leur aide.

- Je n'en supporterais pas d'avantage et je ne saurais travailler dans de telles conditions.

Il se leva, dissimulant comme il le pouvait la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

- Rappelez-moi lorsque vous aurez retrouvé un semblant de professionnalisme. En vous souhaitant.

William écarta son trône puis se dirigea vers l'ombre d'où il était sorti peu de temps auparavant, disparaissant un peu plus dans un brouillard gris à chaque nouveau pas fait.

Lorsque Ciel rouvrit enfin les yeux, sa respiration se calmait petit à petit et la main du démon avait lâché son membre, s'essuyant sur le pantalon replacé correctement. L'autre sur sa taille se faisait caressante, comme pour le féliciter de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait jouit devant tous ses gens…L'enfant releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son maître. Il ne rougit pas, il était juste...bien. Le visage du plus âgé se rapprocha du sien et leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement sous le regard désabusé du démon resté.

- En vous souhaitant également, fit la voix glaciale de Claude Faustus avant que la porte de la grande salle ne s'ouvre puis se referme.

L'humain, tout en se retournant pour faire face à Sébastian, s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu les pas du majordome démoniaque traverser la salle. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupait mais…Il se rendit soudain compte que ses idées de vengeance et de liberté par un autre pacte avaient totalement disparu. Il voulait juste être près de lui.

Son regard accrocha le sourire triomphant de son compagnon avant d'être allongé sur la plaque en verre de la longue table. Le démon le rejoint aussitôt, défaisant sa ceinture d'une main tout en lui offrant un baiser passionné.

« A nous deux. »Pensa-t-il en frôlant le bas ventre du jeune homme de son membre dur.

Il était temps pour le démon de s'amuser un peu.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors est-ce-que ça valait le coup d'attendre pour ces dix pages?:D J'espère que ouuuui! En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire pour votre plaisir! N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues et lues avec plaisir!:D  
Pour petit rappel j'ai créé un compte facebook "XFlox de fanfiction . net" qui réunit déjà 14 fans!*o* *s'applaudit* mais nous ne sommes pas contre quelques nouveaux venus!

En attendant je vous fais tous de gros bisous et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...Ah si!Ne partez pas tout de suite! Quelques uns d'entre vous vont à "Manga Paris" le week-end prochain? Moi oui avec une amie! Voilà et est-ce-que vous auriez des idées de suites pour cette fanfic (bien que les idées ne me manquent pas je vous suis toute ouïe amis lecteurs)? Et si j'écris une autre fanfic, des idées de couples? Voilà! Maintenant vous pouvez partir!:D


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Et bien voilà, après six mois d'attente pour vous et de manque d'inspiration pour moi (Si vous saviez combien je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été en mesure de vous offrir ce chapitre plus tôt T.T) j'ai l'honneur et l'immense joie de vous présenter aujourd'hui mon chapitre 10 "Désir ardent" :D Et comme je ne suis pas sadique je ne vous retiens pas plus, filez le lire et...

Hé non! Encore une petite chose (toujours ce suspense!) je tiens à dédicacer cette oeuvre originale (et forte intéressante hohoho) à ma choupi, ma chérie, ma petite femme d'amour qui a été là pour me booster, me forcer à écrire et me donner des délais (parfois en vain) pour que j'arrive à ce résultat, à ce chapitre qu'elle a apprécié (si j'ai bien compris ^^) et qui j'espère vous plaira à tous! Je t'aime ma petite femme, merci encore pour tout! Que ferais-je sans toi. Surement pas grand chose ^^ Bref, sur ce...

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!**

* * *

**Chapitre X : « Désir ardent »**

_« Gémissements, essoufflements, caresses… »_

La froideur du verre pénétrait la fine chemise du serviteur, atteignant sa peau. Il frissonna. Il avait si chaud…Au-dessus de lui le démon s'était rapproché, le dévorant de son regard carmin, avide de son corps. En un clin d'œil il fut sur Ciel. Ses lèvres parcouraient son cou laiteux et échauffé par son plaisir passé. Mais _ils _n'étaient pas rassasiés.

- Sébastia-gmm…, soupira-t-il avant que les lèvres du plus âgé ne capturent les siennes, répondant d'un geste à tous ses désirs.

La fièvre montait au corps de Ciel qui se plaqua au torse de son Maître. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux d'ébène pour rapprocher leurs visages et presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il le désirait tellement !

Oui, le comte menait la danse au plus grand étonnement du démon qui ne pouvait finalement que s'en réjouir. Il n'avait même pas eu à réclamer l'accès à sa bouche rougie et gonflée par le désir.

_« Ah bocchan vous ne m'avez jamais habitué à autant de docilité. » Pensa-t-il, amusé par l'ardeur à la tâche de son cadet. _

Leurs langues dansaient à présent dans leurs bouches, se frôlant, se caressant puis s'emmêlant finalement en un bal endiablé. Ce n'était pas encore un baiser amoureux mais un baiser de domination, comme à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Chacun tentait de reprendre le dessus sur l'autre, allant jusqu'à mordre le muscle de son vis-à-vis en ce qui concernait le gris. S'il était condamné à lui obéir six pieds sous terre, il n'était pas obligé de se laisser faire une fois au lit (même s'ils étaient sur une table cette fois ^^). Ce fut finalement le jeune comte qui céda le premier, abandonnant le duel en s'écartant des lèvres de la créature, à bout de souffle. Bien sur ce tricheur n'avait pas besoin de respirer lui ! La respiration hachée, Ciel se laissa retomber sur la table, ses mains se déplaçant sur la chemise en soie noir qui dissimulait encore le torse viril du brun.

- Bocchan…, lui susurra Sébastian au creux de l'oreille lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous la chemise en toile fine de l'enfant. Aimez-vous cela ?

Le garçon émergea un court instant des limbes du plaisir dans lesquelles l'emmenaient progressivement les baisers brulants du démon pour lui répondre d'un vif hochement de la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce démon soit si doué ?

- Ah !

Le serviteur se cambra violemment sur la table de verre alors que les doigts fins du démon s'approchaient d'un premier téton. Ils s'écartèrent et le prirent dans leur étau, le pinçant et le malaxant pour soutirer toujours plus de gémissements lascifs au jeune soumis. Le bouton de chair rougit et se durcit entre les doigts experts qui découvraient avec envie ce corps encore inexploré, vierge. Le visage du garçon était à présent d'un bel écarlate, ses traits crispés traduisant toute la retenue dont il tentait encore de faire preuve. L'ancien majordome ne put retenir un sourire en se pourléchant les lèvres devant ce spectacle des plus…intéressants.

- Et…ceci ?l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus que suggestive en frottant doucement la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon contre son entre-jambe.

Les mains de Ciel se refermèrent sur la chemise en soie noir du brun sur laquelle elles avaient glissées. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour du corps puissant, l'une d'elle venant crocheter sa taille, réduisant à néant l'espace qui pouvait encore séparer leurs deux corps.

- Qu'est-ce…qui…m'arrive… ?Han ! Sébastian… !

- Votre corps réagit à mes caresses... Vous n'êtes plus un enfant Ciel, dit-il mutin en déboutonnant un part un chaque bouton qui maintenaient fermée la chemise de son serviteur, alors que sa seconde main se déplaçait vers le téton pas encore stimulé auquel il fit subir le même sort qu'au précédent. Et vous aimez cela qui plus est.

Ciel s'empourpra d'avantage, si cela était possible, tout son corps tendu frémissant sous l'homme qui le surplombait et semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation qui lui était embarrassante ! Quel… ! Rah comme il regrettait toutes les fois où il avait eu la possibilité de sanctionner cet être moqueur et ne l'avait pas fait. Maudite « bonté » ! (Je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur cette phrase humhum :p )

- Je t'interdis de…dire pareil infamies! pesta le gris entre deux gémissements en assassinant son Maître du regard.

Alors que le sourire du démon s'élargissait face à cet ordre sans valeur, le comte ne cessait de s'agiter, lui criant « désespérément » de le laisser tranquille. Peu crédible. Sentant la poigne de l'homme le molester, c'est avec un sourire triomphant que Ciel parvint enfin à se mettre à quatre pattes…Sourire qui ne dura pas.

- Je vous ordonne de ne plus bouger…esclave, chuchota avec délice l'être démoniaque à son oreille.

Un spasme de douleur secoua le corps chétif du gris, une brûlure telle de la lave s'écoulant de son œil marqué, se propageant dans ses veines jusqu'à la main félonne du brun. Il ne put même pas crier, la souffrance lui coupant nette la voix. Et en l'espace d'une microseconde il se retrouva paralysé, condamné à maintenir cette position malséante devant ce pervers !

Mais plus que cela, de nouveau il était à sa merci, sans échappatoire, de nouveau le démon pouvait redevenir la bête assoiffée de sang et de sexe qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, et alors de nouveau il pourrait se servir de son corps comme d'un jouet auquel on ne demande pas le consentement. Et si cela se reproduisait, si le diable plongeait de nouveau en lui avec violence alors l'âme de Ciel s'enfoncerait à jamais sous terre, dans les ténèbres pour n'en jamais ressortir, la vile créature le poignardant une ultime fois d'une arme nommée « Confiance ».

_« Non. »_

Au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, Ciel releva son beau visage enfantin, des mèches grises dissimulant de moitié ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond. Sébastian avait eu un…écart de conduite qu'il tachait maintenant de se faire pardonner par tous les moyens, le comte le voyait. Cela en devenait même risible. Son regard s'assombrit : Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Plus maintenant.

- Laisse-moi bouger Sébastian, articula-t-il d'une voix glaciale lourde de menaces.

Un rire franchit les lèvres démoniaques. Les ongles vernis de noir se déplacèrent sur les fesses du plus jeune, rosées et rebondies, qu'il écarta en embrassant le creux de ses reins. Le regard de son cadet se brouilla alors que des rougissements s'épanouissaient sur ses joues.

- Sé…

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Les demandes de mes esclaves n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque vous qui ne vous êtes jamais préoccupé d'aucun autre avis que le vôtre, Ciel.

- Qu…

Ne laissant pas le temps au comte rougissant (de colère ou de honte ?) de répondre, le brun, son visage maintenant au niveau du noble arrière-train, vint passer sa langue sur l'anneau de chair, dernier obstacle à l'entre chaude et serrée que son sexe avait été le premier à découvrir. Dans de mauvaises conditions malheureusement…Rah trêve de culpabilité ! Il avait déjà assez mendié son pardon ces derniers jours et il n'était plus temps pour lui, un démon, un immortel, un être de haine et de machiavélisme, de se réduire à lécher les bottes de ce gamin si…si désirable !

Un frisson de désir plus puissant encore qu'auparavant se saisit de son corps sous sa forme humaine. Sébastian raffermit ses mains agrippant le fessier du plus jeune, caressant la raie qui se dessinait à la finalité de ses reins. Sa peau si douce, frissonnante sous ses caresses et son essence torturée l'envoutaient. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller ses instincts démoniaques allégrement tentés devant cette proie assouvie et lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent le carmin avait laissé place à deux iris félines flamboyantes.

Mais non il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait commettre de nouveau la faute ultime. Alors il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour retrouver son sang froid alors que sa langue continuait à titiller l'anus du plus jeune, fébrile. D'une pensée l'ordre de paralysie disparu et le corps de l'adolescent se réanima, tremblant de plaisir, ses ongles grattant le verre de la table comme pour y trouver un soutien quelconque.

- Ah…Sébas…tian… !gémit le plus jeune en rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, totalement soumis au plaisir que son ancien majordome lui procurait à ce moment.

Encouragé par cet appel au plaisir, le membre humide passa enfin l'entrée détendue, venant caresser les parois étroites et brulantes qui se contractaient et se détendaient sous sa présence. Le comte ne pourrait plus nier qu'il aimait ça. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, le brun décida enfin de venir déboucler sa propre ceinture d'une main, abaissant son pantalon de costume et son dessous tandis que son autre main venait caresser les lèvres du comte entre-ouvertes. Le sang pulsait à travers sa peau rougie, enflée par le plaisir Il y passa ses longs doigts froids, venant caresser la langue asséchée par les halètements désordonnés du gris.

L'homme n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter sa demande, le muscle du plus jeune venant naturellement s'enrouler autour de ses doigts, les suçant et les léchant avidement alors que ses lèvres se refermaient dessus. Surpris d'une telle ferveur de la part de son jeune serviteur, le démon joueur débuta de légers vas et viens en lui, imitant ce geste de sa langue aventurière.

- Mmh…Mmmh ! Ha !

Les doigts enduits de salive pénétrèrent l'anneau de chair frémissant, un premier puis un second, s'enfonçant tout doucement dans les fesses étroites.

- Comment trouvez-vous cela… ?

- Ca…ça va, geignit le plus jeune dont les bras commençaient à faiblir, le rabaissant à se mettre sur ses avant-bras.

Le démon commença des mouvements, tels une vrille en lui, tournant à droite puis à gauche, enchainant avec des mouvements de ciseau, tentant d'étirer les chairs du serviteur. Sa main placée sur sa hanche se mut sur son torse, venant chatouiller ses côtes avant d'arriver à ses boutons de chair qu'il pinça et malaxa l'un après l'autre. Ces attouchements simultanés envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans le corps juvénile qui tremblait, ses avant-bras flanchant sous le bien-être qui détendait un à un tous ses muscles.  
Le démon sentit la faiblesse de son maître et soupira. Combien de fois avait-il dû jouer de ruse pour lui faire faire ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure de marche dans une journée ? Il ne les comptait plus.

- Allongez-vous vous serez plus à l'aise my Lord, lui intima l'ancien majordome en venant accompagner les mouvements de corps du plus jeune, l'amenant à s'allonger sur le dos.

Inconsciemment, les fesses du plus jeune s'écartèrent, laissant libre accès aux flatteries de l'adulte qui ne se gênait pas pour s'en mettre pleins les yeux. Dans son pantalon, son sexe durcit ne demandait qu'à remplacer ses doigts qui frottaient les parois chaudes et humides, à s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui…

Sébastian rajouta un troisième doigt, faisant sursauter l'asservis qui émergea de sa plaisante léthargie. A travers la brume lascive qui couvrait ses yeux bleu roi pointa la surprise.

- Non ! Ha…C'est trop !

- Il faut que vous vous habituiez à une taille imposante si vous voulez me recevoir comme il se doit en votre sein, sourit le démon qui se félicitait lui-même de son « jouet » de grande taille. Détendez-vous je vous prie.

Facile à dire, plus dur à faire pour le comte qui serrait les dents, un seul œil ouvert et prêt à refermer définitivement les jambes si le démon ne les lui tenait pas. Il continua à enfoncer ses doigts mais sentit la résistance de l'anus qui se crispait sur leur passage.

- Respirez Ciel vous allez vous étouffer, lui intima gentiment Sébastian, déposant une trainée de baisers sur la jambe de porcelaine du jeune homme au visage crispé par la douleur.

- Pas plus ! J'ai dit…pas plus.

Voyant son jeune esclave en difficulté l'homme se pencha, ses doigts toujours en lui, et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses fines lèvres.

- Détendez-vous.

Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou…

- Il n'y en aura pas plus.

Son torse puis son ventre…

- Faites-moi confiance, murmura-t-il en venant passer sa langue sur le petit sexe fièrement érigé.

- Ca fait mal…Gnn !

- Chut…Ne gémissez que de plaisir. Je vais vous faire du bien.

Le démon passa sa langue sur le petit gland rougit, le mordillant, encouragé par les halètements et gémissements enflammés qui parvenaient à ses oreilles telle une douce mélodie. Le plus jeune, bien qu'honteux de la situation (c'était un homme qui le touchait ainsi !) ondulait sous le plus âgé, forçant le passage de son sexe dans la bouche accueillante. L'homme, sentant la ferveur de son amant, descendit alors ses lèvres sur la longueur du pénis offert, l'entourant de sa langue, le mordillant, palpant chaque parcelle de la fine peau gorgée de sang, en cherchant tous les points pouvant conduire son propriétaire au plaisir suprême.

- Mmm…Ha-Han ! Mm…Mmh ! Oui! Gémit le gris en passant une main dans la chevelure d'ébène qu'il resserrait à chaque sursaut de plaisir que lui procurait la langue mutine.

_« Ah…Gémissez encore pour moi bocch-Ciel. »_

Peu à peu la douleur dans son intimité s'effaça au profit d'une extase encore inconnue, une jouissance qui montait de son entre-jambe à tout son corps, le faisant gémir. Le comte s'empala de lui-même sur les doigts qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir auparavant, posant sa main restée sur les draps derrière la nuque du dominant, telle une invitation à venir l'embrasser.

Le brun n'eut pas à se faire prier pour s'exécuter, délaissant à regret le pénis imberbe pour aller offrir au jeune noble le baiser passionné qu'il réclamait. Il retira par la même occasion ses doigts du derrière à présent détendu ce qui ne manqua pas de lui valoir un grognement de mécontentement. Pour changer n'est-ce-pas…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Vous êtes prêt, lui répondit simplement l'homme aux prunelles carmin. Me permettez-vous ?

Ce respect…Ciel n'avait pas pu le desceller dans le regard ardent de la bête qui l'avait défleuré dans un bain de sang. Mais à cet instant…Plus que du respect il y voyait…C'était indescriptible.

- Fais-moi l'amour Sébastian…, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du démon en venant se blottir dans ses bras le cœur battant, y retrouvant le cocon de douceur qu'il avait connu autrefois. Je te fais confiance.

Le démon sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire cynique, ni moqueur. Non. Seulement un sourire qui reflétait tout le bonheur qu'une seule phrase avait pu faire éveiller en lui, touchant son cœur d'immortel endormi depuis la nuit des temps. Sa confiance, enfin il l'avait retrouvé.

- Yes, my Lord.

Son sexe contre son anneau de chair, le démon s'introduisit en lui d'un coup de rein. Doucement il pénétra son gland dans l'entre serrée puis son sexe…tout entier. Le garçon geignit, soufflant par à-coups dans le cou glacé du démon qui caressait ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre délicatement posée sous ses fesses qu'il maintenait en l'air. C'est dans cette position que le démon patienta, laissant le temps à Ciel de s'habituer à son imposante carrure tout en couvrant son cou gracile de tendres baisers. Dire qu'il était dur de résister à la tentation de baiser cet enfant comme un diable en furie était un euphémisme mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de brusquer une nouvelle fois les choses. Un viol était devenu impensable Maintenant il devait lui « faire l'amour ».

Ciel commença de timides mouvements sur le membre en érection, à l'affut de la moindre douleur. Mais rien ne vint à son plus grand soulagement et le démon s'enfonça un peu plus en lui avant de débuter une série de longs vas et viens lascifs dans son rectum.

- Mh…Doucement…

- Chut…Laissez-vous faire, susurra le diable en accélérant progressivement ses mouvements de pénétration, s'enfonçant toujours plus, cherchant le point culminant du plaisir chez son compagnon.

- HAN !cria fortement l'intéressé en se cambrant lorsque le sexe de son aîné percuta pour la première fois sa prostate.

« Là. »

Le jeune comte ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, croisant timidement le regard attendrit du démon en lui. Doucement, il passa ses jambes derrière le dos musclé et les croisa alors que la main voluptueuse posée sur ses fesses venait se balader sur ses cuisses. Il frissonna.

- Mh…, soupira le serviteur que ce simple toucher électrisait.

Son visage rayonnait de bien-être, toute trace de douleur s'étant envolée à présent que le démon allait et venait sensuellement en lui. Ciel posa sa joue contre le torse d'albâtre, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer tout entier au plaisir que s'évertuait à lui procurer son partenaire. Les prémices étaient doux, le sexe imposant écartant avec toute la délicatesse du monde les parois serrées. Il en était heureux…mais il en voulait plus (et le démon aussi !). Il voulait que l'intrus percute encore son intérieur, lui faisant voir des étoiles, il voulait qu'il le caresse, lui murmure des mots doux ou salace à l'oreille de sa voix suave et érotique ! Il rougit en baissant les yeux, se morigénant intérieurement : Il **était** le comte Ciel Phantomhive et il **ne pouvait pas **avoir de telles envies !

- Embrasse-moi Sébastian…

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand. Ses paroles avaient largement dépassé ses pensées !...Alors pourquoi était-il si content lorsque l'appelé s'exécuta, se pencha et souleva d'une main délicate son menton pour rapprocher leurs lèvres et finalement l'embrasser ? Il…ne voulait pas y penser. Juste pas maintenant. Et alors que les lèvres glacées venaient se poser sur celles brulantes de l'humain, celui-ci accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, invitant l'autre à en faire de même.

Bientôt les gémissements se mêlèrent aux grognements gutturaux de Sébastian, faisant vibrer leurs lèvres avides l'une de l'autre.

- Plus…Plus, gémit le jeune contre la bouche passionnée.

Comment résister à cet ordre alors que l'immortel en avait tant de fois rêvé ? Quand ses mains frôlaient sa peau lorsqu'il l'habillait le matin, lorsqu'il le lavait ou lorsqu'une miette de gâteau restait accrochée à la commissure de ses lèvres et que sa langue venait l'en dénicher…Ah ! Il durcit ses pénétrations, n'abandonnant jamais les lèvres fougueuses, ou seulement pour laisser respirer l'humain (il n'était pas nécrophile contrairement à un certain croque-mort de leur connaissance) qui en avait, semble-t-il, grand besoin au vu de son visage écarlate. Il changea encore de position, allongeant cette fois convenablement l'humain sur la table tandis qu'il venait poser ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le mortel, curieux, profita de cette « pause » pour passer ses fines mains sur le torse musclé qui le surplombait, caressant la peau tiède à force de contact avec sa chaleur corporelle, en découvrant chaque creux, chaque bosse. Et il le trouvait beau.

Le regard carmin détailla l'expression singulière, une sorte d'hypnose, qui s'était dessinée sur le visage poupon.

_« Ce n'est pas le moment bocchan. »_

Voulant le faire revenir à l'instant présent et aux choses sérieuses, il sortit puis rentra de nouveau en lui, allant une nouvelle fois percuter l'intérieur du jeune qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, lâchant un gémissement de contentement. Et il en redemandait toujours plus. Alors le brun recommença encore et encore, faisant de vifs vas et viens dans le rectum de son cadet qui criait maintenant, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, son extase intérieure.

- HAN ! HA ! SEBASTIAN !

- Criez plus fort, lui répondit le susnommé, ravi d'avoir un compagnon de plaisir si vocal.

- OUI !cria l'humain à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Les deux amants continuèrent longtemps ainsi, maintenant un rythme endiablé de leurs deux corps qui se mouvaient à l'unisson sur le meuble, faisant crisser les pieds en fer forgé sur le sol en marbre. Ils se serraient dans leurs bras, la sueur perlant sur leurs silhouettes échauffées. Le sexe du démon claquait contre les chars du gris dont le pénis, lui, frottait contre le bas ventre de son soupirant. Et ils s'aimaient ainsi. Si…FORT !

- EN-CORE ! ENCORE !hurla le serviteur, haletant sous la musculature du brun.

Le corps du jeune tremblait de désir, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au désir qui était en train de le consumer tout entier ! Et il se mordait sensuellement les lèvres, ce qui aurait dû être de la douleur en temps normal se transformant elle aussi en plaisir intense. Chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait être à vif et, lorsque la main d'habitude gantée, passa entre eux pour se saisir de son sexe frétillant, le comte sut qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

- Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment bocchan…

- Qu-Quoi ?! HM !

Surpris, Ciel griffa la peau de son ainé, le récompensant inconsciemment de la masturbation que celui-ci avait commencé à opérer sur son sexe, en canon avec ses vas et viens en lui. Les mouvements des deux hommes devinrent saccadés, le jeune peinant à suivre le rythme qui lui était imposé depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. Il fallait qu'il…

- Je vais venir bocchan.

- Moi…aussi…

- Ensemble, lui souffla le démon en percutant une dernière fois l'intérieur de son compagnon avant de se déverser en lui, tous ses muscles vibrant sous la force de l'expulsion. HMM !

Le désiré le suivit de près, la pression sur son sexe le faisant éjaculer sur le torse du démon. Sa semence blanche se répandit dans la grande main, respectant ainsi leurs deux corps et leurs deux fiertés. Un ultime cri résonna dans le palais démoniaque :

- SEBASTIAN !

A suivre…

* * *

Un lemon! Hé oui les amis, en tout 8 pages de lemon que j'ai bien galéré à écrire je l'avoue, mais j'espère que le résultat est maintenant à la hauteur de vos espérances et que le temps que je vous ai fait attendre me sera pardonné. Encore mille pardons!

A très bientôt (oui l'inspiration est bien là!) pour la suite de cette charmante "descente aux enfers"! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur ce chapitre, bons ou mauvais, à me disputer même si vous en ressentez le besoin!:p Je serais ravie de tous vous lire une nouvelle fois parce que vous m'avez tous terriblement manqué!


End file.
